Children? No, Thanks
by otps-daughter
Summary: Yixing dan Junmyeon, dua pria yang sama sama membenci anak kecil, yang kini justru diberi anugerah— kutukan, menurut mereka. Yeah, seorang bayi. / "Tuan Kim dan Tuan Zhang, di layar itu bayi kalian, selamat ya." Dokter Choi melempar senyum, "Kau yakin itu bukan tumor, dok?" Joonmyun menimpali, sedang Yixing menghela nafas pasrah, "Tolong abaikan saja dia,"/ SuLay; mpreg; dldr.
1. CHAPTER SATU

_**Disclaimer:** karakter bukan kepunyaan penulis, hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita._

 _ **Warning:** BXB, yaoi, mpreg (disini male-preganancy itu adalah hal yang lazim), implisit smut, possible OOC, dan humor gagal, TYPOS.  
_

 _ **Pairing:** sulay, with some other pairings. _

**_please take a note, kalau tidak suka, boleh di close kok ^^_**

* * *

 _ **.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Children?**_

 **No, Thanks.**

 **»»––««**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SATU**

 **.**

Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing.

Sama-sama tampan, sama-sama pintar, sama-sama idola sekolah, sama-sama punya senyum angelic, sama-sama kaya raya, sama-sama tinggi—maaf, yang ini tidak sama-sama.

Siapa yang menyangka jika semua _'sama-sama'_ itu pada akhirnya mempertemukan kedua lelaki itu, mendorong dua makhluk itu untuk merajut sebuah benang romansa sejak sekolah menengah atas tingkat pertama. Tak pernah sekalipun benang itu terputus, atau nyangkut di lain hati.

Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyun tak pernah sekalipun kedapatan bertengkar, yah, paling pol kedua lelaki itu hanya pernah kedapatan saling mendiamkan saat jam istirahat, namun setelah bel tanda masuk berbunyi, keduanya sudah kembali lengket seperti semula. 5 tahun berpacaran, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Proses lamaran pun terjadi biasa saja.

Bukan romantis, tapi miris.

Kejadian mengambil tempat di salah satu kedai ceker ayam di pinggir jalan, malam-malam. Yixing lah yang berinisiatif ingin menikmati makan malam di kedai kaki lima, sekali-kali katanya.

Proses lamaran itu terjadi begitu saja. Di meja paling sudut, dengan tiga mangkuk ceker ayam, dua sudah tandas (Yixing yang memakannya semua omong-omong. Memang, Yixing itu punya perut karet) dan gelas-soju soju yang berserakan. Joonmyun yang saat itu entah mendapat ilham apa tiba-tiba menyeletuk, dengan titik-titik kecap ceker ayam yang menghias dagu,

"Desember besok, kita menikah."

Joonmyun sama sekali tidak ganteng saat itu.

Juga tidak ada Joonmyun yang berlutut dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta, tidak ada setetes air mata haru yang menuruni pipi Yixing, atau ciuman memabukan sekalipun.

Yang ada hanya seperangkat ceker ayam dibayar malu.

"Cincinnya?" respon Yixing yang tak terduga saat itu. Joonmyun melinguk kesana kemari, kemudian mengambil sebuah sedotan plastik. Dia meraih tangan kiri Yixing dan menalikan sedotan platik itu di jari manis Yixing.

"Pakai ini dulu, nanti aku ganti."

Dan melihat Yixing yang tidak mengajukan protes apapun, Joonmyun menganggap jawaban Yixing adalah "iya."

.

Bukan berarti mereka tidak mencintai satu sama lain.

.

Joonmyun dan Yixing hanya menyukai sesuatu yang _simple_ atau sederhana, mereka menjalin hubungan dengan biasa saja, karena mereka tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang muluk-muluk.

Mungkin orang-orang menganggap mereka tidak romantis, bukan pasangan ala ala yang menjadi _goals_ -nya anak muda.

Tapi sikap romantis itu bukan selalu menjadi perwujudan rasa kasih sayang. Joonmyun dan Yixing tidak perlu menuntut. Tidak perlu selalu mengatakan rentetan kata berbunga, mereka tahu, dan mereka mengerti, melalui cara-cara sederhana itulah mereka mengatakan bahwa _'kamulah orang yang paling istimewa.'_

Diantara grup mereka, Joonmyun dan Yixing dikenal sebagai pasangan yang paling kalem. Berbeda dengan duo Baekhyun-Chanyeol yang berisik (bahkan di ranjang), Sehun dan Luhan si tukang pengumbar PDA, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang horny dimana dan kapan saja, Minseok dan Jongdae yang serba cute, dan terakhir Tao-Kris dengan _fetish_ dan _dirty kink_ mereka.

Diantara keenam pasangan itu, Yixing dan Joonmyun adalah pasangan yang paling tua, paling sesepuh, paling antik, dan paling lama menikah.

Meski begitu, mereka berdua justru menjadi satu-satunya pasangan yang belum memiliki anak.

Bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru menikah satu tahun yang lalu sudah berhasil memproduksi bayi kembar laki-laki.

.

 _Tidak heran sih._

Ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, pasangan _horny_ sepanjang hayat. Tak mau kalah dengan Kaisoo.

.

Dan kembali ke masalah Yixing dan Joonmyun, bukannya mereka tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau.

Karena jauh dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, baik Joonmyun maupun Yixing sama sama tidak menyukai anak-anak.

.

 _Hell,_ bahkan mereka membencinya.

.

Jadi Joonmyun dan Yixing selalu melakukan aktivitas ranjang dengan seaman mungkin, dan selama 4 tahun pernikahan, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun kebobolan.

 _Untung saja._

Mereka juga masih begitu menikmati pekerjaan mereka, yang kebetulan juga sedang berada di puncak karier. Joonmyun bekerja sebagai karyawan di salah satu perusahaan yang baru saja mendapat kenaikan pangkat menjadi General Manager karena prestasinya di tempat kerja, dan Yixing yang bekerja sebagai _choreographer_ professional dibawah naungan agensi ternama.

Alasan lain yang membuat mereka tidak tertarik untuk memiliki anak adalah karena mereka melihat bagaimana rumah tangga teman-teman mereka sering dihampiri oleh pertengkaran semenjak mereka punya bayi.

Mereka menyaksikan bagaimana Kai dan Kyungsoo berteriak kepada satu sama lain ketika kelima anak mereka rewel, Kris yang dulu sempat terpaksa menginap di rumah mereka selama seminggu karena ditendang dari rumah. Sehun dan Luhan yang selalu tampak lelah dengan kantung mata yang menghitam karena mengurusi ketiga balita mereka.

Dan bagaimana _hangout_ grup mereka yang dulunya diisi dengan _party_ dan bersenang-senang, kini berubah menjadi tempat penitipan anak, dengan anak-anak yang merangkak kesana-kemari, berlarian tanpa henti, tangis mengudara, dan jeritan orang tua mereka yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Luna, supnya jangan diobok-obok!"

"Jangan lari-lari di bawah meja, sayang!"

"Daemin, pakai celana dalam duluuuu!"

"Chanyun, berhenti menggigiti adikmu!"

.

Joonmyun dan Yixing hanya bisa saling bertatapan menyaksikan kekacauan di depan mereka, kemudian menghela nafas berat.

.

 _Anak-anak?_

Tidak, terima kasih.

 **»»––««**

Hari ini hari sabtu.

Dan seperti biasa, grup mereka yang berdua belas mengadakan _gathering._

 _Seharusnya_.

Tapi sampai satu jam berlalu, batang hidung teman-temannya sama sekali tidak terlihat. Hanya ada Joonmyun dan Yixing di meja paling sudut yang sudah mereka reservasi untuk berdua belas sebelumnya, dengan bercangkir-cangkir teh sembari mereka menunggu.

Seperti biasa, mereka menjadi pasangan yang paling awal datang.

Dua jam berlalu, bel pintu masuk kafe yang telah berdenting sekian kali akhirnya menampakan kedua wajah familiar teman mereka, Minseok dan Jongdae.

Yixing yang menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran mereka melambaikan tangan untuk merebut atensi, disampingnya Joonmyun terlanjur _teler_ karena kebanyakan minum teh.

Kedua orang itu melempar senyum dan membagi pelukan hangat, kemudian barulah mereka mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan dengan Yixing dan Joonmyun.

"Menunggu lama?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada ramah.

"Ah, tidak juga kok." – _cuman dua jam,_ Joonmyun menangis dalam hati, sementara disebelahnya Yixing tertawa garing.

"Maaf ya, tadi kami harus menidurkan Daemin terlebih dulu, dan kalian tahulah bagaimana susahnya menidurkan anak kami itu," Jongdae bercerita setelah ia menyebutkan pesanan mereka berdua kepada _waitress._

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu anak-anak itu memang merepotkan," balas Joonmyun enteng.

Mereka bercakap-cakap, ada-ada saja topik yang mereka jadikan bahan perbincangan. Mereka membicarakan pekerjaan, permerintahan, kemudian berganti ke konser musik, gosip, makanan (ini Yixing dan Minseok yang keranjingan) bahkan sampai ke pokemon GO.

Di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka, setelah waitress meninggalkan meja mereka begitu pesananan telah terhidang, suara denting dari aplikasi chat di ponsel Minseok pun membelah keramaian. Minseok membawa ponselnya ke hadapan, menggeser layar dan membukanya.

"Ah, Luhan bilang dia tidak bisa kesini karena dia dan Sehun harus membawa Luna ke rumah sakit," Minseok berkata pada ketiga orang di meja itu.

"Apa Luna baik-baik saja?" tanya Yixing.

"Hmm," Minseok menggumam, kepalanya terangguk, "Hanya gejala demam ringan—dan oh, aku dapat pesan lagi," ujarnya, "Kris dan Tao juga tidak bisa karena ketiga anak mereka rewel,"

"Baekyeol dan Kaisoo juga tidak bisa," Jongdae menyahut, "Baru saja bilang," sepasang mata terpatri pada layar ponsel, jarinya sibuk menari di atas keypad, mungkin sedang membalas pesan.

"Jadi hanya kita berempat saja untuk hari ini?" Yixing menyimpulkan, yang mendapat anggukan dari pasangan sejoli di seberangnya. Yixing mendesah, "Yah, sepi dong."

"Tidak apa-apa, berempat tetap seru kok," Jongdae tersenyum tampan,

"Kan ada aku," ujarnya percaya diri.

Kalimatnya yang congkak itu langsung mendapat sorakan dari seisi meja, yang paling keras menyoraki justru Minseok, suaminya sendiri.

Jongdae merengut.

Minseok kemudian berinisiatif mengganti topik. Ia menyesap orange juicenya, sebelum bertanya pada pasangan kalem di depannya itu,

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian tidak berencana untuk memiliki anak? Kalian sudah menikah selama 4 tahun, lho," Minseok tersenyum, "Apa kalian tidak ingin menjadi seorang Ayah?"

Joonmyun dan Yixing menoleh untuk bertukar pandang, kemudian mereka tergelak.

Minseok dan Jongdae di seberang meja mengerutkan kening heran melihat reaksi absurd dua lelaki itu yang kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, bahkan tangan Joonmyun sudah menggebrak-gebrak meja seolah apa yang dikatakan Minseok adalah hal paling lucu di dunia.

Lima menit berlalu, dan Joonmyun-Yixing masih saja tertawa.

Minseok dan Jongdae masih menunggu untuk di-notice oleh mereka berdua.

Yixing kemudian menarik nafas di sela tawanya,

"Aku? Jadi seorang ayah? HAHAHA— _ups_." ujarnya dengan logat iklan shampoo yang sering muncul di televisi. "Enggak lah ya. Anak-anak itu kutukan," tambahnya.

"Mereka juga menyeramkan," timpal Joonmyun dengan ekspresi horror.

"-dan menjijikan,"

"Apa kau melihat air liur mereka yang berjatuhan kemana-mana?

" _Ew._ Dan ketika mereka menangis, telingaku serasa ingin tuli. Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Dan mereka bau."

"Ya, bau!"

Kemudian Yixing dan Joonmyun kembali tertawa keras.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari Minseok yang mulai mengeluarkan uap invisible dari telinganya yang memanas karena mendengar ocehan kedua temannya itu. Sementara di sebelahnya, Jongdae sebagai suami yang baik meraih buku menu untuk mengipasi Minseok yang auranya mulai menghitam dan memanas.

Uh oh. Ini pertanda buruk.

Tidak tahan lagi, Minseok pun menggebrak meja. "Dengar ya," Pemuda menyerupai chipmunk itu mendesis, telunjuknya terarah ke Yixing dan Joonmyeon, nadanya berbahaya.

"Aku sumpahin semoga kalian segera punya anak,"

Setelah berkata begitu, Minseok pun bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik Jongdae secara paksa untuk pergi dari sana, kaki menghentak-hentak bumi menuju pintu keluar kafe.

.

Respon Yixing dan Joonmyun?

.

Mereka masih tertawa.

 **»»––««**

"Sepertinya Minseok masih marah," Yixing memecah keheningan yang melingkupi mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil _sport_ mereka, membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju ke rumah mereka yang terletak di salah satu kompleks perumahan elit di Seoul. Joonmyun yang memegang kendali setir dan Yixing duduk di _passenger seat,_ ponsel di genggaman.

"Aku sudah bilang sori, tapi chatku cuma di- _read_ saja."

Joonmyun menggerakan setir ke arah kiri untuk mengambil belokan sebelum dia merespon, "Sudah biarkan saja, nanti juga pasti baikan sendiri kok."

Yixing menoleh pada suami yang telah dinikahinya selama empat tahun itu, "Tapi menurutmu kita keterlaluan tidak sih? Minnie tadi sepertinya marah sekali."

"Yah, bisa dimengerti sih," Joonmyun menggumam rendah, melirik Yixing dari sudut matanya. Satu tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk membuat gestur, "Mereka kan sudah punya anak. Kita menjelekan anak-anak di depan Minseok dan Jongdae, jadi mungkin mereka tersinggung karena secara tidak langsung anak mereka juga kita jelek-jelekan kan?" Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu setelahnya, "Tapi tidak apa-apa, nanti mereka juga pasti mengerti kalau kita tidak bermaksud begitu,"

Yixing mengangguk-anggukan kepala saja mendengar ocehan Joonmyun disampingnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, menyaksikan hamparan langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang.

Memang, sehabis pulang dari cafe mereka tidak langsung kembali ke rumah. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, berjalan-jalan sembari mengenang masa-masa mereka pacaran dulu. Di tengah-tengah keheningan yang melanda, Yixing tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Joonmyun..."

"Apa?"

"Aku _horny,"_

Kaki kanan Joonmyun menekan pedal rem saat itu juga, membuat keduanya sedikit terbentur ke depan. U

ntung jalanan sedang sepi, jadi mereka tidak menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun tapi—sungguh.

Ia tahu Yixing itu unik. Tapi bukan seunik ini.

Joonmyun menggerakan kepala ke arah Yixing yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar, mata berkedip-kedip seolah dia tidak bersalah. "Kau tadi bilang... apa?"

"Aku _horny,_ " balas Yixing tanpa basa-basi. Bahkan raut wajahnya masih saja datar ketika dia mengatakannya, seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa orang-orang ucapkan.

Joonmyun membenturkan dahi mulusnya pada roda setir, mendesah berat. "Sebentar lagi kita kan sampai rumah, Yixing. Jangan mengatakan hal-hal ajaib seperti itu, aku sedang menyetir."

"Kenapa kita tidak melakukannya disini saja?"

"Hah?" Pemuda korea itu mengangkat kepalanya, kembali menatap Yixing dengan ekpresi tak terbaca, "Kau ingin melakukannya disini? Di mobil?"

Yixing mengangguk-angguk.

Joonmyun tanpa sadar mengeratkan pegangan pada roda setirnya, sedikit _turn on_ karenanya. Fantasi liarnya mulai bekerja memenuhi kepala karena ide dari Yixing yang... sebenarnya tidak buruk juga.

Joonmyun menegak ludah setelah beberapa menit dia berperang dengan alam pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kita cari tempat sepi dulu."

 **»»––««**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Joonmyun dan Yixing sudah berpindah ke backseat karena memang lebih luas untuk bergerak.

Yixing mendudukan diri di paha suaminya. Kedua kakinya yang tertekuk berada di kedua sisi pinggul Joonmyun, sementara dia berusaha melepas kemejanya yang mulai basah karena keringat dan membuangnya di bawah.

Joonmyun juga bergerak cepat melucuti atasannya sendiri dan membiarkan bajunya jatuh ke bawah kursi. Desah lirih tak bisa Yixing tahan ketika lelaki itu meniup lehernya dengan nafasnya yang hangat dan memabukan, kedua tangannya mencengkram surai kehitaman Joonmyun, meremasnya mesra dan secara tidak langsung meminta Joonmyun untuk memberinya lebih.

" _Mhhmm..."_

Yixing menekan bagian bawah tubuhnya lebih keras dan berbenturan dengan pinggul Joonmyun, menyentuh area sensitifnya, yang mendapat desah keras dari yang bersangkutan. Sebuah gigitan kecil ia berikan ke permukaan leher Yixing.

Yixing melakukannya lagi selama tiga kali, dia _grindding_ bagian vital tubuhnya sehingga kedua titik sensitif mereka berdua yang masih tertutup celana saling bergesekan, menimbulkan sensasi bagai sengat listrik menggerayangi kulit.

Mereka berdua mulai berusaha melepas _jeans_ yang melekat di kaki, membantu satu sama lain untuk melepaskan kain yang membatasi mereka untuk merasakan sensasi kulit ke kulit.

Begitu berhasil, mereka membenturkan bibir mereka, menyesap dan bertukar saliva sementara kedua tangan mereka tak pernah berhenti menjelajah.

Menyentuh, mengusap, mencengkram seperti tangan Joonmyun yang menyusup ke aset bagian belakangnya dan memberikan remasan menyenangkan.

Yixing tak kuasa menahan gerangan.

"Nghhh—Joon..."

Ciuman turun ke leher, ke dada lalu ke perut. Mereka berdua sama-sama berlomba-lomba membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan terbanyak di tubuh masing-masing. Layaknya kanvas, mereka tak henti menambahkan titik demi titik merah merona di sana.

Yixing bahkan rela berjongkok di area depan kursi belakang yang sempit untuk memberikan gigitan gigitan kecil di abs dan pinggul Joonmyun. Joonmyun meraih lelaki China itu dengan meraih tangannya dan membawa Yixing kembali ke pangkuan. Ia mengeratkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Yixing, mendekapnya erat.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan," Ia berbisik dengan suaranya yang berat diikuti oleh erangan, Yixing dibuat gemetar karenanya, sembari ia mengulum _earlobe_ Yixing dan menggitinya pelan.

Yixing balik memberikan kecupan-kecupan di bahu Joonmyun yang tegap, menggumam rendah, "Kau juga,"

Mereka menoleh satu sama lain dan kembali membenturkan bibir mereka, mencium satu sama lain dengan penuh antusiasme.

Tangan Joonmyun yang menelusuri sisi tubuhnya merangkak ke atas hingga ia meraih dagu Yixing dan memaksa bibir itu terlepas dari bibirnya. Ia membawa jarinya ke bibir Yixing dan mengomando,

 _"Suck it."_

Yixing tanpa protes membawa ketiga jarinya ke dalam mulut untuk membasahinya sebiasa mungkin karena mereka memang tidak sedang membawa _lube._ Joonmyun mendesah tertahan ketika hangat menyelimuti jarinya, terutama ketika Yixing memainkan lidahnya di dalam sana.

Itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya untuk tidak menerkam Yixing membabi buta.

Sembari menggigit bibirnya, ia menarik jarinya dari mulut Yixing secara hati-hati, memberinya kecupan terima kasih setelahnya.

Yixing mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. Tangan Joonmyun menjamah ke bawah, sampai ia menemukan tempat yang ia cari dan menelusupkannya.

Yixing merespon dengan mendesah halus. Mulanya hanya satu jari, lalu dua jari kemudian bertambah tiga jari, yang diiringi oleh suara desah yang makin intens.

Joonmyun membawa bibir Yixing dengan miliknya untuk bercumbu sementara tangannya sibuk sendiri. Menggerakannya keluar lalu masuk untuk beberapa saat hingga Yixing menjerit.

Bahkan Yixing tidak tahu ia bisa mengeluarkan suara setinggi itu.

Mendapat respon positif, Joonmyun makin beringas, ia melakukannya selama beberapa kali sebelum kemudian dia melepaskan jarinya. Erangan demi erangan yang keluar dari bibir plump Yixing yang sudah bengkak, mendorong Joonmyun untuk segera mempercepat proses penyatuan mereka.

Tubuh Yixing terasa terbakar. Ia menyamankan dirinya dalam kungkungan Suho, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit ke atas, lalu menghantamkannya ke bawah tanpa peringata.

Joonmyun menggeram keras atas sensasi hangat yang sesaat kemudian melingkupi dan menjepitnya.

Ia meremas pinggang Yixing untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan luar biasa yang dia rasakan.

Yixing mengulangi gerakannya selama beberapa saat, dibantu Joonmyun yang mulai ikut bergerak untuk menyusun ritme harmonis diantara hentakan mereka.

Sesuatu di dalam sana akhirnya tersentuh, membuat Yixing menjerit lagi. Joonmyun membiarkan Yixing mencakar punggungnya ketika ia kembali berhasil mengenai titik kenikmatan itu. Joonmyun benar-benar pembidik yang baik.

 _"Ahhhmmm..."_

Yixing meredam jeritannya dengan menngigit bahu Joonmyun, dia merasa di awang-awang saat Joonmyun kembali terus menerus memanjakan kumpulan rasa nikmat yang berada di dalam sana.

Yixing mengerang, ia meraih bibir Joonmyun, membiarkan lelaki itu membawa tubuhnya dalam buainya.

Dia membantu Joonmyun menyesuaikan ritme dengan bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah di pangkuannya. Ritme hentakan cepat membawa gelombang gairah menghantam keduanya telak.

Yixing mendesah keras saat dirasakannya tubuhnya begitu penuh, napasnya tak henti bergemuruh.

"Aku—aku mau—"

" _Bersama, Yixing."_

Kemudian sensasi familiar yang memenuhi tubuhnya akhirnya lepas, Yixing membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh dalam dekap Joonmyun, kepalanya bersandar di bahu lelaki itu. Menikmati geraman demi geraman yang muncul dari bibir Joonmyun.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk kemudian merasakan rasa hangat yang tak terkira memenuhi dirinya. Rasanya familiar dan menyenangkan, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Joonmyun mengerang pamungkas, dan kali ini paling keras.

Ia meraih bibir Yixing untuk membagi perasaan lega penuh ekstasi yang ia rasakan sampai tubuhnya akhirnya limbung, hanya deru nafas memburu yang tersisa dan memenuhi mobil yang kacanya kini telah berembun.

Untung saja kaca mobil mereka berwarna gelap gulita. Kebetulan juga jalanan sedang sepi dan sudah terlalu larut malam saat itu, kalau mereka ketahuan sedang melakukan adegan intim di dalam mobil, mereka bisa diseret ke kantor polisi terdekat karena dianggap menganggu kenyaman umum.

Mereka kembali berbagi ciuman, berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya yang dipenuhi hawa nafsu, ciuman mereka kali ini lebih lama dan lebih polos, seolah berusaha mencurahkan perasaan mereka paling dalam dari bibir mereka yang menyatu.

Yixing tiba-tiba melepas tautan bibir mereka, dan berkata,

" _Shit,_ kita tidak memakai kondom," bola mata Yixing membulat. Pantas saja tadi ia merasa berbeda.

Mereka terlalu antusias hingga melupakan sesuatu yang vital dalam aktivitas intim mereka.

Joonmyun memberikan usapan halus pada punggung polos Yixing. "Jangan khawatir, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang terjadi."

"Tapi—"

Joonmyun menyela, "Kita pernah melakukannya sekali tanpa pengaman dan lihat? Selama 4 tahun ini, tidak terjadi apa apa kan?"

Yixing menghela nafas panjang, membiarkan tubuhnya yang sempat tegang menjadi rileks, "Ya, kau benar. Aku hanya khawatir saja, aku tidak mau hamil karena dua bulan yang akan datang aku ada project dari agensi untuk menyiapkan koreografer grup debutan," ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Joonmyun untuk mencari kehangatan.

Joonmyun mendekap tubuh basah suaminya itu dan memberikan kecupan lama di pelipisnya,

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," tegasnya.

Ya.

Tidak akan terjadi apa apa.

.

Ya...

 _ **...kan?**_

* * *

 _ **tbc.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Catatan author: Hai hai hai, ini fic pertama! Setelah membaca ff sulay yang lagi kering (lagi-lagi) akhirnya saya bikin fic gaje ini huhu. Dan karena sulay mpreg masih sedikit banget ya saya memberanikan diri bikin huhu.**_

 _ **Saya gak bisa bikin smut, dan saya memang pilih implisit smut karena saya bener2 gak bisa nulis anatomi cowok di fic XDD sok ah guee wkwk.**_

 _ **Makasih bagi siapapun yang kuat baca sampai catatan author ini hehe**_

 _ **Kalo suka, boleh meninggalkan reviewnya :3**_


	2. CHAPTER DUA

**_Disclaimer:_** _karakter bukan kepunyaan penulis, hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita._

 ** _Warning:_** _BXB, yaoi, mpreg (disini male-pregnancy itu adalah hal yang lazim), implisit smut, possible OOC, dan humor gagal, TYPOS._

 ** _Pairing:_** _sulay, with some other pairings._

 _ **please take a note, kalau tidak suka, boleh di close kok ^^**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Children?_**

 **No, Thanks.**

 **»»––««**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER DUA**

 **.**

Joonmyeon menggeliat di tidurnya.

Kesadaran perlahan demi perlahan mulai menyergap dirinya, hingga perlahan demi perlahan pula ia bisa merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan mendarat di dada dan _abdomen_ bagian bawahnya, semakin turun dan turun ke bawah sana.

Kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi sapuan lidah yang menari di atas permukaan kulit, membuat Joonmyeon mengerang ekstasi menikmati sensasi geli yang menyenangkan itu.

Joonmyeon perlahan membuka mata, ia tidak tampak terkejut saat ia menemukan Yixing sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, mendudukan diri di daerah pinggul Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon bersumpah sesuatu di bawah sana sudah ikut terangsang.

Kedua tangan Yixing berpindah, ia meletakannya di atas dada Joonmyeon yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun, posisinya meringkuk dengan kepala tertunduk untuk memberi gigitan gigitan kecil di kulit Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengerang saat Yixing menemukan titik sensitifnya pada akhirnya,

"Apa yang— _ahh_ — kau lakukan— _nghh?"_

Yixing memberikan kecupan lama di pinggulnya, sebelum kemudian menegakan tubuh. Cengiran lebar terpatri di bibirnya yang merah delima.

"Aku sedang sarapan," jawabnya enteng, diikuti oleh bibir bawahnya yang digigit seduktif.

Joonmyeon mengerang untuk alasan yang berbeda. Melihat Yixing yang sedang menggigit bibir itu sudah cukup menjadi _turn on_ baginya. Ia membawa tubuhnya ke posisi duduk, satu tangannya ia istirahatkan di sisi pinggang Yixing, lalu satu tangannya yang lain merangkak ke bawah dagu lelaki China itu untuk menawan bibirnya.

Joonmyeon menutup mata dan memastikan diri untuk meraup banyak-banyak bibir adiktif itu dan memberikannya sedikit lumatan-lumatan kecil. Yixing memberikan respon tak kalah antusias, ia memiringkan kepala untuk mendapat lebih banyak kontak dengan bibir suaminya, membiarkn kedua benda itu beradu dalam candu.

Mereka menarik diri sebentar untuk menarik oksigen yang sayangnya menjadi kebutuhan mutlak bagi mereka, sebelum kembali menyatukannya.

Tangan Joonmyeon yang tadi menyangga dagunya kini berpindah ke belakang kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, melesakkan lidah diantara _gape_ yang mereka tak sengaja ciptakan. Suara kecipak air mengisi kesunyian kamar . Yixing tak bisa menahan lenguhan saat tangan Joonmyeon merambat ke bawah dan memberikan remasan tegas.

Joonmyeon menyeringai dalam hati mendengar desah lirih Yixing. Ia kembali berniat melesakan lidahnya ke dalam sana saat tiba-tiba Yixing mendorong bahunya kasar dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

Belum sempat Joonmyeon bertanya ada apa, Yixing sudah berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintu.

Samar-samar Joonmyeon bisa menangkap suara Yixing yang muntah muntah dari dalam. Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahi.

Kenapa Yixing muntah-muntah? Apa karena Joonmyeon punya nafas naga ya?

Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya ke telapak tangannya dan mengernyitkan hidung.

.

 _Ew._

Yah, memang sedikit bau nafas naga, tapi tidak separah itu kok.

Sumpah.

.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang berkeriet membuat Joonmyeon mendongakan kepala, mendapati Yixing yang akhirnya muncul dari kamar mandi dengan kedua tangan mengenggam handuk untuk mengusap dagunya yang basah.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

"Ya, entah kenapa tadi aku merasa mual sekali," Yixing membalas dengan nada lemas, Joonmyeon menangkap wajahnya yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau masuk angin?"

"Tidak tahu," Ia mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Mungkin kena angin malam," Yixing mengusak rambutnya lalu menyampirkan handuknya ke gantungan di dekat pintu, "Kemarin aku memang pulang lebih larut dari biasanya kan?"

"Makanya, kesehatan itu dijaga," Joonmyeon mencibir. Di seberang Yixing hanya memutar mata bosan, "Ya, ya, terserah katamu. Aku mau buat sarapan dulu,"

Bola mata Joonmyeon membulat melihat Yixing yang hendak membawa tubuhnya keluar kamar, "E-eh mau kemana?"

Yixing mendecak, kedua tangan tersampir di pinggang, "Ya ke dapur lah, mau buat sarapan. Masak ke kolam renang?"

"Terus aku gimana?" Joonmyeon merengut dari tempat tidur, kepalanya tertunduk, dan ia menggidikan dagu ke daerah pinggulnya yang tertutup selimut,

"Udah terlanjur _bangun,_ Xing." rengeknya, memasang tampang _puppy face._

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Yixing memutar mata, sekaligus mencoba menahan tawa melihat ekpresi mengenaskan suaminya. "Urus saja sendiri. Sana, di kamar mandi ada sabun sama tisu," Yixing mengibaskan tangan tak peduli.

Tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun, ia membuka pintu dan membawa tubuhnya keluar kamar, mengabaikan rengekan Joonmyeon yang makin keras.

Batal sudah dapat jatah.

 **»»––««**

Sudah berjalan kurang lebih sebulanan ini Yixing sering mengeluh pusing dan mual, bahkan terkadang Joonmyeon sering mendapatinya menunduk di depan washtafel dan muntah-muntah. Lebih seringnya sih di pagi hari.

Joonmyeon jadi tidak tega, meski Yixing bilang dia baik-baik saja, tapi hanya dengan sekali lirik, orang-orang tentu akan mengatakan Yixing sedang tidak prima.

Dilihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit memucat, peluh yang membasahi sekitar dahinya, dan bahunya yang melemas. Joonmyeon sudah berkali-kali mewejanginya untuk istirahat di rumah dan ambil cuti saja, tapi Yixing menolak, bahkan orang-orang agensi yang khawatir dengan keadaannya pun tidak digubrisnya.

Dia kekeuh tidak ingin ambil cuti, alasannya karena ia merasa tidak enak meninggalkan proyeknya yang padat dengan grup baru agensi begitu saja.

Joonmyeon sudah menyerah menasihati Yixing yang memang kepala batu, susah sekali dibilangi.

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Yixing jadi agak _moody,_ suasana hatinya berubah-rubah tak tentu.

Terkadang dia baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin beribadah dan rajin menabung, tapi kemudian dia akan marah-marah dan mengomel tanpa sebab yang jelas, bahkan Joonmyeon pernah ditendang dari kamar karena Yixing bilang dia bosan melihat wajahnya.

Dafuq sekali.

Joonmyeon sebagai suami yang baik hanya bisa mengurut dada dan menggumam _'sabar sabar'_ saja, membiarkan Yixing dengan segala kebahagiannya.

Alasan lain adalah karena dia takut kena bogem Yixing.

Yixing itu walau tidak ahli _material arts,_ tapi tonjokannya mantap jiwa.

Dan disinilah ia, berada di bawah lindungan atap rumahnya tercinta. Duduk menyandar di atas sofa dengan kedua kaki dalam posisi bersila, memangku sebuah mangkuk es krim cukup besar dan sebuah sendok metalic tergenggam di tangan kanan untuk menyiduk isinya. Tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kedua mata terpatri pada tayangan televisi yang menampilkan drama komedi di depannya.

Karena terlalu keasyikan tertawa Joonmyeon sampai tak menyadari jika seseorang membuka pintu depan dan menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam di antara sela tawanya yang menggema. Joonmyeon baru menyadari kehadiran Yixing saat lelaki itu mendudukan diri di sampingnya dan meletakan _tas duffel bag_ -nya asal ke atas karpet berbulu ruang tengah mereka.

Joonmyeon meletakan sendoknya yang sedari tadi ia gigit di sudut bibir ke dalam mangkuk es krim, kemudian menegakan tubuh. "Baru pulang?"

Kepala Yixing terangguk pelan. Ia lantas ikut menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa yang empuk dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Maaf aku tidak mengabarimu kalau aku akan pulang telat." ujarnya dengan nada lemah, "Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah kok," jawab Joonmyeon, sementara sepasang matanya masih terpaku pada layar kaca, "Aku tadi membuat ramyun untuk makan malam,"

Joonmyeon melirik Yixing lewat sudut matanya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Masih pusing?"

"Pusing sih tidak terlalu, hanya sedikit mual dan tubuhku terasa capek sekali," keluh Yixing, sedang Joonmyeon menjulurkan tangan untuk mengelus surai jelaga Yixing.

Ia menyapukan pandangan, menelurusuri Yixing dari atas ke bawah dengan ekspresi mengkritisi. Suaminya itu tampak lelah dengan kantung mata yang mulai nampak jelas menghiasi bawah matanya. Ia menarikan pandangan ke bawah, kening berkerut ketika matanya terjatuh pada sebuah objek asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya tergenggam di satu tangan Yixing,

"Yixing, itu ditanganmu apa?"

Yixing menunduk dan mengikuti arah pandang Joonmyeon, "Aku tidak tahu ini apa," jawab lelaki China itu. Ia membawa benda berbentuk stick ramping berwarna putih itu ke hadapan Joonmyeon dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, "Hyoyeon memberikanku benda ini saat aku bilang akhir-akhir ini aku sering muntah-muntah,"

Joonmyeon mengambil stick putih itu dari tangan Yixing, mengamatinya dengan seksama, "Apa benda ini bisa membuat mualmu hilang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja?" Yixing mengangkat bahu, "Tapi Hyoyeon bilang alat ini harus dipipisin dulu,"

Joonmyeon mengembalikan benda itu ke tangan Yixing cepat-cepat, bergidik.

"Ew."

 **»»––««**

Mereka akhirnya tetap mengikuti instruksi Hyoyeon karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran. Siapa tahu benda itu memang benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan penyakit aneh Yixing kan?

Kini Joonmyeon dan Yixing sama-sama berada di dalam kamar mandi, di depan cabinet beralas marmer.

Yixing menjulurkan tangan untuk menjumput benda berbentuk stick itu dari gelas sementara Joonmyeon memilih mengamati di sebelahnya. Yixing masih terdiam sembari membolak-balik stick di tangannya, Joonmyeon yang tak sabaran akhirnya bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, disini hanya tertera dua garis merah,"

"Mungkin itu maksudnya kau sudah sembuh?"

Alis Yixing berkerut dalam, "Tapi aku masih merasa mual, tambah malah."

Joonmyeon menyandarkan punggung ke dinding kamar mandi, "Kenapa kau tidak _googling_ saja?"

"Ah, tumben kamu ada gunanya, Joon," ujar Yixing sembari ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Joonmyeon dan berlari ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Joonmyeon _sweatdrop._

 **»»––««**

"Jadi? Apa artinya?" tanya Joonmyeon begitu ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendekat ke arah Yixing yang hanya berdiri tak bergerak di depan sofa, ponsel di satu tangan sementara matanya tertuju penuh pada layar ponsel.

Joonmyeon mengangkat alis, ia beranjak mendekati Yixing dan menyentuh bahu lelaki itu, "Yixing kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kepala Yixing bergerak patah-patah ke arahnya, memandangnya tepat di mata. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang tidak biasa memancar dari bola mata Yixing. Sinar matanya tampak kosong. Mau tidak mau, Joonmyeon jadi ikutan panik juga. Ia mengenggam kedua bahu Yixing dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemas itu,

"Xing? Ada apa? Apa dua garis itu tanda kalau sakitmu parah sekali? KALAU KAU SUDAH MENCAPAI STADIUM EMPAT DAN SUDAH TIDAK BISA DIOBATI LAGI? KALAU KAU CUMAN PUNYA WAKTU SEBENTAR LAGI SEBELUM KAU _—MAFTYIFHHGH_."

"Aku tidak sedang otewe mati, bodoh," ujar Yixing sementara telapak tangannya masih membekap mulut Joonmyeon, dan mendesahkan nafas berat, "Aku baru tahu kalau benda ini namanya _test pack_ dan dua garis itu artinya positif."

" _Povitfihhfuhng_?"

Yixing melepas telapak tangannya dari aksinya membungkam mulut Joonmyeon, sehingga lelaki itu bisa bertanya dengan jelas, "Apa artinya positif?" tanyanya heran.

"Kata _google,_ positif itu artinya aku hamil,"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening—

Kemudian Joonmyeon terbahak.

Sayangnya tidak seperti _scene_ di cafe dua bulan yang lalu dimana Yixing juga ikut tebahak bersamanya. Yixing justru hanya menatap datar, dengan Joonmyeon yang masih tergelak di depannya, bahkan ia sudah membungkuk-bungkuk dengan satu tangan melingkari perut.

"Hahaha—astaga Xing, kurasa pendengaranku sudah mulai terganggu karena baru saja aku mendengarmu mengatakan kalau kau hamil—"

"Aku memang berkata begitu-"

"Lucu sekali-"

"Aku memang bilang aku hamil-"

"Jangan melawak _hnghh—"_

"Aku tidak sedang melawak, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon akhirnya berhenti tertawa, ia menegakan tubuh dan menatap Yixing lekat-lekat, yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu kau hamil?"

"Maksudnya ada bayi di dalam perutku ini,"

"Yang itu aku juga tahu," Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya, "Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau hamil?"

Yixing mendengus keras, "Tentu saja karena kau memasukan peni—"

"Maksudku bukan bagaimana caranya!" Joonmyeon menggerutu, "tapi bagaimana kau—bayi—i-itu—"

Semua kata-kata yang hendak ia utarakan seolah tertahan di tenggorokan. Joonmyeon menegak ludah,

"Ini serius? Ini bukan aprilmop kan?"

Yixing menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, "Tentu saja, kau pikir aku bercanda?" Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan dua jari, "Dan lagipula ini bulan November, bukan April, Junmen."

Joonmyeon ikut mendudukan diri di samping Yixing, kepalanya diletakan di sandaran sofa, terdongak dengan leher tersangga oleh sandaran sofa

Mereka membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka selama beberapa saat, sampai kemudian Yixing memecahnya, bergumam diantara kesunyian ruang tengah.

"Ini semua salahmu yang tidak memakai kondom,"

Kepala Joonmyeon tertoleh cepat, ekspresi tidak terima. "Hei, jangan menyalahkanku. Kau juga tidak sabaran. Kau yang mengusulkan kita untuk melakukan sex di dalam mobil karena kau horny, ingat?"

"Eum..."

"Ingat?"

"...Tidak," Yixing menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Joonmyeon mendengus keras.

Pria korea itu lalu mengubah posisi duduknya, ia menjulurkan tangan perlahan-lahan untuk kemudian meletakannya dengan lembut di atas permukaan perut Yixing. "Benar ada bayi disini?" tanyanya penasaran, "Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

Kini gantian Yixing yang mendengus, "Itu karena bayinya masih sangat kecil, dasar bodoh."

"Tapi bisa saja _testpack_ itu tidak valid kan?" Joonmyeon mencoba optimis, "Kita harus pergi ke dokter untuk memastikannya."

Yixing mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar, aku akan buat janji dengan dokter Choi—"

"Jangan dokter Choi,"

Yixing menekuk kening, "Kenapa jangan?"

Joonmyeon mengerucutkan bibir,

"Soalnya dokter Choi ganteng, nanti kau suka."

Yixing memutar mata, dan menggampar Joonmyeon dengan bantal sofa.

 **»»––««**

Esoknya kedua laki-laki yang sama-sama lahir di tahun 1991 itu menemukan diri mereka duduk bersandingan di depan kursi tunggu di koridor bangsal maternitas Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul.

Mereka sengaja mengambil cuti hari ini, dan sekarang mereka tengah menunggu antrian untuk dipanggil ke ruangan setelah membuat janji dengan seorang genealogist, Dr. Choi Siwon, kemarin malam.

Yixing benar-benar mengabaikan Joonmyeon yang merengek untuk tidak memilih Dokter Choi sebagai dokter mereka untuk memeriksa Yixing.

Bangsal maternitas memang relatif menjadi bangsal yang ramai di rumah sakit karena khusus menangani ibu hamil dan anak-anak. Dan hal itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Jonmyeon dan Yixing untuk menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar koridor, sesekali mengernyit tidak suka ketika mereka melihat beberapa anak menangis keras, sementara kedua orangtua mereka kelimpungan menenangkan anak-anak yang rewel dan tidak mau mau menurut.

Telinga mereka seakan ikut berdenging dengan suara melengking anak-anak dan bayi-bayi yang menangis. Mereka juga mengamati interaksi beberapa pasangan yang hendak check-up kehamilan di sebelah kanan dan kiri mereka berdua, tampak begitu bahagia.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon tak habis pikir, kenapa orang-orang bisa terlihat begitu bahagia karena akan memiliki anak? Padahal memiliki anak itu kan merepotkan, melelahkan, dan mengurangi waktumu untuk bersenang-senang.

Memiliki anak itu sama saja seperti berada di neraka.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing terlalu terlarut dengan kegiatan observasi mereka hingga tak menyadari dua wajah familiar mendekati tempat mereka duduk.

"Yixing? Joonmyeon?"

Kedua lelaki itu mendongak bersamaan, ekspresi terkejut terpancar dari air muka Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

"Hai Hunnie dan Lulu!"

Yixing menyapa hangat setelah ia dan Joonmyeon berdiri untuk menghambur kedua sahabat mereka, memberi pelukan erat setelahnya.

"Kalian kenapa bisa ada di bangsal maternitas?" Sehun akhirnya bertanya setelah pertanyaan basa-basi terlempar diantara mereka berempat.

"Kalian sendiri ngapain ada disini?" Yixing malah balik bertanya.

"Kami tadi baru saja bertemu dengan dokter kandungan," Luhan meluruhi.

"Luhan hamil lagi?" Joonmyeon menyahut, bola matanya tampak sedikit membulat. Yang benar saja, Sehun dan Luhan sudah memiliki tiga balita di rumah, dan sekarang mereka mau tambah lagi?

"Sayangnya tidak," Sehun dan Luhan berbarengan menjawab.

Luhan terdengar bahagia dunia akhirat, sedang Sehun diliputi oleh nada masam,

"Luhan sempat muntah-muntah soalnya, jadi aku pikir dia hamil lagi, ternyata cuma keracunan bubble tea."

Joonmyeon serta Yixing menyorot pasangan beda usia 4 tahun itu dengan tatapan ' _dafuq'_. _Apapula itu, keracunan bubble tea?_

Kedua lelaki di depannya tak ambil pusing, Luhan kembali mengambil alih, "Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaan kami," tuturnya sedikit tak terima, nadanya mendesak, "Kalian ngapain disini?"

Luhan melempar pasangan di depannya itu dengan tatapan menelisik, sampai kemudian matanya terfokus pada Yixing yang menarikan matanya kesana kemari, menolak bertukar tatap. "Jangan jangan kamu hamil ya Xing?"

"Tidak kok," Yixing menjawab dengan nada mantap, harap-harap cemas Luhan akan percaya.

Karena kalau sampai sahabat-sahabatnya tahu dia akhirnya hamil, dia bisa jadi bahan _bully_ -an seumur hidup oleh mereka. Dia dan Joonmyeon yang selama ini mendeklarisikan diri membenci anak-anak, pada akhirnya bobol juga. _Shit._

"Kalau bukan Yixing yang hamil, berarti..." Sehun melanjutkan, beralih memandang Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon yang dipandangi begitu merasa tersinggung, "Aku bisa menonjokmu sekarang juga, Oh Sehun."

Sehun kicep.

"Ya sudah deh, kalau tidak mau bilang," Luhan mendecak dan menyisir poninya yang jatuh menutupi mata, " _By the way_ Xing..."

"Ya?"

Luhan mengamati Yixing dari atas ke bawah,

"Kau...gendutan ya?"

Bukannya membela Yixing, Joonmyeon malah ikut-ikutan nyeletuk,

"Iya ya, Xing. Kau gendut ya, kok aku tidak sadar?"

 **»»––««**

"Tuan Kim, apa matamu masih sakit?

"Tidak apa apa kok dok, tidak sesakit tadi. Hanya perih sedikit."

Joonmyeon mendesis lirih, sembari ia menempelkan kasa ke bagian mata kirinya yang mulai membiru. Tadi setelah berkata kalau suaminya itu gendutan, Yixing langsung menonjoknya detik itu juga. Menghasilkan memar yang lumayan besar di mata kiri Joonmyeon, hasil karya seni Yixing.

Tolong ingatkan Joonmyeon kalau Yixing itu masih laki-laki. Dan Yixing yang moody sangatlah berbahaya.

Yixing sendiri? Lelaki Tiongkok itu tampak tidak merasa bersalah sekali, ia justru duduk manis di samping Joonmyeon, memainkan _smartphone-_ nya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja USG-nya untuk melihat apakah ada janin di dalam," dokter itu menepuk kedua tangannya dan bangkit dari kursinya, dengan senyum hangat terpatri di wajahnya yang rupawan, Dokter Choi Siwon mempersilahkan pasangan di depannya dengan tangannya, "Tuan Zhang, silahkan Anda berbaring di atas _bed."_

Yixing menurut, ia membawa tubuhnya mendekati bed yang berada di sudut ruangan kemudian membaringkan dirinya, sedang Joonmyeon mengikuti dengan patuh di belakangnya, kemudian mendudukan diri di kursi tinggi sebelah ranjang. Satu tangannya masih memegangi kassa untuk menutupi matanya yang bengkak.

Dokter Choi dibuat sibuk mempersiapkan alat untuk ultrasound. Seorang suster dengan setia membantu dokter Choi jika dokter tampan itu membutuhkan bantuan. Suster perempuan itu juga yang meminta ijin kepada Yixing untuk membuka kemejanya sampai ke atas dada dan mengekspos bagian perutnya.

Setelah semua siap dan komputer telah tertancap, dokter Choi mendekat ke sisi ranjang, kedua tangannya yang sudah terbalut sarung tangan memegang sebuah botol berwarna putih. "Baiklah, Tuan Zhang sekarang saya akan mengoleskan gel ke atas perut Anda," kata sang dokter dengan nada ramah, "Memang nanti rasanya sedikit dingin, tapi tidak apa apa kan?"

Yixing menganggukan kepala tanpa suara. Dokter Choi menekan botol di tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke atas kulit perut Yixing. Begitu cairan gel itu menyentuh kulitnya, Yixing mengernyit dalam. Memang rasanya dingin sekali.

Dokter Choi meratakannya ke beberapa sisi, kemudian ia kembali meletakan botol itu di meja dan meraih transducter dari tempatnya. Pria itu lalu menempelkan transducter ke permukaan perut Yixing dengan pelan. Alat itu berfungsi memancarkan gelombang suara dengan frekuensi tinggi sehingga jika memang ada objek di dalam perut pasien, maka objek itu akan tampak di layar komputer.

Dokter Choi menarikan _transducter_ di tangannya ke sekitar perut Yixing dengan menekannya sedikit. Tangannya yang bebas sibuk menekan-nekan tombol-tombol di komputer yang Joonmyeon dan Yixing tidak tahu apa namanya. Sampai kemudian layar komputer menampilkan gambar berwarna hitam putih.

"Nah, Tuan Kim dan Tuan Zhang, kau lihat gumpalan samar berwarna putih di tengah itu?" Dokter Choi melempar senyum hangat pada kedua lelaki di depannya yang ikut mengamati layar dengan seksama. Dokter itu melanjutkan, nada bahagia terdengar dari suaranya,

"Gumpalan disana itu adalah bayi kalian, selamat ya."

Joonmyeon yang duduk di samping ranjang Yixing bertanya spontan, "Apa kau yakin itu bukan tumor, dokter?"

Dokter Choi menyorot Joonmyeon dengan pandangan aneh.

Yixing menghela nafas berat, "Tolong abaikan saja dia."

 **»»––««**

Sesampainya di rumah, Yixing beranjak menuju ke kamar mereka dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Joonmyeon turut berbaring di sampingnya.

Bersama-sama mereka memandangi langit-langit kamar, membiarkan gelap dan sunyi menyelimuti mereka, selain denting ponsel yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Kedua ponsel mereka silih berganti berdenting memenuhi ruang dengar. Akun aplikasi _chatting_ Yixing dan Joonmyeon sudah dipenuhi chat ucapan selamat dari teman-teman mereka, terutama Minseok yang _nge-spam_ _sticker_ ngakak.

Ada waktunya untuk memikirkan itu nanti.

Saat ini kepala mereka masih dikepung oleh berbagai kemungkinan dan pikiran yang berseliweran kesana kemari. Kata-kata dokter Choi tadi membuat mereka teremenung. Kata-katanya yang sederhana, namun benar-benar akan merubah hidup mereka berdua.

"Apa kau percaya kita akan segera punya anak?" Joonmyeon menggumam, suaranya setenang air, "Aku tidak percaya jika perkataan Minseok akan menjadi kenyataan,"

"Minseok pasti dukun," Yixing menimpali.

"Aku berdoa untuk keselamatan Jongdae,"

"Sama,"

"Jadi..." Joonmyeon menggumam, nadanya mengambang, "bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?

"Mengenai bayi ini?"

"Ya,"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau?"

"Sama."

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Tidak juga?"

"Apa kau sedih?"

"Tidak juga...?"

"Ini akan sangat... merepotkan."

"Ya,"

"Apa kita tetap akan mempertahankan bayi ini? "

Yixing menoleh ke kiri, menatap Joonmyeon lekat-lekat. Disebelahnya Joonmyeon turut menoleh, mengunci pandangan Yixing di tempat. " _Yeah,_ meskipun kita bilang kita tidak menginginkan anak, tapi jika sudah terlanjur mau bagaimana lagi? Semua tidak bisa diubah. Kita tidak bisa membuang bayi itu begitu saja kan?"

"Kau tidak ingin aku menggugurkan bayi ini?"

Pupil mata Joonmyeon sedikit melebar, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yixing.

"Xing... " panggilnya dengan nada keraguan yang sarat, "..kau tahu... itu namanya pembunuhan."

Yixing menghela nafas, menganggukan kepala membenarkan ucapan suaminya dengan kepala yang kembali menengadah ke langit-langit, "Iya aku tahu, aku hanya penasaran saja."

Joonmyeon meraih tangan Yixing yang tergeletak di sisinya dan mengenggamnya, kepalanya kembali tertoreh ke atas.

"Kita akan melewatinya bersama, oke?"

Kepala Yixing terangguk-angguk, ia meremas tangan Joonmyeon yang bertautan dengan tangannya erat-erat, seolah mengunci janji mereka disana.

"Oke,"

* * *

 **tbc.**

* * *

.

Hai hai, maaf ya updatenya lama, tugas tidak membiarkanku hidup tenang gaes :")

Terima kasih buat apreasiasinya lewat kolom review, maafkan kalo saya belum sempat membalas satu-satu yang jelas saya baca semuanya dan **saya berterima kasih banyak.**

Oh, dan saat membaca kolom review, saya gak sengaja nemu satu review yang membuat saya tergelitik, pingin ngakak aja gitu. Untuk **Guest tercinta** yang ngatain saya delu, maksudnya delu apa ya? Karena mpregnya atau karena Sulaynya? Kalau karena mpregnya saya masih bisa terima, memang jelas nggak masuk akal sih, saya akui.

tapi kalau Sulaynya... :") maaf jiwa shipper saya langsung berkobar /eaaak. Memang salah ya saya suka sama otp ini? Apanya yang delu sih? Saya nggak memaksa mereka real kok, sampe beneran pacaran atau pingin mereka nikah atau apa.

saya memilih Sulay jadi otp saya karena saya suka sama interaksi mereka, makanya saya bikin ff nya untuk mengapresiasi couple ini. Kenapa harus delu? Ff kan emang butuh imajinasi kan? Terus kenapa? Anda nggak suka sulay? Kalo nggak suka kan tinggal di click close atuh, neng/agan :""") Saya terima kalau Anda nggak suka sama ff ini tapi jangan dihina dong otp saya. Saya udah sering nemu haters sulay, sebenernya udah kebal sih, tapi yaaa... namanya shipper sih ya wkwk.

Ah udah ah, nanti AN nya bisa ngalahin panjang isi ff nya wkwkw. **Terima kasih yaa buat semuanya, saya terima segala kritik dan saran kok.** Dan terima kasih juga kepada Guest yang udah ngebelain saya /Eaaa aku kegeeran wkwk/

 **Mind to review** untuk chapter kedua ini? :3 maap ya kalau aneh atau garing atau apa :")


	3. CHAPTER TIGA

**_Disclaimer:_** _karakter bukan kepunyaan penulis, hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita._

 ** _Warning:_** _BXB, yaoi, mpreg (disini male-preganancy itu adalah hal yang lazim), implisit smut, possible OOC, dan humor gagal, TYPOS._

 ** _Pairing:_** _sulay, with some other pairings._

 _ **please take a note, kalau tidak suka, boleh di close kok ^^**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Children?_**

 **No, Thanks.**

 **»»––««**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER TIGA**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Yixing hamil'_

Satu kalimat, dua kata.

Kalimat sederhana, padat dan jelas, namun mampu membuat ratusan _notifications_ yang isinya hampir sembilan puluh persen dipastikan _bully-_ an semua.

Tentu saja Luhan yang menjadi dalang dari semuanya.

Ratu gosip, setahta dengan Byun Baekhyun, yang telinga dan mulutnya sama-sama tidak bisa dikondisikan.

Luhan menyebarkan kabar ke _grup chat_ mereka mengenai pertemuannya dengan Yixing dan Joonmyeon di bangsal maternitas. Lelaki itu juga langsung mengklaim bahwa Yixing sedang berbadan dua, tanpa mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya terlebih dulu kepada kedua orang yang dijadikannya bahan gosip.

Otomatis Joonmyeon dan Yixing kelimpungan, tak berdaya meladeni pertanyaan teman-teman mereka, atau bahkan menyangkalnya sekalipun.

Karena lagipula, apa yang bisa disangkal, kalau memang hal itu adalah fakta?

Mau disembunyikan pun, lama-lama kesepuluh orang itu juga akan tahu pada akhirnya.

Dan disinilah mereka, dibawah intimidasi sepuluh pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan sorot kemenangan, jangan lupakan juga seringai mengejek mereka yang terpatri di sudut bibir.

Dan sialnya lagi, di saat seperti ini, semua sahabat mereka justru datang dalam formasi lengkap.

Lebih menyebalkannya lagi, semuanya juga sepakat untuk tidak membawa anak-anak mereka yang rewel dan berisik luar biasa itu ke acara gathering mereka di hari Sabtu ini, di cafe tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

 _Terkutuklah._

Memang. Kalau sedang ada niat jahat, mereka semua memang kompak.

"Bobol juga ya akhirnya..."

"Sok sok an sih."

"Kubilang juga apa..."

"Nggak tahan juga kan?"

"Kelepasan ngeluarin di dalem ya _hyung_?"

.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah _Kim fucking Minseok._

 _._

Sedari tadi pria itu tertawa tak tak berhenti berhenti di ujung meja, sembari ia menggigiti bakpao dagingnya.

"MUAHAHAHA—"

"..."

"MUAHAHAHA—"

"..."

"MUAHAHAHAHUAHUA—"

Sumpah demi apapun, Yixing sumpahin dalam hati Kim Minseok keselek bakpao.

"MUAHAHAHAH-OHOKHOKHOK—"

.

Sudut bibir Yixing terungkit untuk membentuk _smirk._

 _._

 _'Mungkin tidak cuman Minseok yang bakat jadi dukun.'_

 _._

Dan entah bagaimana, sekarang Yixing berakhir diblokade oleh Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok dan Tao. Sedang suaminya, Joonmyeon dikerubungi di meja lain oleh sisanya, Kris, Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Kai—para suami yang mengaku manly, tapi takut ' _istri'_.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Baekhyun menyentuh pundaknya dari tempat duduknya yang tepat di samping Yixing, "Kau pasti bahagia setelah 4 tahun pernikahan, kalian akan segera punya anak?"

Yixing mengernyitkan hidungnya, tampak jijik, "Tidak juga. Anak anak itu kan menyeba—" ia menutup mulut, tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena memorinya langsung tertuju pada tragedi kutukan Minseok dua bulan yang lalu.

 _Tidak, terima kasih._

Yixing tidak mau dikutuk macam-macam lagi, apalagi oleh kelima temannya yang terkenal sadis-sadis ini.

"Errr... yah, biasa sajalah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang tinggal jalani saja,"

"Kalian berdua adalah satu-satunya pasangan di dunia yang merasa seolah mempunyai anak itu adalah akhir dunia," Minseok lalu berdecak, "Setelah ini, rasakan saja. Makanya jangan macam-macam."

 _Iya, ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia Minseok_ , Yixing meringis dalam hati.

"Apa kau selalu mengalami _morning sickness_ , Xing?" Luhan membuka suara, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengiris-ngiris _gordonblue_ -nya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Yixing menyesap jus jeruknya sedikit, sebelum ia menjawab, alisnya mengerut dalam, dari nadanya, jelas ia tidak menyukai rasanya _Morning Sickness_. " _Well yeah_ , hampir setiap hari kurasa."

"Aku ingat jaman jaman awal hamil memang paling tidak enak." Kyungsoo meluruhi, satu tangannya yang mengenggam garpu menyuapkan black _forest-_ nya ke dalam mulut, "Apalagi kalau hamil dengan kembar triplet seperti aku dulu, lelahnya berkali-kali lipat."

"Ya, memang. Tapi dengan alasan itulah kita bisa menyuruh suami kita melakukan apapun semau kita."

Tao yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya meluruhi, dan kalimatnya yang rasanya kejam itu mampu membuat satu meja tertawa setan, kecuali Yixing, _tentu saja._

Yixing justru tampak mengerutkan keningnya, memandang teman-temannya satu per satu dengan ekspresi mengkritisi.

"Aku tidak akan sejahat itu pada Joonmyeon, tidak seperti kalian." deklarasinya dengan bangga kepada mereka.

Dari seberang tempat duduk Yixing, Tao menyeringai, ia mencodongkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Yixing dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, "Kau hanya belum merasakannya saja, gegeku sayang."

 **»»––««**

Sementara di meja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul, keenam lelaki disana juga membicarakan topik tak jauh beda. Mengenai pengalaman menghadapi pasangan mereka selama masa mengandung, dan dari cerita yang mereka utarakan, masa mengidam seolah menjadi masa yang menjadi momok paling menakutkan dan paling buruk.

"Minseok yang imut bisa berubah jadi menakutkan, " Jongdae mengawali cerita, "Ia mengidam semua jajanan pasar yang ada, dan saat aku pernah sekali tidak menurutinya— **Cuma sekali saja** , aku ulangi. Paginya aku bangun dengan koper berisi semua pakaianku di samping tempat tidur," Jongdae mengernyit, ekspresi ketakutan jelas tercetak di parasnya.

"Kalau aku sih, yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat Kyungsoo menolak tidur satu ranjang denganku selama lima bulan pertama kehamilan," Kai merengut, bibirnya mengerucut lucu, "Paling baik dia membiarkanku tidur satu kamar dengannya, tapi aku tidak boleh tidur di ranjang yang sama. Setiap aku mencoba diam-diam naik ke ranjang, bokongku selalu ditendang."

Chanyeol yang asyik memakan jamuannya, tidak mau kalah memberi komentar. "Baekhyun yang tidak hamil saja menakutkan," Ia menelan makanannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Apalagi yang sedang hamil, kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana mengerikannya."

Keenam lelaki itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri bersamaan.

Setelah beberapa lama keheningan, Kris menambahi, "Waktu si Tao hamil Mei Li, itu menjadi saat-saat kebangkrutanku, asal kalian tahu," ia berkata sambil mencomot batang demi batang _french fries_ dari meja, "Tao mengidam dibelikan barang-barang keluaran terbaru dari Gucci, yang sialnya lagi," kata Kris dengan ekspresi menyedihkannya, "selalu ada saja di setiap bulannya. Aku bersumpah rasanya aku dan kartu kreditku ingin menangis sajasaat itu,"

"Itu karena kaunya saja yang lemah yang tidak mampu menolak Tao," Joonmyeon mencibir. Ia jelas tahu kalau Tao selalu berhasil mengendalikan Kris, apalagi kalau sudah mengeluarkan _bbuing-bbuing_ -nya yang kata Kris, imutnya mantap jiwa.

Ia kemudian beralih memandang kelima temannya itu dengan kedua mata disipitkan, nadanya tajam. "Kalian semua juga sama saja. Dasar memble,"

"Kau hanya belum tahu rasanya saja, _Hyung_." Sehun menumpukan satu tangannya di atas meja, telapak tangannya menyangga dagu, "Orang hamil itu memang aneh-aneh, apalagi saat masa mengidam. Tapi entah kenapa, kau akan selalu berakhir menuruti permintaan mereka."

Kai sebagai _best friend forever_ Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepala, "Benar, _hyung_. Dan yang paling menyiksa adalah saat pasanganmu hamil, maka kau tidak bisa berhubungan seksual kapanpun dan dengan gaya apapun yang kau mau karena— _ADAW_!" Kai memekik, ia memegangi pelipisnya yang kena sambar buku menu oleh Jongdae yang mendesis jengkel,

"Hanya itu saja yang kau pikirkan, tidak heran kalian sudah punya lima anak sendiri,"

"Tapi benar sih," Kris yang kebetulan berada tepat di sebelah Joonmyeon menimpali, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk nepuk punggung calon ayah itu dengan simpatik,

"Bersiaplah akan siksaan yang akan segera kau hadapi, Joon. Semoga kau selamat."

Kemudian ucapan Kris itu diikuti oleh tawa kelima pemuda lainnya yang mengelilingi Joonmyeon.

Sementara Joonmyeon hanya merespon dengan memutar mata, dan menjawab dengan nada penuh percaya diri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yakin Yixing tidak akan sejahat itu padaku,"

Kelima lelaki di meja itu hanya mendengus keras-keras, tanda tidak percaya.

 **»»––««**

"Apa kau merasa mual?"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau lapar?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, masih kenyang."

"Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa posisi dudukmu nyaman? Tidak terlalu kencang kan _seat-bealt-_ nya?"

"Tidak, Joonmyeon," Yixing berujar, kepalanya tertoleh ke samping, memandang Joonmyeon yang berada di belakang kursi kemudi dengan skeptis. "Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya sangsi, "Tiba tiba jadi perhatian sekali? Geli, tahu."

"Tidak ada apa apa sih," Joonmyeon menyatukan ujung _sealt-belt_ -nya dan meletakan kedua tangannya di atas roda kemudi. Mereka saat ini berada dalam mobil Joonmyeon yang masih terparkir di halaman parkir _cafe_ , bersiap untuk pulang setelah acara _gathering_ mereka berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu.

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah beberapa lama kesunyian, dan mobil mereka tidak segera turun ke jalanan.

"Eum Xing..." panggilnya ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan sejahat itu padaku saat kau menjalani kehamilanmu nanti?" akhirnya Joonmyeon memberanikan diri bertanya.

Meski tidak mengakuinya keras-keras, percakapan Joonmyeon dengan teman-temannya tadi sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya dan membuatnya kepikiran, terutama di bagian masa mengidam, yang sebentar lagi akan dialami Yixing, mengingat usia kandungannya sudah akan memasuki bulan ketiga.

Meski Joonmyeon terkesan tidak peduli, namun diam-diam dia menjereng kuping besar-besar mendengarkan cerita teman-temannya yang harus menghadapi masa ngidam— _siksaan_ — dari pasangan mereka itu.

Mau tidak mau, dia kan juga jadi was was juga. Walau ia tahu jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya, rasanya tidak mungkin Yixing yang kalem akan menyiksanya dengan sebegitu sadisnya seperti apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya yang lain.

Yixing mendecakan lidah, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan sejahat itu padamu, Joon. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Bibir Joonmyeon perlahan demi perlahan membentuk senyum lega. Ia ulurkan tangannya untuk mengenggam tangan Yixing, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan aura _blink-blink_ yang menguar di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau memang yang terbaik untukku, Xing." Ujarnya dengan nada lembut, ia mendekatkan punggung tangan Yixing dan menciumnya,

"Aku tanpamu, butiran debu."

Yixing bergidik, menutup mulutnya.

"Nah, sekarang aku merasa mual."

 **»»––««**

Yixing memutar kunci dan menariknya dari lubang. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang tadi melingkari tubuhnya, kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan menyelipkan tubuhnya keluar. Yixing mengangkat kedua lengannya ke udara dan meregangkannya untuk mirilekskan kumpulan ototnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang dinantikan Yixing. Karena hari ini, ia resmi kembali mengemban tugasnya sebagai _dance instructor_ setelah tiga hari kemarin ia mengambil cuti. Memang sudah nalurinya, rasanya Yixing tidak bisa jauh lama-lama dari yang namanya menari.

Maka dengan seulas senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya, pemuda itu melangkah dengan ceria menuju pintu masuk gedung setelah ia memastikan mobilnya telah terkunci. Ia menunduk dan mengumbar senyum ramah pada _staff_ lain yang ditemuinya di lobby dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju _studio dance_ yang terletak di lantai 8 gedung.

Yixing melangkahkan kaki dari pintu metalik lift yang bergeser membuka, dengan tangan memegangi strap backpack-nya yang menyampir di bahu kirinya, Yixing membelokan langkah. Sesampainya di sebuah pintu kaca, Yixing melepaskan sneakernya yang melekat di kaki ke rak yang telah tersedia kemudian mendorong pintu kaca itu ke dalam. Pemuda itu baru menjajakan satu kaki ke dalam, saat sebuah nada tajam membelah udara merebut atensinya.

"Astaga. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kepala Yixing terdongak, kedua matanya mengedip polos. "Tentu saja mengajar _choreo_ —"

"Dalam keadaan hamil?" Hyoyeon, rekan dekatnya yang juga _dance instructor_ senior dan salah satu petinggi agensi, menekuk kedua lengannya ke depan dada.

Alis Yixing bertaut dalam, "Tahu darimana kalau aku—"

"Hamil?" Hyoyeon memotong, berjalan mendekat ke arah Yixing, "Aku tahu dari Luhan,"

Bola mata Yixing berputar malas, "Tentu saja," ujarnya sarkastis.

Tidak heran sih, Hyoyeon itu kan sepupu dari sepupunya sepupu sepupu Sehun, dan mereka adalah teman— _penggosip_ —akrab. Yixing takut, lama kelamaan Luhan akan mengabarkan kehamilannya itu ke seluruh dunia.

 _Laknat kau, Luhan._

"Lalu? Kalau hamil, memangnya kenapa?"

Yixing ikut-ikutan melipat tangan di depan dada, memandang Hyeyeon dengan sorot menantang.

Wanita di depannya itu mendecakan lidah, "Di trimester pertama, kau itu tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan terlalu banyak bergerak, dasar bodoh," ucapnya, kini dengan kedua tangan tersampir di pinggang, persis seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya, "Kandungan dan bayimu itu masih lemah dan rawan keguguran kalau kau kecapaian atau _stress._ Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan? Apa doktermu tidak memberitahumu?"

"Eum, tidak...?" Yixing menjawab, ingat-ingat lupa. Lagipula dia terlalu disilaukan oleh kegantengan sang dokter daripada memperhatikan instruksinya.

 _Jangan bilang Joonmyeon._

"Pokoknya kau itu harus banyak-banyak istrihat di trimister pertama ini. Memang orang yang sedang hamil itu rawan lelah dan kau harus membatasi kegiatanmu. Lagipula kau tidak banyak bisa diharapkan dalam keadaan hamil begini. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, nanti yang repot juga aku dan agensi," Hyeoyeon menasihati, diikuti oleh helaan nafas, "Ambil cuti sementara saja deh, lebih baik. Aku bisa menggantikanmu dulu atau aku bisa bilang pada yang lain untuk memberimu cuti dan mencari _choreographer_ lain untuk menggantikanmu sementara. Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang,"

"Hyo, _calm down_ ," tangan Yixing terangkat ke depan, gestur bagi Hyoyeon untuk tenang dan berhenti menarik-narik tangannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Perutku belum sebesar itu, aku masih bisa bergerak kok—"

"Tidak tidak," interupsi Hyoyeon, ia mendorong punggung Yixing agar keluar studio sesegera mungkin, "Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya jadi aku lebih tahu. Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang," Hyoyeon menarik pintu kaca dan sedikit mendorong punggung Yixing agar terdorong ke luar. _Well,_ secara wewenang, Hyoyeon memang memiliki hak untuk mengusir Yixing semaunya.

"Tapi-tapi-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, pulang sana! _Zaijian,_ Yixing sayang~"

Setelah mengedipkan mata, Hyeoyeon membanting pintu tepat didepan mukanya begitu saja.

Yixing mengerucutkan bibir, "Padahal kan aku cuman hamil, bukan sakit keras!" teriaknya keras dengan sengaja, menendang tembok di sampingnya, namun berakhir memekik karena— _fuck, itu sakit._

 **»»––««**

Joonmyeon yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya ke garasi sedikit terkejut melihat mobil Yixing sudah terparkir di dalam. Apa artinya suaminya itu sudah pulang? Sungguh? jam 2 siang Yixing sudah ada di rumah?

 _Tumben sekali_ , pikir pemuda itu. Memang, diantara mereka berdua, justru Yixing yang lebih sering pulang malam daripada Joonmyeon yang bekerja di dalam perusahaan. Yah, Joonmyeon maklum sih, Yixing itu kan _choreograper_ dari agensi ternama, jadi pasti sibuk sekali mengajari satu grup ke grup lainnya.

Joonmyeon mendorong kusen pintu dan menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam. Dengan satu tangan mengenggam tas kerja sedangkan satunya lagi bertengger di leher untuk melucuti dasinya, Joonmyeon melangkah ke ruang tamu dan menemukan suaminya tengah bersandar pada sofa dengan sebuah bantal di pangkuan, satu tangannya menjumput satu per satu cookies dari _jar_ makanan yang diletakan di samping kakinya yang terlipat di sofa. "Tumben kau sudah pulang?"

Tanpa melepaskan padangan dari layar televisi, Yixing menggumam, "Aku diusir,"

"Ha?"

Helaan nafas terlepas dari bibir Yixing, "Katanya aku disuruh ambil cuti sebentar karena aku hamil dan tidak memungkinkan mengajar _choreo_ ,"

Joonmyeon menyadari wajah Yixing yang tertunduk sendu, mengangkat tangan untuk menggaruk tengkuk. Kalau begini, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Ia tahu, _sangat tahu,_ kalau _passion_ Yixing memang ada di _dance_ sejak ia mengenal pemuda itu. Dan mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi kesukaannya tentu menjadi sebuah penyiksaan batin tersendiri baginya.

"Maaf ya?" kata Joonmyeon, " Aku juga salah. Kalau saja aku tidak me—"

"Memasukan penismu itu—"

"Atau mungkin saja—"

"Mengeluarkan spermamu di dalam lubangku—"

"Kalau saja—"

"Kau tidak lupa memakai kondom—"

Joonmyeon mendengus, agak kesal. "Xing, bisa tidak kau tidak bicara vulgar?"

Yixing mematikan televisinya detik itu juga dan menegakan tubuh. Ia memicingkan mata pada Joonmyeon di sisinya, "Oh jadi bicara vulgar sekarang salah?"

Joonmyeon menegak ludah, keras.

 _Mati kau, Kim Joonmyeon._

 _Moody Yixing datang menyerang—_

"Tidak sih—"

"Orang mulut mulutku kok kenapa kau yang sewot?"

"Yi-"

"Kau tidak usah sok ngatur deh—"

"Xing—"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka gitu, aku berbicara vulgar? Aku dan kau kan bukan anak kecil. Memang yang aku bilang itu kan fakta. Dan memang sebagian kan juga salahmu," Yixing memicingkan mata melihat Joonmyeon yang hendak membuka mulut lagi, "Apa? Tidak terima? Mau menyalahkanku lagi?"

Joonmyeon belajar, berdebat dengan Yixing yang _moody_ seolah akan membuatmu menjadi makhluk paling hina sedunia.

 _Serius._

Selain itu, Joonmyeon tidak mau jika harus ditendang dari kamar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi Joonmyeon lebih memilih mengalah saja demi kebaikan bersama.

Ia menghela nafas berat,

.

"Iya Xing, kamu suci, aku penuh dosa,"

 **»»––««**

Joonmyeon dibangunkan oleh suara bel pintu yang berdenting berkali-kali. Erangan keras tak bisa ia tahan. _Siapa sih yang bertamu sepagi ini ke rumah_ , rutuknya.

Joonmyeon dengan sedikit sungkan bangkit dari pembaringan, kedua tangannya ia dorong ke depan untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku sejenak.

Kepalanya tertoleh pada Yixing di sisinya yang masih tertidur pulas, meringkuk di bawah selimut mereka. Joonmyeon _sweatdrop._

Yixing masih bisa melanjutkan tidurnya padahal dentingan bel pintu itu benar-benar menganggu. Joonmyeon yakin, bahkan suara bom pun belum tentu akan membangunkan Yixing dadi alam mimpi.

Sembari mengucek matanya dengan kepalan tangan, Joonmyeon menuju ke pintu dan membawa dirinya keluar kamar, melewati ruang tamu kemudian mencapai pintu. Joonmyeon menekan angka-angka di dalam monitor yang tertempel di sisi pintu untuk membuka _password-_ nya.

Tanpa sempat melihat ke _intercom_ siapa gerangan tamu kurang ajarnya pagi ini karena masih terlalu ngantuk, Joonmyeon membuka daun pintu. Ia bersumpah, jika hanya pengantar susu atau salah satu dari temannya, ia ak—

 _ **BRUKK.**_

Bertumpuk-tumpuk tas langsung menyambar mukanya detik itu juga,

" _DAFUK—"_

"Ngomong apa sih Joon," suara itu berkata santai dari balik tumpukan tas yang menghalangi arah pandangnya. Joonmyeon yang mengenali suara familiar ini langsung memekik heboh.

" _IBWUHUU_?"

Joonmyeon meletakan tumpukan tas di tangannya ke lantai begitu saja, namun tetap dengan hati-hati. Bisa bisa nanti ia gantian disambar dengan hak tinggi jika tas-tas itu sampai kenapa-napa.

Menghela nafas lega karena ia kembali bebas bernafas, Joonmyeon mendongak untuk menatap sosok tak asing di kehidupannya itu. "Ibu? Kenapa datang kemari?"

Tak peduli umur, Nyonya Kim mengerucutkan bibir. "Seharusnya kau itu memeluk Ibu dan menanyakan kabar Ibu terlebih dulu," protesnya sewot.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, "Ibu tidak pernah datang kemari jika tidak ada maksud tertentu." Pemuda itu menekan pangkal hidung dengan satu jari, menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Aku sudah terlalu hafal,"

"Kau ini. Untung tidak Ibu kutuk jadi batu kau." Nyonya Kim mencibir, lalu memandang Joonmyeon sepenuhnya, binar matanya tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan, "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu Ibu dan Ayah kalau kalian akan segera jadi orangtua? Ya Tuhan, akhirnyaaaaa," desah sang Ibu dengan kebahagiaan yang kentara, "Sebentar lagi anakku akan jadi seorang Ayah dan Ibu akan segera mendapatkan cucu—"

"Tunggu," sela Joonmyeon dengan mengangkat tangannya, "Darimana Ibu tahu?"

"Aku diberitahu teman temanmu."

Kantung mata Joonmyeon berkedut-kedut, jengkel.

 _Sebenarnya ibunya ini ibunya siapa sih? Kenapa yang mengabari malah jadi teman temannya?_

Keributan yang Ibu dan anak ciptakan itu rupanya mampu memaksa Yixing akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia muncul dari balik punggung Joonmyeon, dan dengan satu tangan mengusap wajah untuk membawanya ke alam sadar, Yixing memanggil,

"Ibu disini?"

Air muka Nyonya Kim langsung Joonmyeon berseri-seri melihat kedatangan Yixing. Ia tumpahkan tas bawaannya ke tangan Joonmyeon, lalu beranjak untuk memeluk Yixing erat-erat. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan anak kandungnya yang merengek keberatan. "Ibu sebenarnya bawa apa sih, _yasalam!_ Batu?!"

"Selamat pagi menantuku yang paling tampan, manis, pintar, agak lemot, tapi baik hati dan tidak sombong," Nyonya Kim tersenyum menarik diri dari pelukan eratnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Yixing, "Bagaimana keadaanmu dan cucu Ibu?"

"Eum... baik-baik saja bu," ujar Yixing semampu mungkin, agak sulit berbicara dengan kedua tangan mertua-nya yang menekan pipinya seperti itu, "Ibu tau darimana kalau aku..."

"Hamil?" Nyonya Kim tertawa, kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya untuk bertepuk tangan antusias, "Tentu saja dari teman- temanmu," ia mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam, cemberut, "Aku kecewa kalian tidak memberitahuku secara langsung lho,"

Joonmyeon menimpali dari belakang, "Kami ingin memberitahu, bu. Tapi kan kandungan Yixing masih awal sekali, kalau ternyata keguguran bagaimana—"

"Ey, Joon! Bicaranya yang baik-baik! Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi apa-apa pada cucu Ibu, oke?"

Nyonya Kim membalik badan untuk melempar anaknya sebuah delikan tajam yang hanya mendapat dengusan kecil. Ia menghedap menantunya itu lagi, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Yixing yang sedikit lebih berisi, "Yixing, kamu gendutan ya tapi?"

Joonmyeon memucat di tempat.

"I-ibu..."

 _Yixing... tidak akan memukul Ibunya seperti ia memukul Joonmyeon dulu kan?_

 _Sungguh,_ Joonmyeon trauma.

Berbeda dari respon yang ditakutkan Joonmyeon, Yixing justru mengulas senyum lebar, yang membuat Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega dalam-dalam.

"Memang akhir-akhir ini aku lebih banyak makan, Ibu." jawabnya dengan lembut.

 _Ha, dasar muna,_ Joonmyeon mencibir di sudut ruangan.

Nyonya Kim tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, itu kan juga demi kau dan cucu Ibu ya kan?" katanya, "Apa kau sudah sarapan, sayang?"

"Belum," Yixing menggelengkan kepala.

Ibu Joonmyeon berseru girang, "Baiklah, ibu akan memasakan masakan paling enak untuk menantu terbaik Ibu inj" ia berkata dengan semangat berapi-api, mengabaikan Joonmyeon yang menggumam, " _Kan memang menantu Ibu cuman Yixing_ ," Ibunya berbalik menatap putra satu-satunya itu, kemudian memberi titah, "Joonmyeon! Bawakan barang barang ibu ke dalam! Cepat!"

Nyonya Kim melenggang masuk ke dalam begitu saja, mungkin ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan bagi menantunya yang tersayang.

Joonmyeon menatap tumpukan tas-tas seberat batu di lantai dengan nelangsa. Ia mengerling pada Yixing dengan _puppy eyes_ dan nada dimanis-maniskan,

"Xingie belahan jiwaku, bantuin aku?"

Bibir dimajukan.

Yixing mengedip datar.

Bibir maju lagi.

Yixing masih mengedip datar.

Maju sekali lagi, dan—

"Males,"

Yixing juga ikut melenggang, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Joonmyeon di depan pintu.

Joonmyeon mengerang, "XINGIE—"

"JOONMYEON, JANGAN SEKALI KALI KAU MENYURUH YIXING MENGANGKAT BARANG-BARANG ATAU IBU JEWER KAMU YA."

Samar-samar Joonmyeon mendengar suara, " _fighting Joonmyeonnie~"_ yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa setan dari kejauhan.

 _Tuhan._

 _._

Kalau tahu begini mending dia yang hamil saja.

 **»»––««**

Mereka bertiga menghabiskan sarapan yang dibuat oleh Ibu Joonmyeon pagi itu dengan khidmat. Meskipun Ibunya itu cerewet dan galak, Joonmyeon mengakui kalau ibunya itu adalah yang terbaik, makanan yang dibuatnya selalu lezat untuk disantap, dan dia juga sangat merindukan masakan Ibunya—walaupun masakan Yixing tidak kalah enak juga.

Nyonya Kim membawa gelasnya ke bibir dan menyesap air putihnya hingga tandas. Ia meraih serbet untuk mengelap sudut bibirnya. "Tujuan Ibu datang kesini adalah," mulai wanita baya itu, "untuk memberitahu kalian mengenai persiapan menjadi calon orangtua karena aku tahu kalian berdua juga sama-sama tidak tahunya. Aku beritahu, meski sepertinya simpel, tapi masa kehamilan lah yang menjadi dasar dari perkembangan psikologis dan fisik anak kalian di masa depan nanti, jadi Ibu ingin kalian mendengarkan baik-baik, oke?"

Kedua calon ayah meja makan itu mengangguk patuh, mendengarkan wejangan mengenai apa-apa saja yang boleh dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan semasa masa kehamilan dengan kepala terangguk-angguk atau gumaman mengiyakan.

"Nah di trimester pertama ini, Yixing juga bakal masuk kemungkinan masuk masa mengidam lho," lanjut Nyonya Kim dengan seulas senyum kecil, "di masa mengidam, orang hamil bisa saja mengidam sesuatu yang masuk akal sampai yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Semua orang hamil bisa berbeda-beda juga lamanya masa mengidam, itu pengaruh hormon dan itu wajar. Yang terpenting adalah kau,"

Ibunya mengerling pada anak lelaki tampannya itu lekat-lekat, "Sebagai suami yang baik, turuti saja keinginan mengidam Yixing, oke sayang? Lagipula kata orang-orang kalau mengidam tidak dituruti, nanti anakmu bakal ileran."

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahi, "Memang ada korelasinya? Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak masuk akal atau tidak pun, itu tidak penting," Nyonya Kim mengibaskan tangan tak acuh, "Yang terpenting adalah kau berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mengidam Yixing." Ia mewejangi, lalu beralih ke Yixing, "Kalau kau ingin apa apa, bilang saja ke Joonmyeon ya sayang?"

Yixing mengangguk-angguk antusias, sementara di seberang Joonmyeon menangis dalam hati.

 _Astaga. Ia bisa membayangkan mimpi buruk macam apa yang akan segera menunggunya di ujung sana._

Nyonya Kim tersenyum sumringah, "Baiklah—oh hampir lupa, Ibu lupa memberitahu kalian kalau untuk sementara Ibu akan tinggal di sini sampai Ayah kalian pulang dari luar kota, jadi ya—tidak tentu juga akan berapa lama Ibu tinggal disini," deklarasi ibunya secara sepihak.

Joonmyeon menyela, "T-tapi I-ibu..."

kalau Ibunya disini, ia dan Yixing kan tidak bisa berbuat bebas, termasuk ketika melakukan _you-know-what_ semau mereka.

Sebenarnya, Yixing dan Joonmyeon itu adalah pasangan diam-diam menghanyutkan, yang tingkat kehornyan-nya hampir menyaingi Kaisoo di posisi puncak, terkadang mereka bisa bercinta dimana saja ketika situasi memungkinkan. Hanya kemarin saja, _sayangnya,_ mereka akhirnya kebobolan.

"Kenapa?" Nyonya Kim memasang tampak sedih mendengar nada tidak rela Joonmyeon, "Kau tidak suka Ibu disini ya? Kau rela membiarkan Ibu kesepian di rumah? Apa kau rela meninggalkan Ibu terkatung-katung dijalan, menahan haus dan lapar lalu—"

"Iya Ibu, Ibu boleh kok tinggal disini," Joonmyeon memotong, menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Nyonya Kim nyengir lebar dan berdiri untuk memeluk anaknya erat-erat, "Awww Joonmyeonnie~ kau memang anak Ibu yang paling terbaik!"

Joonmyeon memutar mata,

"Ya kan memang cuman aku satu-satunya anak Ibu,"

 **»»––««**

 _'Aku ingin makan steak dan es krim. Belikan ya, Joonie :*_.'

Begitu isi pesan Yixing ketika Joonmyeon selesai rapat tadi. Ia sudah membalas kalau ia akan membelikannya ketika pulang kantor, sekitar jam 2 an, dan Yixing menyetujuinya, sama sekali tidak rewel untuk dibelikan sekarang.

"Jadi benar ngidamnya sudah dimulai ya.." batin Joonmyeon kala ia membawa mobilnya menuju rumah dengan satu cup es krim dan satu porsi _steak beef_ kesukaan Yixing terbungkus di kursi samping kemudi.

Joonmyeon berpikir kalau ngidam Yixing tampak normal normal saja, tidak seperti kata teman teman dan ibunya yang katanya orang hamil itu suka mengidam aneh-aneh. Joonmyeon makin cinta deh dengan suaminya itu.

Joonmyeon menenteng dua bungkusan itu di satu tangan sembari ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah. Ia menemukan Yixing lagi-lagi terduduk di sofa ruang tengah, hanya saja kini di pangkuannya ada laptop dan bukan toples makanan.

"Nih, aku sudah belikan," katanya pada pemuda itu. Yixing menengadahkan kepala dari laptopnya dan tersenyum, menerima bungkusan dari tangan Joonmyeon dengan penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih, Joonmyeon."

Pemuda itu membalas tersenyum, "Aku ambilkan garpu dan piringnya ya." tawar Joonmyeon yang diangguki cepat oleh Yixing.

Ia meletakan tas kerja dan kuncinya di _coffe table_ dekat televisi lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil piring porselen serta pisau dan garpu dari cabinet di atas kompor. Ia membawanya ke ruang tengah dan memberikannya pada Yixing yang sudah melepas kotak pembungkus _beef steak-_ nya.

"Ibu kemana?" tanya Joonmyeon setelah ia mendudukan diri di samping Yixing.

"Katanya tadi Ibu pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan. Sebenarnya sih aku yang ingin pergi tapi Ibu bilang aku lebih baik di rumah saja," Yixing menjawab tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan perhatian dari makanannya, sedetik kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan Ibu mertuanya yang berseru, _"Ibu pulang~_ "

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah pintu, menemukan Ibunya dengan berkantung-kantung plastik di kedua tangannya. Joonmyeon bangkit dari sofa, "Aku bantuin bawakan ya bu?"

"Ey, tidak usah." cegah Ibunya, "Ibu bisa kok, ini tidak berat, sungguh. Kau temani saja Yixing disitu."

"Yang benar bu?" Joonmyeon bertanya sekali lagi, yang dibalas ibunya dengan anggukan yakin sembari ibunya berjalan ke dapur untuk meletakan plastik-plastik berisi persediaan yang telah dibelinya.

Joonmyeon menggidikan bahu, satu tangannya merambat ke leher untuk melepas dasinya yang masih melingkar. Ia menoleh pada Yixing yang tengah membuka cup _ice cream_ -nya, kemudian tanpa di duga ia menuangkan _ice-cream_ yang ada di tangannya itu ke atas _steak-_ nya.

Joonmyeon yang melihatnya langsung berjingit menjauh, mengernyit jijik. "Yixing apa yang kau lakukan?! **EWWWWWWW**."

Yixing mengerjap polos, menghentikan kegiatannya. "Apa? Tentu saja memakannya."

"TAPI— _WHAT THE HELL,_ _STEAK_ -NYA KAU BERI ES KRIM BEGITU," teriak Joonmyeon histeris, "Kau sehat kan?"

"Sehat kok, walafiat," jawab Yixing, kemudian memakan _steak_ berlumur es krimnya itu dengan santai yang diiringi oleh pekikan jijik Joonmyeon.

Ibu Joonmyeon datang dari arah dapur karena mendengar keributan di ruang tengah. Ia menghampiri anak lelakinya dan menjitak dahinya, "Tidak perlu alay begitu deh Joon, ibu kan sudah bilang kalau ngidam itu bisa aneh aneh. Ibu juga waktu hamil kamu dulu juga begitu kok,"

Joonmyeon masih mengamati bagaimana steak berlumur es krim itu disantap oleh Yixing di sofa. Ia menutup mulutnya, berlari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi. Samar-samar, mereka mendengar suara muntah-muntah Joonmyeon dari dalam sana.

Mendengar anaknya muntah muntah di kamar mandi, Nyonya Kim mengernyitkan kening.

"Sebenarnya yang hamil itu kamu apa Joonmyeon sih, Xing?"

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, dan melanjutkan menyantap hidangan 'lezatnya'.

 **»»––««**

Joonmyeon merasakan seseorang memggoyang-goyangkan bahunya, perlahan-lahan mulai menyeretnya ke alam sadar.

"Joon..."

Tidak bereaksi.

"Joonmyeon..."

Tidak bereaksi.

"Kim Joonmyeon..."

"Hmmm..."

Joonmyeon akhirnya mengeluarkan suara gumaman rendah.

"Aku ingin makan manisan."

Itu suara Yixing, ia mengenali. Joonmyeon membalik tubuhnya menjadi ke posisi terlentang, menghela nafas panjang. Ia melirik jam digital di meja sisi tempat tidur-01:05 pagi.

"Manisan?" gumamnya, masih setengah mengantuk, "Malam malam begini cari dimana?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi aku kepingin itu sekarang."

"Tidak, Yixing."

Yixing menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Joon."

"Tidak mau."

Semakin keras.

"Joonmyeon..."

"No."

Semakin intens, kini ditambah oleh cubitan-cubitan manja.

"Joooooonnnnn..."

"..."

"Aku tau kau mendengarku."

Joonmyeon masih tidak bereaksi.

"Ya sudah, aku bilang ke Ibu saja ah."

Joonmyeon langsung mendudukan diri, mencegah Yixing untuk memanggil Ibu mereka. "Eh jangan-jangan, aku akan carikan," katanya dengan sedikit nada takut.

Jangan salah, ibunya kalau marah itu bisa melebihi marahnya Ibunya Shinchan. Selain itu, Joonmyeon juga tidak akan tega membiarkan Yixing merengek minta manisan seperti itu sepanjang malam.

Ia merutuk, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil jaketnya. "Sejak kapan sih kau jadi manja begini?"

Yixing menangkat bahu dari posisinya bersandar di headboard, "Tidak tahu, salahkan saja anakmu ini," ia menepuk-nepuk permukaan perutnya yang masih datar.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, "Aku carikan dulu ya. Kau tunggu di rumah."

Yixing mengacunginya jempol dan menyeru, "Hati-hati Joonie~" .

.

.

.

Setelah perjuangan berjam-jam mencari manisan di supermarket manapun, akhirnya Joonmyeon berhasil menemukannya di salah satu supermarket yang letaknya hampir 7 km dari rumah jika ditempuh dengan mobil.

Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa dan mata yang hampir 5 watt, Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam rumah dengan menenteng plastik manisan pesanan Yixing.

Ia mendorong pintu kamarnya, dan ketika ia masuk ke dalam, pemandangan Yixing yang sudah menguasai ranjang mereka, tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halus, menyambutnya saat itu juga.

 _"ZHANG YIXINGGGGGGG ASDFGJKL!"_

 _._

 **Masa ngidam:** _resmi dimulai._

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

a.n:

 _MAAAP YA LAMAAA. nggak nyangka responnya baik, terima kasih kawan-kawan :"D semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan, ini 4k, sengaja dipanjangin buat ngeganti updet yang molor. Aku habis UTS loh /pamer/ :"""D tapi gatau deh hasilnya gimana hahaha._

 _Oiya, kalau ada yang punya ide ngidamnya Yixing mau gimana, boleh loh disampaikan lewat review ato PM langsung ;3 aku bakal seneng banget /halah._

 _Special thanks untuk reviewer di chapter I:_

 **Guest, Guest, YUA Mizushima, miraclexo, ketekchan, chenma, Jjunxing92, Xing1002, Chagiyaa, aishautami, viviyeer, Yeolienoona, Maymfa10, micopark, laxyovrds, MinieZhang, ssuhoshnet, chloe, anson, bloom, Guest, xingmyun, qwertyxing, Guest, sam, Yaoi readers-ssu, mii-chan07, Guest, Guest, Hwang0203 , Guest.**

Special thanks untuk review di Chapter II:

 **happyVirusByun, Vegi261, Bubgummy, Guest, Minge-ni,ralinekeyneshia, raline, Callmedhel, lookinguptothesky, Mutianisa25, CandytoPuppy, miraclexo, xingmyun, lalisaaa, geserdikit, yuanitadian99, daebaektaeluv, purplexin, chanyeoliiieee2711, akuaXing10, kyuu, almighty, nichi, cici fu, micopark, ssuhoshnet, MinieZhang, Suholangkaya, Guest, chloe, laxyovrds, qwertyxing, Xing1002, wolfie, sam, Regina Pearl Luce, hibiki kurenai, Guest, yxingbunny, chenma, anson, fwxing, marblehazel, JongDaeMin, Guest.**

Oh ya dan buat kak **chenma:** lol iya XD bener banget, masih bayi emang lucu lucunya, tapi kalo dah gede duh dek -_- nyebelinnya minta ampun, wkwk dan hamil emang capek, apalagi bikinnya XDDD

Dan yang ngepencet **Fav dan Follow** juga terima kasih, mungkin belum sempat memberikan review karena belum ada waktu luang ^^ Tapi it's okay kok, itu udah terima kasih sekali :D

Aku sayang kalian semua!


	4. CHAPTER EMPAT

_**Disclaimer:**_ _karakter bukan kepunyaan penulis, hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita._

 _ **Warning:**_ _BXB, yaoi, mpreg (disini male-preganancy itu adalah hal yang lazim), implisit smut, possible OOC, dan humor gagal, TYPOS._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _sulay, with some other pairings._

 ** _please take a note, kalau tidak suka, boleh di close kok ^^_**

* * *

.

.

 _ **Children?**_

 **No, Thanks.**

 **»»––««**

.

 **CHAPTER EMPAT**

.

.

Tirai berwarna lavender itu ditarik ke samping.

Memberikan akses selebar-lebarnya bagi sang bias mentari pagi untuk menyelinap masuk di antara celah celah yang ada.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit bergulir sia-sia, sementara sosok pemuda di tempat tidur disana masih terlelap dengan nyaman, begelung di bawah selimutnya. Tak sedikitpun terpengaruh meski sinar menyilaukan sang surya sudah menyambar wajahnya tanpa ampun.

Sosok itu hanya akan menggeliat pelan kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai ke atas bahu.

"Joonmyeon..."

Panggil sosok pemuda lain yang kini tengah berdiri di samping jendela dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, sebuah handuk tergenggam di satu tangannya. Merasa tak mendapat reaksi berarti dari tubuh yang tengah asyik mendengkur di bawah selimut itu, pemusa itu berjalan ke tempat tidur dan merangkak mendekati tubuh yang tengah meringkuk itu.

"Joonmyeon, ayo bangun."

Ia menyentuh pipi suaminya dengan satu tangannya, menepuk-nepuknya, kemudian mencubitnya saat ia masih saja tak mendapat respon apapun.

"Joon, bangun. Kau kan harus masuk pagi, dasar kerbau." gerutu Yixing. Setelah beberapa kali bujukan dan cubitan, tubuh dibawah selimut itu bergerak juga. Berguling ke kanan dan bangkit dari pembaringan. Joonmyeon menguap lebar-lebar, tanpa dosa,

"Hah... selamat pagi," sapanya pada Yixing dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Yixing memutar mata, "Akhirnya bangun juga, kupikir kau mati," ujarnya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Joonmyeon agar lelaki itu mau membuka kelopak matanya, "Ayo, bangun. Cepat mandi sana lalu bersiap-siap. Kau bisa telat. Nanti kau dimarahi bosmu, dipecat, lalu nanti aku mau kau beri makan apa?"

Joonmyeon menguap keras-keras sekali lagi. Pada akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Kau ini pagi pagi sudah cerewet sekali." gerutunya pada Yixing.

Yixing hanya mendengus sebagai respon. Setelah membereskan bantal dan guling ke tempat semula, ia mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang, di samping Joonmyeon, "Aku buatkan sarapan ya. Kau mau makan apa?"

Joonmyeon menoleh pada Yixing dengan kepala dimiringkan. Ia hanya terdiam, Yixing sudah akan berniat untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya saat Joonmyeon merespon,

"Kau. Aku mau makan kau,"

Semua terjadi secepat kilat. Tiba-tiba saja Yixing sudah menemukan punggungnya membentur kasur _king size_ mereka dengan Joonmyeon yang tengah mengulas seringai kemenangan di atas tubuhnya.

"Joon—"

Joonmyeon membungkam bibirnya, detik itu juga. Yixing hanya bisa pasrah, karena setiap ia merasakan bibir Joonmyeon bersentuhan dengan miliknya, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menikmatinya.

Ia menyukainya, _sangat sangat menyukainya._

Maka mereka pun saling melumat dan meraba-raba. Joonmyeon membiarkan Yixing mengambil alih untuk kali ini. Yixing dengan segala keatusiasannya mendorong Joonmyeon dan menenekan tubuh suaminya dengan tubuhnya, membalik posisi mereka dengan Yixing yang kini berada di atas. Selimut yang tadinya berada di atas ranjang dibiarkan jatuh di lantai karena pergumulan hebat.

Yixing berusaha menggoda Joonmyeon dengan memberinya kecupan di sudut bibir, lidahnya menyapu bibir bawahnya dan dengan sengaja menggigit bibirnya seduktif. Yixing juga tak menolak saat Joonmyeon menggeram posesif, dan membiarkan lehernya yang terbuka untuk dilumat Joonmyeon begitu saja. Joonmyeon menarikan tangannya di sekitar _abdomen_ Yixing, merasakan hangat kulitnya dari balik kaosnya yang sengaja ia sibak. Ia meraih ujung pakaian suaminya itu dan hendak menariknya ke atas—saat suara menggelegar dari arah dapur menyela.

.

"YIXINGIE SAYANG, BANTUIN IBU MASAK DONG!"

.

Yixing menarik diri dari kungkungan Joonmyeon, beralih memandang suaminya yang sudah memasang wajah merengut, bibir dicebikan.

"Maaf _babe,_ sepertinya _sarapanmu_ harus ditunda dulu,"

"Yixingggggg!" rengeknya.

Yixing memberikan seringai kecil, memberi Joonmyeon kecupan pamungkas di sudut bibir sebelum bangkit dari atas tubuh suaminya, "Kau dengar sendiri perintah Kanjeng Mami,"

"Tapi tapi—" Joonmyeon makin merengut, bibirnya semakin dikucir.

Yixing tertawa geli dan membenahi kaosnya yang sempat tersibak. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamar saat mendengar suara ibu mertuanya itu mulai memanggil tak sabaran, meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang merajuk mengenaskan di atas ranjang.

 **»»––««**

Kedua bibir itu kembali menjadi satu. Bibir keduanya saling bergerak, menyambut, membiarkannya saling terhanyut. Bibir beradu, nafas memburu, suhu tubuh yang menggila.

Tangan itu bergerak merasakan setiap inci tubuh dibawahnya yang bisa dijangkau. Mengecup, membelai, dan menggilai makhluk ciptaaan Tuhan itu. Joonmyeon melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi ke permukaan kulit Yixing, seolah itu adalah kanvas yang harus dihiasinya.

Yixing sudah bertelanjang dada dan Joonmyeon pun begitu adanya. Peluh membasahi mereka. Joonmyeon membawa tubuhnya ke atas, menarikan lidahnya ke sekitar dada, memberikan kuluman menggoda pada kedua titik sensitif Yixing.

Ia bergerak melucuti pakaian tidur Yixing yang menghalanginya menikmati keindahan suaminya itu, menariknya perlahan dengan seduktif yang mendapat geraman tak sabar dari Yixing. Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan, celana yang dikenakan Yixing itu baru sampai di perpotongan lutut saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari luar, mengagetkan kedua makhluk yang saling tindih di atas ranjang diantara temaramnya sinar. Joonmyun dengan salah tingkah cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Yixing.

Mereka berdua buru buru memakai pakaian mereka yang semula berceceran di atas lantai kayu. Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah pintu, mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam saat dilihatnya ibunya itu tengah menyandar pada ambang pintu.

"Ibu kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu dong." protesnya dengan nada merajuk.

Nyonya Kim tanpa rasa bersalah hanya mengangkat bahu santai dan berujar, "Lampu kamar Ibu mati. Tolong benerin dong, Joon," perintah sang Ibu.

Wanita baya itu menekan lampu saklar sehingga kemudian lampu utama pun menyinari segala sudut kamar pasangan itu, "Eh, kenapa ranjang kalian berantakan seperti itu? Kau juga kenapa malam-malam tidak pakai baju Joon?Atau jangan jangan kalian mau _ **... ups**_ ," Nyonya Kim kemudian membulatkan mata dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan saat realisasi menghampirinya, ia nyengir lebar. "Ganggu ya? Maaf ya, Ibu kan tidak tahu hehehe."

Joonmyeon dan Yixing hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu menghela nafas bersamaan.

 _Gagal lagi._

 ** _»»––««_**

Begitu ia menyelipkan tubuh ke dalam, indra penciumannya langsung dimanjakan oleh aroma lezat yang menguar. Joonmyeon tidak perlu bertanya-tanya karena ia tahu asal aroma memabukan itu pasti dari arah dapur. Ia sebenarnya mengira bahwa ia akan menemukan sang Ibu yang berdiri di depan kompor, namun yang ditemukannya justru Yixing yang tengah memasukan satu per satu daging ayam dari mangkuk ke dalam minyak penggorengan yang sudah panas.

Yixing hendak mengambil spatula di sisi kompor saat ia merasakan dua buah lengan memeluk tubuhnya, dan dada kokoh yang kemudian menghangatkan punggungnya. Sudut bibirnya terungkit, tentu Yixing tahu siapa yang tengah mendekap dirinya saat ini tanpa perlu ia mengerling. Aroma yang menyenangkan itu tak pernah sekalipun membuat Yixing merasa bosan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada suaminya itu, sementara ia melanjutkan kegiatannya membalik daging ayam di dalam wajan, "Ini kan masih jam 12," Tidak biasanya memang Joonmyeon pulang awal seperti ini.

Joonmyeon dengan posisi yang sama, kepala diistirahatkan dengan nyaman di bahu Yixing, menyahut, "Rapatnya tidak jadi diadakan hari ini karena putri direktur sedang sakit,"

"Oh," Yixing merespon simpel.

"Kau masak apa?"

"Ayam _Fillet_ , kau menyukainya kan?"

Joonmyeon tak membalas langsung, ia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala di bahu Yixing. Pemuda Korea itu menghirup nafas, membiarkan aroma _vanilla_ yang terlalu familiar baginya itu memanjakan dirinya. Joonmyeon terbuai, ia membiarkan bibirnya mengecup tengkuk suaminya yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. _Ini sungguh adiktif._

Yixing di dalam dekapannya hanya bisa tertawa kecil, "Hentikan—HEIIIII, itu geli."

Joonmyeon hanya memberikan gumaman yang tak bisa Yixing dengar dengan jelas. Lelaki itu justru memilih kembali menciumi tengkuknya, dan sesekali pun menggigitinya. Yixing menggigit bibir, menahan desah yang berada di ujung lidah karena perlakuan Joonmyeon.

"Myeon—"

Tapi suaminya bebal sekali, ia tidak peduli. Yixing membalik badan saat dirasanya Joonmyeon tak akan berhenti. Dan Joonmyeon pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong Yixing ke counter dan mengepungnya disana dengan kedua lengan di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya, membuat Yixing tak bisa melarikan diri.

Ia meraih kompor dan memutarnya untuk mematikan api, sebelum kemudian ia sapukan lidahnya di leher jenjang lelaki itu, dan berbisik, "Ibu sedang tidak ada kan?"

"Tidak ada," Yixing menjawab semampunya karena lidah Joonmyeon yang masih gencar menggodanya, hell. " _Ahhh—-_ ibu sedang— _nghh_ — membeli sayur sayuran di supermarket—"

" _Bagus,"_ ia memberikan kecupan sekali lagi di tulang selangka pemuda itu, dan berkata, "Ayo lakukan sekarang,"

"Tapi—"

Ia membungkam protesan Yixing dengan bibirnya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Sudah hampir sebulan ini kita tidak melakukannya Yixing," Memang, di usia kandungan Yixing yang sudah memasuki bulan ketiga ini, Yixing dan Joonmyeon masih belum menemukan kesempatan untuk bisa melakukan ' _you-know-what_ ' dengan tentramdan damai tanpa gangguan sang Ibu, bahkan di malam hari sekalipun. Mau menyewa hotel pun juga terlalu merepotkan. Jadi mereka benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik.

Yixing menggigit bibir, dalam hati pun membenarkan perkataan suaminya itu. Ia juga _sexually frustated,_ ia merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan menyenangkan Joonmyeon yang bermain di atas kulitnya.

Yixing biarkan jarinya memijat bahu suaminya, turun ke bawah dan memberikan bisep tegas itu remasan kecil. "Baiklah," Yixing berbicara dengan suaranya yang serak, lekat dengan hawa nafsu. Ia mendekatkan diri ke telinga Joonmyeon dan memberinya gigitan kecil.

 _"Just fuck me."_

"Kau mau melakukannya dimana?" Joonmyeon bertanya.

Yixing menarik diri, sebelum bibirnya mematri sebuah seringai kecil, "Di sofa. Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya disana bukan?"

Ujung bibir Joonmyeon berkedut untuk membentuk senyum lebar. " _As you wish, sir."_

Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Yixing dan memastikannya melingkar erat di pinggulnya. Ia bawa tubuh lelaki itu ke sofa ruang tamu merek dengan lembut Joonmyeon membaringkannya disana. Joonmyeon melepas kemeja dan apron yang melekat di tubuh suaminya itu, kemudian membuangnya ke karpet di bawah sofa dengan asal asalan.

Pemuda itu beganti melucuti celana yang memeluk kaki jenjang Yixing, dan memaksa celana itu bergabung dengan pakaian Yixing di bawah sana. Yixing terbaring polos, dengan peluh menghias kulitnya yang terekspos sempurna, sementara ia tengah sibuk meraup nafas banyak-banyak.

Lelaki itu benar-benar … _eksotis._ Joonmyeon membiarkan dirinya menyapu pandangan, merekam dalam memori segala keindahan dari tiap detail tubuh yang telah lama jadi miliknya itu. Dan entah logika atau pun impuls, Joonmyeon segera melepas kemejanya, hawa yang menyelimuti mereka sudah semakin memanas.

Joonmyeon sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan sensasi kulit ke kulit yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka berdua, yang sama sama mereka rindukan. Ia lucuti dasi, kemeja, lalu berganti celananya.

Mereka bermain, bertarung lidah. Membiarkan hasrat yang mereka pendam keluar dalam setiap sapuan bibir dan lidah yang berpacu dalam nafas. Mereka benar-benar membiarkan diri mereka bebas, _liar_ —untuk melampiaskan hasrat yang terpendam.

Urgensi untuk menyatu itu semakin mendesak. Insting untuk merasakan semakin kuat untuk dilepaskan. Joonmyeon memberikan kecupan di pinggul lelaki itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, ia sudah bersiap _melesakan diri_ , merasakan sensasi familiar yang akan segera menyambutnya saat kemudian, ia memilih berhenti.

"Eum Xing..."

"Apaaaaaa?"

Yixing merespon tak sabaran dengan peluh yang membasahi. Nafasnya tersengal karena invasi demi invasi yang dilakukan Joonmyeon pada tubuhnya. Dia kesal, Yixing sudah terlanjur panas dan Joonmyeon malah berhenti di saat yang tepat. Disaat yang ditunggu-tunggu mereka berdua.

"Aku bingung,"

"Bingung kenapa?"

" _Anu..."_

"Anu apa?!"

Dia jengkel setengah mati. Joonmyeon terlalu banyak bicara dan ia tidak bergegas memasukan—

.

"...Aku penasaran, apa bayinya baik-baik saja kalau kena sodok ya?"

.

Yixing tertegun, raut kesalnya terhapus dari sana.

.

Keheningan lama menyelimuti mereka setelahnya.

.

Perlahan-lahan, mood-nya untuk bercinta pun menguap sudah.

Dengan tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun di bawah kungkungan tubuh Joonmyeon yang sama keadaannya, Yixing justru dibuat ikut-ikutan berpikir,

.

"Tidak tahu, tanya Ibu saja."

 **»»––««**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA—"

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Nyonya Kim menghabiskannya dengan tertawa lepas. Dengan satu tangan melingkari perutnya yang kram karena kebanyakan tertawa, Nyonya Kim berkata di sela sela tawanya yang menggema.

" _Hah hah..._ jadi Joonmyeon, kau khawatir kau akan membunuh bayimu karena kena sodok begitu? _Pfft—"_ Ibunya menutup mulutnya, berusaha meredam tawanya yang hendak keluar sekali lagi. " _Ya Tuhan_. Anakku bodoh sekali,"

Joonmyeon yang terduduk di sofa dengan kemeja yang tak terkancing sempurna, bersemu merah delima. "Aku tidak bodoh, bu!" elaknya, "A-aku kan cuma penasaran. Yixing juga penasaran kok, berarti Yixing juga bodoh," ia mengerling pada Yixing yang juga teruduk di sisinya, kemudian menyikut rusuknya,

"Hei, bela aku, _Xingieeeee."_

"Tidak mau," ketus Yixing yang menyandar pada sofa, siku bertumpu pada pegangan sofa, "Orang kau yang tanya kok."

Ibunya menghirup nafas banyak-banyak, kemudian membersihkan tenggorokan dengan deheman. "Hah, kalian ini ada ada saja. Perutku sampai sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa, " ujarnya dengan tawa kecil di sela-sela kalimatnya,

"Jadi _boys_ , tidak apa apa kalau kalian ingin berhubungan intim saat _trimester_ pertama. Asal menurut dokter kandungan Yixing, kehamilannya baik-baik saja. Dan Yixing sendiri juga merasa tidak terlalu lelah, kalian boleh kok melakukannya," nasihat Nyonya Kim, sebelum kemudian menambahkan dengan raut muka serius,

"Yang penting jangan melakukannya terlalu sering, dan oh," Ibunya memberi jeda, berujar dengan senyum mengejek terungkit di bibir, "Jangan sering-sering pakai gaya yang aneh-aneh ya,"

Kalimatnya itu membuat kedua laki-laki di seberang itu menundukan kepala malu.

 _Damn._

 _The problem of sodok menyodok._

 **»»––««**

Tiga hari setelahnya, Ibu Joonmyeon pun sudah pulang ke rumah karena Ayahnya sendiri juga sudah meyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya. Seperti yang Ibunya bilang sebulan yang lalu, bahwa alasan ia menumpang sementara di rumah Joonmyeon dan Yixing hanya karena ia kesepian ditinggal oleh Ayahnya pergi keluar kota. Joonmyeon maklum, Ibunya itu memang berjiwa muda, kadang suka tidak sadar umur. Joonmyeon bahkan sering dibuat meringis geli menyaksikan ke- _cheesy-_ an Ayah dan Ibunya kalau sedang berduaan.

Tapi sungguh, meskipun Ibunya galak, cerewet, dan sering menjadi _cockblocker_ -nya dan Yixing, Joonmyeon sangat berterima kasih pada Ibunya yang sudah merawat Yixing, merecokinya untuk meminum susu demi menghilangkan mualnya, memaksanya untuk memakan makanan yang bergizi, dan terkadang membantu Joonmyeon menuruti ngidam Yixing yang ini itu.

 _Well,_ meskipun mereka tidak mengharapkan kehadiran bayi itu, tapi bagaimanapun Yixing dan Joonmyeon tetap harus menghadapi kenyataannya kan? Mendengar niat Ibunya yang ingin pulang, Joonmyeon yang bukan malin kundang sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengantar ibunya dengan mobilnya, tapi Ibunya sendiri yang menolak tawarannya dan memilih pulang naik kereta.

Joonmyeon sebenarnya tidak terlalu khawatir karena ia tahu kalau ibunya itu bisa menjaga diri. Walaupun bukan pemegang karateka sabuk hitam, Ibunya itu punya senjata tas dan hak tinggi.

Itu sudah cukup mematikan, asal kalian tahu saja.

Joonmyeon baru saja hendak menyentuh daun pintu saat tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya dibuka dari malam, menampakan Yixing yang berdiri dengan balutan kaos _mickey mouse_ dan bawahan piyama bercorak _shaun the sheep-_ nya.

Joonmyeon sumringah, jarang-jarang Yixing menyambut kedatangannya dari kantor. _Suaminya itu memang yang terbaik—_

"Aku ingin makan kimchi spagetti."

Ia menatap Yixing dengan raut muka bingung, agak kecewa karena ia pikir Yixing akan menyambutnya dengan sebuah kecupan selamat datang. "Hah? Kimchi apa?" tanyanya memastikan, "Aku tidak tahu ada makanan seperti itu."

"Itu memang makanan khas buatan Kyungsoo." Yixing menjawab sembari ia menyandarkan bahunya ke kusen pintu.

"Oh ya? Memang rasanya enak?" Joonmyeon bertanya penasaran.

Yixing mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu, aku belum pernah makan,"

Jawabannya itu membuat rahang Joonmyeon seolah akan melorot ke tanah saja.

 _What the hell, Yixing._

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, menekan jarinya ke ujung hidungnya.

 _Astaga._ Apa Yixing mengidam lagi? Setelah selama semingguan kemarin Yixing tidak rewel meminta apapun, Joonmyeon pikir masa mengidam Yixing benar-benar telah selesai, nyatanya ia salah.

"Lalu bagaimana cara membuatnya?"

"Mana aku tahu?" ujar Yixing dengan santai, "Tanya saja Kyungsoo."

 **Brak.**

 **.**

Pintu rumahnya dibanting tepat di depan hidungnya begitu saja.

.

 _Tega._

 **»»––««**

Maka disinilah Joonmyeon, dalam perjalanannya mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia memutar setir, memarkirkan mobil bmw-nya tepat di sebalah mobil van milik Jongin yang terparkir di pekarangan rumah. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya sudah dalam keadaan terkunci, barulah Joonmyeon membawa dirinya melangkah menuju ke rumah berdesain _vintage_ itu. Ia menaiki tangga menuju ke pintu depan.

Dan detik berikutnya, ia telah disambut oleh pemandangan empat bayi-bayi telanjang yang berlari kesana kemari—dengan ayah mereka, Kim Jongin— yang kewalahan mengekori mereka dengan baju-baju bayi tergenggam di tangannya.

"HEIIIIIII, PAKAI BAJUNYA DULUUUUUU!"

Joonmyeon _sweatdrop._

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan adegan kejar-kejaran itu pun masih berlanjut. Joonmyeon masih berdiri di depan pintu, menikmati pemandangan lucu sekaligus menggelikan ini hingga akhirnya ia melihat Jongin menyerah, jatuh bersimpuh dengan keringat dan nafas tersengal, sementara bayi-bayinya itu masih tertawa-tawa dan berlari mengelilingi Ayah mereka yang terpuruk mengenaskan.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jongin untuk mendapatkan nafasnya yang teratur kembali, sekaligus menyadari keberadaan Joonmyeon di depan pintu rumahnya. Jongin yang awalnya beraut sengsara itu langsung tersenyum cerah,

"Eh Joonmyeon _hyung!_ Kebetulan—"

 _Fuck_ , ia langsung dapat firasat buruk.

"A-aku cuman mau ketemu sama Kyungsoo kok..." katanya cepat-cepat sebelum Jongin sempat berkata apapun. Joonmyeon punya _feeling_ , Jongin pasti ingin meminta bantuannya.

 _Tidak, terima kasih_.

Joonmyeon mencoba mengabaikan eksistensi Kim Jongin yang memanggil-manggil namanya, dan beruntunglah, Dewi Fortuna dalam wujud Kyungsoo akhirnya muncul dari arah dapur dengan satu tangan menggendong anak bungsunya yang terbalut handuk. Mungkin dia baru saja selesai memandikan anak-anaknya,

"Eh Joonmyeon _hyung,_ tumben sekali. Ada apa kesini?" Joonmyeon buru-buru mendekati Kyungsoo, sebelum Jongin sempat mengintervensi. "Jadi Kyung, kau tahu kan Yixing sedang mengidam..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, ia berlutut untuk meletakan putri bungsunya yang berumur satu setengah tahun itu ke karpet dengan lembut, balita itu terkikik-kikik senang karenanya.

"Ya, lalu?"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, "Yixing ingin memakan kimchi spagetti buatanmu. Apa kau bisa membuatkannya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk antusias yang membuat Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega dalam-dalam, "Oh tentu saja bisa, hyung. Ayo—"

"Eh sebentar Kyung." Dewa pencabut nyawa dalam wujud Kim Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo sang Dewi Fortuna.

Joonmyeon ketar-ketir, melihat Jongin yang menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dan membisiki telinga lelaki bermata lebar itu.

Joonmyeon berdoa dalam hati.

.

 _Jangan, Kyungsoo. Jangan dengarkan godaan syaitan yang terkutuk—_

 _._

Ia melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, dan akhirnya Jongin menarik diri. Mereka berdua beranjak mendekati Joonmyeon yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Ah, _hyung?_

"I-iya?" tanya Joonmyeon harap- harap cemas.

"Setelah kupikir pikir bagaimana jika..."

.

.

.

"HEIIIIIIII, PAKAI BAJUNYA DULUUUUUU!"

Joonmyeon berlari semampu yang ia bisa mengejar balita-balita yang telanjang bulat itu saling berlarian kesana kemari, bahkan hingga ke kolong-kolong meja, terkikik-kikik antagonis. Astaga anak-anak ini, benar-benar **—arrggggghhhh.**

Joonmyeon benar-benar heran kenapa pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu tidak memiliki _baby sitter_ dengan anak sebanyak ini, _yasalam!_ Bikinnya memang enak. Mengurusnya tidak mau, _damn it!_

Dan yang Joonmyeon tidak habis pikir, anak anak mereka ini hobi sekali berlarian tanpa memakai baju begitu.

Yeah, cukup menggambarkan kedua orangtua mereka yang _horny_ -an itu sebenarnya, Joonmyeon mencibir.

Joonmyeon benar-benar membenci ini.

Dia ke rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo bukan untuk menjadi _baby sitter_ dadakan, melainkan hanya untuk mendapat kimchi spagetti buatan Kyungsoo yang diidamkan oleh suaminya itu di rumah.

Lebih menyebalkannya lagi, alasan mereka menitipkan kelima anak-anak mereka pada Joonmyeon adalah karena pasangan itu sedang nge- _date_ untuk _anniversary_ mereka yang ketiga.

.

Bayangkan saja, _**ngedate.**_

 _Bold, italic, underline._

 _._

Menurut Jongin, mereka butuh _quality time_ untuk berdua saja tanpa melibatkan kelima anak mereka.

Joonmyeon yakin, maksud asli Jongin dengan _quality time_ adalah _'membuatkan adik baru untuk anak-anakku, hyung'_

Terkutuklah.

.

Dan bisa-bisanya juga Kyungsoo terbujuk oleh bujuk rayu Jongin dan mengiyakan usul lelaki itu! Mengatakan pada Joonmyeon bahwa ia baru akan membuatkan kimchi spagetti keinginan Yixing sepulang acara kencannya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo pasti dipelet Jongin, Joonmyeon yakin sekali.

Tapi demi Kimchi Spagetthi Kyungsoo untuk Yixing tersayang, Joonmyeon rela.

Kurang baik apa ia? _Kim Joonmyeon memang suami idaman._

"HA! KENA KALIAN! DASAR BOCAH BOCAH EVIL **HUAHAHAHA** ," Joonmyeon bersorak, saat ia akhirnya berhasil menangkap dua balita yang merupakan saudara kembar itu dan menggendongnya di lengan kanan dan kiri. Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap kelima-limanya.

Dengan bayi-bayi yang bergelantungan di kaki, bahu dan lengannya, Joonmyeon berjalan perlahan-lahan ke ruang tengah dan membawa kelima balita itu perlahan-lahan di atas karpet tempat bermain mereka.

Ia menghela nafas berat, menepuk-nepuk tangannya untuk meminta perhatian, "Baiklah, kalian pakai baju dulu, oke?"

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya karena kelima anak Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu teralihkan oleh tontonan kartun di televisi yang tadi memang sengaja Joonmyeon nyalakan. Ia mengjela nafas berat untuk kedua kalinya.

 _Well,_ setidaknya kelima anak ini akhirnya bisa diam dan memberi Joonmyeon kesempatan untuk bernafas.

 **»»––««**

Joonmyeon mengamati kelima balita yang telah berhasil ia tidurkan itu. Setelah memakaikan baju, membiarkan kelima balita itu bermain dengannya— _hell,_ Joonmyeon canggung sekali bermain dengan anak kecil, mengingat ia memang membenci anak-anak.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain menuruti perintah kelima mini Jongin-Kyungsoo yang berisiknya minta ampun. Bahkan ia rela dijadikan kuda-kudaan, atau bahan percobaan anak perempuan satu-satunya Kyungsoo yang menggambari wajahnya dengan spidol dan _crayon_ —apapun, asalkan anak-anak itu tidak menangis. Joonmyeon sungguh paling benci tangisan anak kecil.

Ia pikir ia akhirnya bisa mengendalikan mereka, namun Joonmyeon semakin dibuat nelangsa saat anak-anak itu lalu merengek meminta susu, dan mereka hampir saja menangis karena Joonmyeon justru hanya bisa duduk termangu, memandang mereka dengan perasaan kesal yang sangat.

Menatap wajah anak-anak yang memerah dengan bibir mencebik, pipi _chubby_ dan mata berkaca-kaca itu akhirnya mendorong Joonmyeon dengan berat hati untuk menggeledah seisi dapur Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mencari bubuk dan botol-botol susu, kemudian memberikan susu hangat itu kepada kelima balita yang memekik gembira menerimanya.

Setelah meminum habis susunya hingga tandas, mereka satu per satu mulai terlihat mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

Joonmyeon menata posisi tidur mereka agar lebih nyaman, matanya beredar pandang, menatap dalam diam satu per satu wajah damai lima balita itu. Dada mereka yang bergerak naik turun teratur, serta dengkuran halus yang bersahutan di udara.

Tangan Joonmyeon terulur dengan sendirinya untuk menyingkirkan poni Jongsoo—anak pertama dari _triplet_ —yang terjatuh ke mata. Jongsoo bergerak-gerak, namun Joonmyeon cepat-cepat mengelus-elus rambut Jongsoo, menenangkannya, agar ia tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

" _Sssstttt,_ tidurlah _, ssttt."_ gumamnya, sambil tangannya masih mengusap usap dahi anak lelaki itu.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya. Kenapa ia seperti terkagum-kagum dan perhatian sekali pada anak-anak ini. Joonmyeon tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. _Ada apa dengan dirinya? What the fuck.  
_

Sepertinya ia terlalu terlarut dengan pikirannya karena ia tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, sampai Jongin akhirnya bersuara,

"Wah wah _hyung._ Kau hebat, sepertinya menjadi Ayah sudah bakat alamimu." Lelaki itu menyeringai menatap Joonmyeon yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Jongin benar," timpal Kyungsoo dengan seulas senyum simpul di bibirnya, tas tas belanjaan tergenggam di kanan kirinya. "pasti kau akan menjadi Ayah yang baik bagi calon bayimu _, hyung_."

Joonmyeon menarik tangannya cepat-cepat dari kepala Jongsoo, lalu tertawa sarkatis, "Ya ya ya, terserah kalian, dasar pasangan tidak bertanggung jawab," ia mengibaskan tangan lalu bangkit mendekati pasangan itu dan berdiri di depan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum lebar, senang karena akhirnya ia akan segera terbebas dari penderitaan ini.

.

"Jadi Kyungsoo, kimchi spagettinya?"

 **»»––««**

Masa mengidam— _masa menyiksa suami—_ pun berlanjut. Seperti wanti-wanti dari sang Ibu dan teman-temannya, Yixing suka meminta ini itu, dari yang masuk akal sampai yang tidak masuk akal.

Dari menyuruhnya _cross dressing_ —sumpah, harga dirinya langsung jatuh saat itu juga— atau minta dibelikan makanan yang kadang hampir mustahil untuk di dapat.

Saking stressnya, Joonmyeon pernah iseng menanggapi,

.

 _"Kenapa tidak sekalian minta aku terjun dari namsan tower saja?"_

 _Yixing menepuk-nepuk perutnya dan tersenyum saat itu, "Nanti deh. Kalau aku lagi pingin."_

 _"...ZHANG YIXINGGGGG!"_

 _._

Terkadang ngidamnya itu masih bisa di tolerir, Yixing bisa menjadi orang yang baik hati dan pengertian saat meminta sesuatu, namun kemudian dia bisa berubah menjadi pemaksa dalam sekejap.

 _Moody-an_ , itu yang paling tidak disukai Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan Yixing yang hormonal seperti ini, Yixing yang selama ini ia kenal itu pasti kalem dan jarang sekali marah.

Dia juga jadi mudah emosional dan dramatis, selain pengaruh kehamilan, hal itu juga semakin diperparah dengan hobi barunya yang akhir-akhir ini suka menghabiskan waktunya di depan televisi, tak pernah sekalipun absen menonton drama roman picisan kesukaannya, padahal dulunya Yixing itu anti sekali menonton drama romansa seperti itu. ' _Song Joong Ki ini,Song Joong Ki itu'—_ hah, Joonmyeon bosan mendengarnya.

"Myeon," sebuah tangan mengguncang bahunya.

"Hmmm?" Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya yang sudah bersandar pada bantal, bersiap akan tidur bersama Yixing di sisi satunya.

"Aku mau makan _red velvet_ tapi yang warnanya hijau."

Sebelah mata Joonmyeon berkedut jengkel, mereka sudah akan bersiap tidur tapi ngidam Yixing malah kumat lagi. _Dan apa apaan tadi dia bilang?_

" _Red velvet_ hijau? _YA KALI_ ," Joonmyeon mengerang, keras. "Namanya saja _red velvet,_ Yixing sayang. Ya pasti warnanya merah. Ada ada saja."

"Tapi aku maunya yang hijau,"

"Tidak ada Xing."

"Ya adain dong,"

"Mau diapakan?" Joonmyeon menatap nelangsa, "Di cat hijau? Hijau kalau rotinya sudah jamuran, kali. Kamu mau, makan roti jamuran? Nanti kalau muntah-muntah, terus mati, gimana?"

"Ya terserah, pokoknya hijau~"

Joonmyeon memicingkan mata, lalu ia meraih gulingnya dan membalik badannya, membelakangi Yixing.

Terserah, _lagipula Yixing sudah tidak bisa mengadu pada Ibunya lagi,_ Joonmyeon menyeringai dalam hati.

"Beli sendiri sana."

"Belikan dong,"

"Tidak mau."

"Joonmyeooooon,"

"..."

"Myeon,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Joonmyeon tidak mendengar apapun selanjutnya. Ia membuka mata, berpikir Yixing sudah tidur atau ngidam anehnya itu sudah musnah begitu saja, tapi kemudian ia mendengar lamat-lamat suara Yixing di belakangnya yang tengah berdoa,

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau kirimkan aku suami yang tidak menyayangiku? Dosa apa aku sampai aku harus menahan penderitaan sepedih ini?"

Mata Joonmyeon berkedut, namun dia pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak suci dan aku penuh dosa, tapi kenapa suamiku setega ini padaku, Ya Tuhan? Apakah dia tega melihat aku kelaparan mengenaskan seperti ini—"

Sekarang suaranya dibuat lebih keras secara sengaja, Joonmyeon yakin.

Namun Joonmyeon masih pura pura tidak mendengarkan, ia meraih bantal dan menggunakannya untuk menutup telinga.

"Kalau tahu begini, dulu aku menikah dengan orang lain saja. Pasti suamiku itu tidak akan membiarkanku kelaparan seperti ini. Seperti Dokter Siwon yang ganteng, perhatian, dokter pula. Wajahnya agak mirip Joonmyeon jadi aku sih mau mau saja—"

Telinga Joonmyeon mulai memanas.

"Atau apa sebaiknya aku pergi dari rumah saja ya? Aku yakin dia tidak akan peduli jika aku hidup dijalanan. Biarlah nanti aku jadi _single father_ dan membesarkan anak ini sendirian, menjadi tulang punggung—"

"Iya iya, oke," Joonmyeon berkata, final. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, tanda menyerah.

"Iya, Yixingku sayang. Habis ini aku belikan, oke?"

.

Yixing tersenyum cerah.

"Joonmyeonnie ganteng deh, makin cinta."

.

 _ **Zhang Yixing**_ _—memuji kalau ada butuhnya saja._

 **»»––««**

Joonmyeon membawa satu tangannya yang bebas ke mulut, menahan kuap yang memaksa keluar. Ia bawa tubuhnya yang terasa lebih berat itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya, sesekali mengangguk dan menyapa rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain dengan senyum lemah.

Ia menguap lagi, memang tadi malam ia tidur agak larut malam karena harus begadang untuk mengurus pekerjaannya yang sudah terlalu banyak menumpuk, belum lagi jika Yixing meminta sesuatu di tengah malam begitu.

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, membuat kepala Joonmyeon otomatis tertoleh. Menemukan rekan kerjanya, Taekwoon, yang merupakan kepala divisi pemasaran yang tersenyum lebar dan kini tutjt berjalan di sampingnya, menyamakan langkah.

"Hei, Joonmyeon. Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Sedang ada masalah ya?"

Joonmyeon mendesahkan nafas berat, menjawab, "Yixing mengidam,"

Taekwoon tertawa renyah mendengarnya, "Oh jadi hanya karena itu?"

"Hanya?" Joonmyeon mencibir, sembari mereka melangkah bersamaan masuk ke dalam elevator. Ia menekan tombol angka 1 di sisi pintu, menuju ke cafetaria. "Yixing mengidam itu benar-benar mimpi buruk," ujarnya, lalu menatap Taekwoon yang menyorotnya dengan pandangan geli, "Istrimu sudah pernah hamil kan? Apa dia juga suka meminta aneh aneh begitu?"

"Ya, dulu saat hamil anak pertama dia memang begitu," Taekwoon menanggapi, "dan dia juga mengidam yang aneh-aneh di kehamilan anak kedua ini, aku jadi sudah terbiasa dan mencoba memakluminya." Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Memang begitulah kelakuan wanita yang tengah hamil muda."

Joonmyeon memutar mata, "Iya tapi Yixing kan bukan wanita,"

"Errrr, iya sih..." kata temannya itu, meringis, "Ya pokoknya hadapi saja. Kalau bayimu sudah lahir semua perjuanganmu akan terbayar kok." Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Suho, "Aku dulu sudah pernah merasakan betapa bahagianya saat akhirnya aku bisa menggendong bayi yang sudah lama kami nanti-nantikan." Taekwoon berkata dengan pandangan menerawang, senyum kecil tersemat di bibirnya, "Rasanya... _menakjubkan_."

"Ya, kalau saja kau benar-benar menginginkan anak itu, sedangkan aku dan Yixing?" Ia mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, nadanya sanksi,

"Kami tidak menginginkannya."

Taekwoon hanya tersenyum penuh makna. "Kau akan merasakannya nanti. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua akan berubah."

Pintu elevator berdenting, dan pintu ganda pun bergeser membuka. Sembari mereka melangkah keluar Joonmyeon menatap Taekwoon dengan kening berkerut bingung,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," Taekwoon tertawa kecil, tangannya mengibas udara, "Kau sudah lapar kan? Ayo cepat sebelum kehabisan," ia meraih tangan Joonmyeon dan menyeretnya dengan paksa menuju cafetaria, mengabaikan pekikan protes dari yang bersangkutan.

 **»»––««**

"Myeonie..."

Nah kalau sudah _Myeonnie Myeonnie_ begini pasti Yixing sedang ingin sesuatu. Seolah sudah jadi _auto reply_ , Joonmyeon hanya bisa menjawab,

"Iya Xing? Pingin apa?"

"Pingin ngelus unicorn,"

Joonmyeon menangis dalam hati. Sudah ia duga pasti aneh-aneh lagi.

"Kau tahu kan unicorn itu hanya dari dongeng?"

Yixing mengerutkan kening, "Ya pokoknya harus ada," kemudian dia akan memutuskan secara mutlak, absolut.

Tidak bisa ditentang.

 **»»––««**

"Myeonnie..."

"Ya Xing? Pingin apa?"

"Pingin ngelus kumisnya bosmu."

" **WHAT?"**

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya ya, Pak."

Joonmyeon membungkukan badan dalam-dalam untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dengan Yixing yang berdiri sumringah di sampingnya.

Bosnya yang duduk di kursi putarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian menganggukan kepala, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok, namanya juga mengidam."

Joonmyeon ingin membalas mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kesian kalinya, tapi Yixing menyelanya lebih dulu dan menyeletuk,

"Bapak?"

Atasan Joonmyeon mengangkat alis, "Ya, Tuan Zhang?"

"Boleh pegang kepalanya juga nggak?" Yixing berkata dengan polosnya, "Kepalanya lucu, kayak bolam lampu."

.

Rasanya Joonmyeon ingin menenggelamkan diri saja sekarang.

.

 **»»––««**

"Myeonnie..."

Joonmyeon menoleh takut-takut, "...Y-ya Xing?"

Yixing menatapnya dengan raut muka memelas, _puppy eyes._

"Pingin ngelus pipi Dokter Siwon"

 _"ARRRGGGHHHHHH!"_

 **»»––««**

"Myeonnie..."

"Apa Xing? Mau ngelus apa lagi?" jawab Joonmyeon dengan nada lemah.

"Aku cuman mau cuddling denganmu kok." Yixing mengerutkan kening, tersinggung. "Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah—"

"Eh eh," cegah Joonmyeon, menghentikan Yixing yang hendak bangkit dari pembaringan, "Kalau yang itu tidak apa apa," kata Joonmyeon dengan seulas senyum lebar, ia menarik Yixing ke pelukannya sehingga Yixing bisa mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Joonmyeon mendesahkan nafas bahagia, "Ngidammu lebih sering-sering begini dong."

Yixing memutar mata, lalu mengeluarkan suara dengusan geli. "Yang mau kan anakmu, bukan aku."

"Anakmu juga, tahu."

"Iya iya, terserah."

Mereka membiarkan keheningan menyelumuti diri mereka, jarang-jarang mereka mendapat momen seperti ini. Joonmyeon mengusapkan tangannya ke lengan Yixing, kemudian ia membuka suara,

"Aku penasaran, kalau bayi itu di dalam kandungan saja sudah menyusahkan, bagaimana ketika sudah lahir nanti ya?"

Yixing mengangguk setuju di bahunya, "Aku bertaruh pasti ia akan sangat merepotkan."

"Bayangkan saja bagaimana merepotkannya. Saat ia menangis di malam hari, saat ia ingin buang air, saat ia lapar. Tidur kita pasti jadi tidak nyenyak, dan waktu kita jadi tersita banyak."

"Kita jadi tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua." Yixing ikut menyambung.

"Hari-hari kita akan terasa melelahkan."

"Aku heran kenapa orang orang bisa sebahagia itu memiliki seorang anak." Yixing membawa jari Joonmyeon dengan miliknya, memainkan jemarinya dan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis suaminya itu.

"Ya, aku juga tidak habis pikir," Joonmyeon mennaggapi, "Kau tahu, saat kau meminta kimchi spagetti, aku justru berakhir menjadi _baby sitter_ anak-anak Jongin dan Kyungsoo,"

"Oh ya?"

Pemuda Korea itu menganggukan kepala, "Iya, mereka benar-benar mirip dengan Jongin yang bebal sekali kalau dibilangi," Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafas, "Tapi saat mereka tenang, mereka bisa jadi penurut, seperti Kyungsoo. Dan saat diam, mereka bisa jadi anak-anak yang manis."

Yixing hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Jadi sekarang kau berubah menyukai anak kecil?"

"Tidak juga. Aku... aku _hanya yah,_ sedikit takjub." Joonmyeon membela diri, "Omong-omong, aku jadi penasaran. Bayi diperutmu itu kira kira akan mirip siapa ya,"

Yixing berpikir sebentar, sebelum menggumam. "Kalau perempuan aku ingin dia mirip Kendall Jenner, kalau laki-laki inginnya mirip Song Jong Ki."

Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya _sweatdrop_.

"Kan yang bikin kita berdua, Xing. Ya kalau nggak mirip aku, ya mirip kamu lah. Kenapa sampai Kendall Jenner sama Song Jong Ki?"

"Oh, nggak bisa gitu ya?"

Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya, mendesahkan nafas pasrah. Yixing memang terkadang suka abstrak jalan pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur."

Mereka menata posisi, Joonmyeon membetulkan letak bantalnya dan bantal Yixing sehingga mereka bisa nyaman berbaring. Yixing mematikan lampu utama dan menekan tombol lampu temaram yang berada di kedua sisi _bed side table_ , sebelum kembali menyamankan diri di ceruk leher Joonmyeon, menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang khas, yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Joonmyeon balas mendekap tubuh suaminya, berlomba mencari kehangatan. Sementara satu tangannya merangkak ke atas untuk memainkan poni Yixing yang jatuh menutupi dahinya.

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, membungkus mereka dalam sunyinya kamar. Joonmyeon memecahnya, bergumam diantara sinar yang temaram dan kedua kelopaknya yang mulai digantungi rasa kantuk.

"Yixing..."

"Hmmm..."

Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Mungkin aku sudah gila mengatakannya, tapi..." ia mengambil jeda, "aku... aku ingin melihatnya...

.

 _...Aku ingin melihat bayi itu lahir."_

* * *

 _ **tbc.** _

* * *

A/N: halo manteman ketemu lagi sama saya :DDD iya ini lama banget yaa, maapkaan. Sebenernya rencananya aku pinginnya updet seminggu sekali, tapi apalah daya qu :"""

 _Oiya, fyi._ Kaisoo anaknya lima ya: yang pertama dapet triplet, cowok semua ( hampir 3 tahun), terus dapet kembar dua, cowok-cewek (1,5 tahun) XDD SUBUR LAH SUBURRR.

Terima kasih untuk **review, favs, dan follow** yang kalian sudi berikan pada cerita ini :DD seneng deh aku bisa berbagi cerita ini sama kalian, syukur syukur kalian suka. So, terima kasih banyaaaak :DDDDD I LOVE YOU, GAIS. Maap kalo chap ini banyak kurangnya, nggak lucu atau gimana, maaapkaaaan.

Balasan review kemarin nih, hehe. TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH MERELAKAN WAKTU MENINGGALKAN KESAN PESANNYA :*

 **Mingen-ni:** Idenya bisa ditampung tuh terima kasih :3 terus buat ngidamnya maap ya kalo mengecewakan, gak ada scene cemburu cemburuannya :( | **yxingbunny:** Iya dumsss yixing mah emang ucul, suaminya capa dulu lah :3 suami sayaaa *dor | **miraclexo:** Maap yaa updetnya lama :( makasih sudah menunggu :"))| **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** MAAPKAN AKU YANG NGERJAIN JOONMYUN :""") AQUE SAYANG JUNMEN KOK | **Pearl Luce:** wkwkw Minseok mah dendam kesumat banget xD sulay ini pasangan yang diem diem menghanyutkan kok emang :3 | **anson:** insya Allah kalau ada ide lagi couple lain diceritain, ini kaisoo dulu yaw :3 wkwk nemenin yixing sama minseok jadi dukun ye kayak limbad /? | **JongDaeMin:** semoga suka sama ngidamnya yixing XD| **D' eXcrusius Paripachuka:** udah ditambahin levelnya jadi level 69 tapi aquh tidak tega menyiksa junmen qaqa :") huks | **hibiki kurenai:** bener juga xD wkwk biar makin kelabakan tuh si junmen lol| **emha. hazequeen:** samaaa. Saya juga jijique gak bisa bayangin gimana rasanya :"" | **Guest:** sudah lanjut :3 | **laxyordvs:** wkwk terima kasih~ mari kita mengheningkan cipta sesaat untuk joonmyun :" | **Guest** : sudah lanjut :3 | **Sam:** semoga suka sama ngidamnya yixing :3 | **CandytoPuppy:** lol sebenernya pingin lebih ekstrim lagi kak tapi apalah daya ku tidak tega menyiksa suho terlalu lama :")) | **YuKillua-Kira:** lol iya karma emang berlaku 8D doakan sulay ya~ | **Dhelsyi edafos:** dan makasih banget reviewmu soal unicorn memberi aku inspirasi :3 wkwk| **nichi:** yixing manis manis manjah /? Udah aku selipin yixing yang manja manja ke junmen diakhir walau jadinya absurd juga xD **| daebaektaeluv:** sudah dimulai ngidamnya :3 mari kita doakan keselamatan joonmyun :"") | **Sulayisreal:** maap ya lama :((( love u too sayyy ;)

 **Micopark:** sudah lanjut, wkwk kasian junmennya ya :( | **Viviyer:** authornya juga lucu qaqa /dirajam | **Ssuhoshnet:** awww terima kasih :3 | **Vegi261:** maap ya huhuuuuu, lagi lagi kelamaan :( semoga masih inget ceritanya. jadi anak kuliah itu tidak ena ya :( wkwk | **Bubgummy:** WAAH aku juga histeris baca review kamu :"D terima kasih gak nyangka huksss. Wkwk saya bener bener udah mual bayangin steak campur es krim. Jangan jangan saya yg hamil? *dor* terima kasih semangatnyaaa :D | **Hanhan:** semoga selalu terhibur ya baca ff ini hehe :"D | **lookinguotothesky:** waaah xD terima kasih sekali~ semoga suka qaqa~| **Oraeruh:** sudah dilanjut qaqa :3 | **Hkysg:** wah terima kasih xD | **maiolibel:** iya kak aku juga mikir gitu :3 idenya sangat ditampung, terima kasihhhh | **marblehazel:** reviewnya gokil kok sungguh xD semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya :") | **Guest:** ada gak yaaa? :3 ditunggu aja yaaa | **puprlexing:** yoihhh kalian suci aku penuh dosyaaaachhh ugh wkwk | **chenma:** kok kakak bisa baca pikiran sih? Sebagian ide ngidamnya adag yang sesuai dengan di draft aku, tau XDD bahkan sampai ide nganu nganu di dapur itu lol. Huwaaa love you kak. Jangan jangan kita kembar terpisahkan /?/ wkwk | **raline:** sudah lanjut say :3 yixing emang ucul kok hohoho | **Lalisaaa:** wkwk junmen kelepasan ngeluarin di dalem (?) qaqa wkwkw | **SLS:** sudah dilanjut cyin :3 | **memeuq:** EH MASA? XD ya ampun aku terharu baca review kamu :* terima kasihhhh hiksuuu. Sosmed? :3 nanti kaget liat sosmed saya lho hehe| **sulaydrarryotp:** eh iya kah? Ya ampuuuun maap ya cyin lama updetnya :3 semoga suka yaa. love you tooo muah muah. Harry Potter suka donggg drarry juga hot xD gak bisa bikin ficnya karena minder sama author2 harpot yang kece kece ceritanya :")

.

Terima kasih semua ^^

 **Love ya!**

 **Review please?**


	5. CHAPTER LIMA

_**Disclaimer:**_ _karakter bukan kepunyaan penulis, hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita._

 _ **Warning:**_ _BXB, yaoi, mpreg (disini male-preganancy itu adalah hal yang lazim), implisit smut, possible OOC, dan humor gagal, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU. TYPOS._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _sulay, with some other pairings._

 ** _please take a note, kalau tidak suka, boleh di close kok ^^_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

Tawa membahana itu pecah di salah satu sudut cafe bertema _vintage_ , sebuah meja panjang di dekat jendela kaca yang membentang, terisi oleh dua belas kepala yang berhasil menjadikannya meja paling gaduh diantara meja-meja lainnya.

Seperti biasa malam ini adalah _the day's night out_ mingguan mereka. Kedua belas makhluk berbatang yang memiliki profesi bervariasi itu berkumpul dalam meja yang ditata melingkar, menikmati cangkir-cangkir teh, kopi, gelas kecil red wine (minus Yixing yang memang tidak diijinkan mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol), di dampingi oleh aneka kudapan yang bertatakan piring-piring porselen. Melepas penat minggu ini dengan berbagi canda dan tawa— _membully,_ lebih tepatnya. Dan kali ini, yang menjadi sasaran empuk adalah pasangan paling karatan, sekaligus paling antik disana. _Kim Joonmyun dan Zhang Yixing_ —

"KAMI BILANG JUGA APA—"

"ENAK YA _HYUNG_?"

"MEMANG YA. HANYA _ENAENA_ NYA SAJA YANG ENA~"

"MAKAN DEH TUH NGIDAM."

"BERANI BUAT, BERANI TANGGUNG JAWAB YA."

"HUHU _SO SAD._ "

"Oh diamlah kalian, atau kusumpal garpu satu-satu,"

Joonmyeon mengancam, yang jelas dihiraukan oleh seisi meja—kecuali Yixing yang masih menatap bingung. Ia memutar pandang, tatapannya nanar dan penuh nelangsa. Tak sengaja dia menoleh pada Sehun yang tidak ngakak lebar-lebar seperti teman-temannya yang lain,

"Sehun tidak akan mem- _bully_ hyung kan?" tanyanya dengan sorot dan nada penuh harap, senyumnya manis, namun mematikan. "Nanti tidak _hyung_ pinjamin _black card_ lagi lho,"

"Aku prihatin dengan hyung, kok."

Joonmyeon mengulas senyum menentramkan hati, "Sehun memang ter—"

"Tapi sumpah _hyung_ , nasibmu memang sangat pantas untuk ditertawakan saat ini."

"—bangsat." Joonmyeon menghela nafas, pasrah. Ia menempelkan kedua jari didahinya, memutarnya, sembari ia mendengarkan teman-temannya mengejeknya hingga berbusa. Namun ego-nya masih menolak runtuh, jadi ia pun mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan harga diri. Pria itu menyuguhkan delikan tajam, mengabsen satu per satu wajah yang tengah menyeringai puas di depannya.

"Ya setidaknya aku _pernah_ usaha dulu untuk menolak," ujar Joonmyeon dengan nada bangga, tubuh ditegakan. "tidak sememble kalian yang langsung menuruti tanpa pikir panjang,"

"Halah, alasan, _hyung."_ Jongdae mencibir, mengibaskan tangan. "Kalau lemah, ya lemah saja."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk membenarkan, sudut bibirnya sedikit ternoda krim roti. "Mengaku saja deh. _Hyung_ sama memblenya seperti kami, pada akhirnya Yixing _hyung_ akan jadi pawangmu juga."

Joonmyeon sudah bersiap membalas lontaran menyebalkan Jongin, namun Luhan menyelanya begitu saja. Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk— _menggebrak,_ sebenarnya—punggung Yixing dengan satu tangannya, sembari ia tertawa puas. "TAPI SUNGGUH XING. AKU BANGGA PADAMU. TERNYATA POLOS POLOS BEGITU KAU SADIS JUGA _MUAHAHA_ —"

Yixing masih mengenakan eskpresi yang sama, dilanda kebingungan yang sangat, "Benarkah? Aku merasa tidak sejahat itu kok," Yixing merespon, yang membuat satu meja kembali tertawa heboh dan mengarahkan tatapan mengejek kepada Joonmyeon yang sudah tampak ingin menangis karena perkataan polos suaminya.

Dahi Yixing menekuk makin dalam melihat respon kesepuluh temannya yang histeris dengan tawanya, sehingga ia pun mengerling,menoleh pada suaminya yang duduk di sisinya yang lain.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Iya kan Joon?"

Joonmyeon melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Yixing. Satu tangannya terulur, mengusap pipi pria berdarah _chinese_ di depannya dengan punggung tangan.

Ia tersenyum menawan,

.

"Enggak kok, yang. kamu tidak sejahat itu. Aku senang kalau kamu senang,"

.

Kesemua temannya yang mendengar balasan _cheesy_ Joonmyeon mendengus keras-keras.

 **Ew.**

.

Dasar Kim- _Penjilat-J_ oonmyeon.

.

.

 _ **Children?**_

 **No, Thanks.**

 **»»––««**

.

 **CHAPTER LIMA**

.

.

.

Joonmyeon melingkarkan dasi _strip_ merah-hitam ke sekitar kerah kemeja putihnya. Kedua tangannya yang telah terampil menalinya menjadi tatanan rapi, sembari ia bawa kedua kakinya menuju sumber aroma lezat yang barusan tak sengaja menyapa indra penciumannya, menguar bebas di udara. Sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, matanya sudah bisa menangkap Yixing yang tengah sibuk menenteng piring-piring makanan yang lantas diletakannya dengan telaten di atas meja makan, dengan apron biru laut yang melingkar di tubuh.

Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk dasinya yang telah tersemat sempurna di dada, berangsur mendekati pria _chinese_ yang telah dinikahinya sejak empat tahun silam itu, sedikit menginterupsi kegiatannya menuangkan _orange juice_ ke dalam gelas piala.

"Selamat pagi,"

"Pagi," sapa Yixing tanpa perlu menoleh. Ia meletakan gelas di genggamannya ke sisi tatakan garpu-pisau yang sudah di tata di meja dan berpindah dari sana agar Joonmyeon bisa duduk di tempatnya. "Tumben kau bisa bangun sendiri," komentarnya kepada Joonmyeon begitu lelaki itu telah mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi.

"Ya karena sudah ada yang _bangun_ duluan, jadi harus diurus terlebih dahulu." Joonmyeon menggumam di bawah nafasnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Pria itu memberi cengiran lebar pada suaminya yang masih berdiri di sisi meja dengan spatula tergenggam di tangan. Ia mengarahkan kembali pandangan ke atas meja makan, mengamati satu per satu hidangan yang tersaji disana. Mulai dari _french toast_ dengan selai kacang, beberapa _slices bacon,_ dua buah telur yang digoreng setengah matang, satu lapis _pancake_ dioles madu, _orange juice_ dan susu—sarapan sejenis _American style._ Kening Joonmyeon bertekuk,

"Kenapa menu sarapannya kebarat-baratan?" tanyanya heran pada Yixing. "Ngidammu lagi ya?"

Memang, walaupun kandungan Yixing sudah mencapai usia 13 minggu, tapi ngidamnya masih sering muncul, walau tidak sesering dulu. Joonmyeon bersyukur untuk itu.

Yixing meresponnya dengan mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu, entah kenapa tadi aku ingin masak ini,"

Joonmyeon menggeser pandangannya ke bawah— ke perut Yixing, lalu kembali memandang wajah suaminya dengan sorot penasaran, "Kenapa harus kebarat-baratan? Jangan-jangan kau hamil anak bule, " Alisnya terungkit tinggi, sebelum kemudian digantikan oleh kedua matanya yang menyipit.

Joonmyeon menatapnya lekat-lekat,

"Kau hamil anak Kris ya?"

Yixing menghembuskan nafas penuh kemakluman. Ia menyentuh ujung hidungnya, mencoba bersabar.

"Aku jadi bernafsu ingin menyambarmu dengan tongkat wushu Tao,"

Joonmyeon mencolek pinggang Yixing dan melemparnya sebuah cengiran, "Hanya bercanda, Xing. Jangan terlalu serius dong,"

Joonmyeon memutar tubuhnya, menjadi kembali menghadap meja makan. Ia membalik piring porselennya, lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk mengambil satu lapis roti panggang dan satu telur mata sapi setengah matang dengan garpu dan pisaunya, lalu meletakannya ke piringnya.

Kedua tangannya yang telah menggenggam pisau dan garpu terangkat, sudah bersiap untuk menyantap habis sarapan di depannya, namun gerakannya terhenti. Ia kembali menoleh pada Yixing, bertanya was-was.

.

"Tapi kamu beneran tidak hamil anaknya Kris kan, Xing?"

.

Dan selanjutnya, suara spatula yang menyambar kepala dengan keras pun menjadi pengisi kesunyian dapur.

 **»»––««**

Joonmyeon yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya beranjak ke pintu depan dengan menenteng tas kerjanya di tangan kanan, sementara jasnya ia sampirkan ke lengan sebelah kiri. Ia mengambil sepatu pantofel yang biasa ia kenakan dari rak dan mengenakannya. Kepalanya terdongak dari posisi membungkuknya, sedikit terkejut saat melihat Yixing berdiri di depannya. Joonmyeon menegakan tubuh,

"Yixing, ada apa?"

Karena tidak biasanya Yixing ikut mengantarkannya hingga ke depan pintu, lelaki itu biasanya hanya akan memberinya kecupan selamat jalan di dapur sebelum Joonmyeon berangkat kerja.

"Hari ini aku pergi bawa mobilku ya? Aku ada jadwal _check up_ dengan Dokter Siwon siang nanti,"

"Oh, oke," kepala Joonmyeon terangguk-angguk paham, satu tangannya menelusup ke dalam saku celana, "Kau tidak ingin aku temani?"

"Tidak perlu, kau kan ada kerja,"

Joonmyeon membalas dengan seulas senyum hangat, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu ya." Pemuda itu menarik kenop pintu untuk membawa tubuhnya keluar, namun sikunya di tahan oleh cengkraman tangan Yixing.

"Joon," Yixing memanggil dengan suaranya yang mengalun lembut. Joonmyeon berbalik, sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum cerah.

"Ya, Yixing?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," Yixing tersenyum manis.

Joonmyeon membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya. Kedua matanya berbinar, ia mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup kening Yixing. Pria itu menarik diri, masih ditemani oleh senyum secerah mentari.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, _cinta."_

Joonmyeon kembali membalik badan untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi cengkraman di kemejanya masih tidak dilepaskan.

"Mau kemana?"

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepala, "...Cari nafkah,"

"Kau lupa sesuatu,"

Pria korea itu mengernyitkan alis, bingung. "Aku kan sudah memberikanmu ciuman di kening,"

"Memangnya yang minta ciuman di kening siapa?" Yixing mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, satu telapak tangannya terulur, "Mau minta uang, buat _check up_. Kau pikir ke dokter pakai bpjs, gratis gitu?"

Air muka berseri-seri yang sempat menghiasi wajah Joonmyeon luntur seketika. Ia menghela nafas, merogoh dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada Yixing,

 _"Black card—"_

"Lebih dari cukup," Yixing mengambilnya cepat-cepat dari tangan Joonmyeon. Ia memberi suaminya sebuah kecupan kilat di sudut bibir, tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

.

"Terima kasih _Joonie bunny_. Kamu makin tinggi deh."

.

 ** _Zhang Yixing—_** memuji kalau ada butuhnya saja part II.

 **»»––««**

"Sekian rapat kita hari ini. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa,"

Keseluruh peserta rapat berdiri dari kursinya, membungkuk bersamaan kepada presiden direktur yang duduk di ujung meja, sebelum pria tua baya itu keluar dari ruangann diikuti dengan cekatan oleh para bawahannya yang lain. Peserta rapat yang tadinya duduk mengelilingi meja pun bangkit, membereskan barang bawaan mereka, dan beranjak dari sana. Ruang rapat yang tadinya sepi berubah sedikit gaduh dengan bertukar canda tawa dan obrolan yang memenuhi ruang dengar oleh para pria berbalut jas itu.

Taekwoon dan Joonmyeon yang merupakan bagian dari jajaran atas perusahaan, yang otomatis menjadikan mereka orang penting di rapat hari ini. Dua laki-laki ini memang terkenal sebagai sepasang rekan kerja yang akrab, bagai sepasang sepatu yang pergi bersama kemanapun juga. Kalau saja satu perusahaan tidak mengetahui bahwa kedua pria tampan itu sama sama sudah di taken orang, kolega mereka pasti mengira Joonmyeon dan Taekwoon adalah sepasang kekasih-saking seringnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Mereka berdua masuk ke perusahaan dalam jangka waktu yang hampir bersamaan, sama-sama berjuang dari titik bawah, memiliki _passion_ dan pemikiran yang sering sejalan, sehingga mereka berdua pun menjadi dekat dengan sendirinya. Dan disinilah mereka, duduk bersisian di ruang rapat, Joonmyeon tengah menegak air mineralnya dari botol, _adam apple-_ nya yang tegas naik-turun, sementara Taekwoon sibuk menata kertas yang agak berserakan di meja menjadi satu tumpukan rapi, lalu menyelipkannya ke dalam map.

Taekwoon bangkit berdiri. Joonmyeon yang masih menegak air mineralnya melirik dari sudut mata. Ia lantas menutup kelopak mata, menghembuskan nafas panjang, merasakan sensasi menyenangkan saat kerongkongannya diguyur air dingin yang menyegarkan. Ia menarik kembali botolnya menjauh dan menutupnya agar tidak tumpah kemana-mana. Kedua matanya bergerak mengikuti Taekwoon yang kini menjejalkan kertas dan mapnya ke dalam tas kulitnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon, "Buru buru sekali sepertinya,"

"Aku harus pergi, Joon." tanggap lelaki itu, masih tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Ia mendongak setelah ia berhasil menutup _zipper_ tasnya, kemudian menyorot Joonmyeon dengan segari senyum tulus, "Menemani istriku _check up_ kandungan,"

"Sudah berapa bulan memang?"

"Sekitar 3 bulanan,"

"Kandungan Yixing juga sekitar itu," Joonmyeon mengerjap, "Haruskah ia ditemani? Yixing juga pergi sendiri. Memang istrimu tidak berani pergi sendiri?"

Taekwoon memutar matanya malas, "Bukan begitu, Junmen. Aku menemaninya karena aku juga ingin melihat perkembangan bayi kami,"

"Oh," respon Joonmyeon singkat.

Melihat perkembangan bayi, _perlukah?_

Selama ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun menemani Yixing _check up_ kandungan.

Seperti tadi pagi, Yixing akan memilih pergi sendiri. Memang terkadang karena jadwal Joonmyeon yang padat di beberapa waktu, tapi terkadang Yixing sendiri yang menolak untuk ditemani.

Jadi Joonmyeon heran saja, memang seharus itu ya menemani pasanganmu mengecek kandungan mereka?

"Selain itu," lanjut Taekwoon, membuat Joonmyeon mendongak untuk menyimak ucapannya. "Aku bisa mengawasi si dokter kandungan genit yang suka modus pada istriku itu, mana istriku kelihatan senang senang saja lagi," Taekwoon menggerutu, bibirnya ikut maju-maju,

"Aku juga heran kenapa semakin banyak saja dokter kandungan yang laki-laki dan tampan-tampan. Sebenarnya mereka itu mau jadi dokter kandungan atau bikin _boyband?"_ Taekwoon menghela nafas, ia menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu, menepuk-nepuk bahu Joonmyeon sambil lalu, "Aku pergi dulu ya Joon,"

Taekwoon menghilang dari balik pintu, sementara Joonmyeon masih betah terdiam di kursinya.

Mau tidak mau, pikirannya ikut melanglang buana, memikirkan perkataan Taekwoon barusan.

 **»»––««**

Tiga minggu berlalu begitu saja.

Usia kandungan Yixing sudah mencapai 4 bulan.

Masuk ke minggu 16, Yixing sudah hampir tidak pernah mual-mual di pagi hari atau menunjukan tanda-tanda mengidam.

Perutnya sudah tidak sedatar dulu, sedikit lebih membesar dari ukuran perutnya yang biasa, namun masih bisa disembunyikan oleh _sweater_ atau baju kebesaran—semacam _loose shirt_ _._ Perutnya sekarang tampak seperti Yixing yang kekenyangan makan setelah menelan dua mangkuk besar nasi, Joonmyeon mengejeknya begitu. Tapi sungguh, melihat perut Yixing, ia baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa mereka memang sungguhan akan segera punya bayi.

 _Like... what? This is freaking real._

Mereka benar-benar akan punya bayi yang pastinya super berisik dan merepotkan.

"Nanti siang aku akan ada _check up_ bulanan lagi," kata Yixing yang tengah duduk di samping Joonmyeon, menikmati semangkuk besar salad buah. Memasukan satu demi satu potongan buah penuh nutrisi itu ke dalam mulut.

Joonmyeon berhenti mengunyah daging _beef-_ nya yang menjadi menu sarapannya hari ini. Ia meraih gelas air putih dan menegaknya pelan untuk membasahi tenggorokan, dan barulah kemudian ia menanggapi, "Mau aku temani?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepala, satu tangannya menjepit sendok. "Tidak perlu kok. Aku bisa sendiri,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk-angguk. Ia kembali menyendok makanannya, namun sebelum gumpalan nasi itu menyentuh ujung lidahnya, Joonmyeon memilih berhenti.

Bicara soal _check up_ bulanan, entah bagaimana perkataan Taekwoon tiba-tiba datang begitu saja menghantuinya, terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, memaksanya untuk menghentikan acara sarapan yang ia tadi nikmati.

.

" _Jadi aku bisa mengawasi si dokter kandungan genit yang suka modus pada istriku itu, mana istriku kelihatan senang senang saja lagi_ —"

 _._

Joonmyeon menurunkan sendoknya, melirik Yixing yang masih asyik meraup salad buah di depannya, tidak menyadari tatapan intens Joonmyeon yang diarahkan tepat kepadanya.

.

 _Yixing dan Dokter Siwon._

 _Yixing dan Dokter Siwon._

 _Yixing dan Dokter Siwon._

 _Yixing dan Dokter Si—_

 _ **Sialan.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jam berapa kau _check-up_?" Akhirnya hanya itulah yang bisa diutarakan Joonmyeon dari berjuta gagasan yang berseliweran di kepalanya.

Yixing mengarahkan pandangan ke langit-langit, tangannya yang memegang sendok menyangga dagu, "Eum... sekitar jam 1 siang,"

Joonmyeon tidak menanggapinya secara verbal setelah itu, kepalanya hanya terangguk sekali dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

 **»»––««**

"Jadi begini Tuan-tuan, seperti yang kita tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini perekomian nasional sedang turun. Dan mau tidak mau hal tersebut turut mempengaruhi perusahaan kita. Inilah yang mendorong saya mengajak Tuan-Tuan disini untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini-" Uca Bapak Wang, Kepala Bagian Produksi yang tengah berbicara itu terpaksa masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri.

Saat ini Joonmyeon, Bapak Wang, dan ketiga temannya yang lain duduk melingkar di salah satu meja di sudut ekslusif _cafetaria,_ membahas masalah perusahaan, namun tanpa _setting_ formal dan justru terkesan santai. Joonmyeon tahu seharusnya ia yang menjabat sebagai _General Manager_ menyimak baik-baik ucapan koleganya itu, tapi sedari tadi berangkat kerja, Joonmyeon terus-terusan kepikiran hal-hal konyol yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan.

Hanya gara-gara ucapan Taekwoon, Joonmyeon jadi ikut bertanya-tanya.

.

Jangan jangan alasan Yixing selama ini suka memilih pergi sendiri adalah karena dia bisa dekat-dekat Dokter Choi Siwon, tanpa ada Joonmyeon yang menganggu.

.

 _Pegang-pegangan._

 _Peluk-pelukan._

 _Cium pipi kiri cium pipi kanan._

 _Naik ranjang, dokter-dokteran_ — **stop stop.**

 **.**

Tidak.

Tidak.

.

 _Tapi..._

 _Tapi Dokter Siwon memang ganteng dunia akhirat seperti Joonmyeon._

 _._

Ada jaminan apa Yixing tidak akan luluh dan bertekuk lutut dengan pesona genealogist macam Dokter Choi?

— _ **nope.**_

 _ **.**_

Yixing tidak mungkin selingkuh.

.

Lagipula, _mana ada pria lain yang tahan dengan Yixing selain aku, ya kan?_

Yixing sayangnya hanya kepada Kim Joonmyeon.

 **Mutlak.**

 **.**

Iya.

.

 _Tidak perlu paranoid._

 _._

 _Tidak perlu diragukan._

 _._

 _Yixing itu setia sehidup semati._

 _._

 _Ia tidak akan selingkuh dengan dokter Choi Siwon._

 _._

 _Yixing tidak akan._

 _._

 ** _Tentu saja tidak._**

 _._

 _Joonmyeon percaya dengan Yixing—_

"Ah Pak Wang dan semuanya, saya ijin sebentar ya. Saya mau menemani suami saya _check-up_ kandungan."

Joonmyeon bangkit berdiri dan langsung berlari cepat-cepat keluar dari cafetaria, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan keempat koleganya yang lain.

.

 _Well..._

 _._

... Jaga-jaga tidak ada salahnya, kan?

 **»»––««**

Joonmyeon memacu mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke rumah, menghembuskan nafas lega saat dilihatnya mobil milik mereka yang satunya masih berada di garasi, tanda Yixing belum pergi. Ia memutar setir kemudian menekan pedal rem, memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang.

Ia mematikan mesin dan keluar dari mobil, bertepatan dengan itu Joonmyeon melihat suaminya itu tengah menutup pintu, mengetikan _password_ rumah di mesin _intercom_ untuk menguncinya secara otomatis. Joonmyeon menduga Yixing pasti baru hendak berangkat, melihat pakaiannya yang rapi, terbalut oleh kemeja yang terlapis oleh cardigan abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan celana warna hitam. Rambutnya pun disisir rapi dengan diberi sedikit gel disana, sebuah _backpack_ berwarna cokelat menggantung di sisi bahunya. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang akan pergi kencan— _o_ _-oh, ini tidak benar._

"Yixing," Joonmyeon menyapa suaminya itu, hingga Yixing berbalik.

Matanya sedikit membulat, tampak terkejut, "Joon? Loh, kau sudah pulang?" Yixing menunduk untuk menegok jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelangan, "Tapi ini masih jam satu kurang, kau biasanya pulang jam 2 kan?"

"Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal," Joonmyeon memberinya cengiran yang ia harap dapat menutupi alibinya, "Kau baru mau pergi?"

"Yep," Yixing mengangguk-angguk, ia menggoyang-goyangkan kunci mobil di tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat dul-"

"Aku ikut,"

Yixing nenghentikan langkah. "Hah?"

Joonmyeon berkata tegas, "Aku mau ikut,"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya pokoknya ikut,"

"Kau tidak sibuk?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku pulang lebih awal,"

Yixing memiringkan kepala tatapan menyelidik, "Benar tidak sibuk?"

"Benar,"

"Sungguh?"

"Iya,"

" _Masa'_ sih?"

"Kenapa?" Joonmyeon meletakan kedua tangan di pinggang, "Kau tidak suka aku ikut ya?"

 _Iya Joonmyeon, soalnya Yixing dan Siwon jadi tidak bisa berduaan kan_ — **shut the fuck up, brain.**

Yixing mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak sih, tumben saja kau mau ikut." Yixing menggidikan dagunya ke arah mobil Joonmyeon yang masih terparkir di depan gerbang, "Ya sudah ayo."

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mematikan mesinnya setelah ia berhasil menempatkan mobil di lapangan parkir yang dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil yang berderet berjajar. Ia mencabug kuncinya dari sana dan baru saja hendak membuka pintu saat jemari Yixing ia rasakan mendarat di lengannya.

Joonmyeon menolehkan kepala, memandang Yixing yang menunjukan air muka tidak terbaca.

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin benar mau ikut?"

"Iya Xing, kenapa sih? Kok sepertinya kau defensif sekali," Joonmyeon membuang muka dan mendecak, agak kesal juga, "Takut ya tidak bisa berduaan saja dengan doktermu itu?" sindirnya dengan bola mata yang berputar malas.

Yixing mengerutkan kening, tapi seringai jahil itu lama kelamaan muncul di bibirnya, "Oh, jadi ini semua gara gara itu?" Seringainya kini sudah bertambar lebar, "Kau cemburu ya~"

Joonmyeon mengucir bibir, masih menolak memandang Yixing. "Tidak,"

 _"Cemburu~"_

"Tidak kok!"

"Joonie cemburu cemburu cemburu~" Telunjuk Yixing terlur untuk menusuk nusuk pipi Joonmyeon.

"Tidak cemburu," ia menegaskan, barulah ia berani bertukar pandang dengan Yixing. Sebisa mungkin ia mempertahankan tampang coolnya dan tidak terpancing oleh seringai Yixing yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan, namun rasanya susah semali.

"Aku hanya tidak suka Choi Siwon ambil kesempatan grepe grepe kamu," Joonmyeon berkata sembari ia menekuk kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Itu cemburu," Yixing memutar matanya, "Kau itu aneh. Dia kan dokternya, ya wajar dong grepe grepe aku—" Yixing melanjutkan, "Lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat, sebenarnya Dokter Siwon juga lumayan mirip kamu, jadi bolehlah—"

Joonmyeon mendelik, tajam.

Yixing tertawa, jarinya mengapit pipi Joonmyeon dan menarik-nariknya, "Bercanda," katanya, "Kuberitahu ya, meskipun kau itu terkadang cengeng, cemburuan—"

"Aku tidak cemburu—"

"-parnoan, bawel, tidak tinggi semampai seperti Dokter Siwon—"

Joonmyeon mendelik lagi.

"Tapi aku kan tetap cintanya sama _Joonmyeonnie_ ," lanjutnya, diiringi oleh seulas senyum yang menghias di bibir. Senyumnya merekah, hingga lesung pipi yang biasanya sembunyi itu muncul ke permukaan.

Joonmyeon tahu Yixing jarang sekali melontarkan pujian untuknya, karena begitulah mereka.

Yixing itu biasanya memuji kalau ada butuhnya saja. Tapi Joonmyeon tahu, ketika ia mengatakannya, Joonmyeon mengerti bahwa ia tulus dari dalam hati itu membuat sesuatu di dalam sana turut menghangat, berdesir menyenangkan.

 _Ah, rasanya seperti pertama kali ia jatuh cinta._ Pertama kali ia mendaratkan matanya pada Yixing— _boxer Yixing, lebih tepatnya_.

Karena Joonmyeon jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu saat ia menungging di lapangan saat pelajaran olah raga.

Dan kain bercorak polkadot yang menyembul malu-malu dari celana olahraga Yixing berhasil meraih perhatian Joonmyeon, mengantarkan rasa cinta itu kepada pemiliknya.

Joonmyeon berusaha menutupi senyum yang hendak mendesak keluar ke bibirnya dengan sebuah dengusan. "Ayo cepat turun, nanti kita telat,"

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"Ini gara gara AC, tahu—"

"AC nya kan sudah mati dari tadi," Yixing menyeringai lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. " _Blushing_ ya?"

"TIDAK KOK! Ini cuman... cuman...alergi. Ya—Yixing, berhentilah tertawa atau kucium bibirmu sampai habis."

.

Meskipun Yixing sudah menghapus seringaiannya, nyatanya Joonmyeon tetap melumat bibirnya setelah itu.

 _Ah, modusmu._

 **»»––««**

"Selamat datang kembali, Yixing— _Oh_ , ada Tuan Kim juga ternyata," sapa sang dokter dari tempat duduknya di balik meja. Joonmyeon dari muka pintu mengerutkan alis. Sejak kapan si dokter ini berani memanggil Yixing tanpa embel embel Tuan?

 _Genit._

Yixing yang melihat ekspresi tidak suka Joonmyeon hanya mendengus kecil, meraih tangan Joonmyeon dan menariknya masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat siang, Dok." Yixing sedikit membungkukan tubuh, menyenggol perut Joonmyeon di sisinya, secara tidak langsung memberi kode agar melakukan hal serupa. Joonmyeon menurut, walau ogah-ogahan dan diikuti oleh gerutuan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yixing?" Dokter itu berjalan mendekat ke hadapan Yixing, kedua tangannya di selipkan ke dalam saku jas dokternya yang putih bersih, "Apa kau mengeluhkan sesuatu?"

Yixing menggeleng, "Sejauh ini baik baik saja. Hanya perutku saja yang mulai sedikit membesar. Sebentar lagi perutku akan terlihat seperti balon kan?"

"Kau lucu sekali," Dokter Siwon tertawa kecil, "Ya memang seiring berjalannya waktu akan membesar, tapi tidak sekarang," Ia lantas mengangguk-anggukan kepala, "Apa mual dan pusingmu sudah hilang?"

"Mual sih sudah hilang, tapi mungkin sesekali aku merasa pusing dan lemas."

"Apa sekarang masih terasa lemas?" Tangan dokter Siwon terulur hendak menyentuh pundak Yixing, namun Joonmyeon menarik suaminya mendekat. Yixing memutar mata, berbisik pada Joonmyeon untuk 'jangan berlebihan' dan kembali mengerling pada dokternya itu.

"Tidak kok Dok. Untuk sekarang tubuhku tidak terasa lemas."

"Apa kau makan baik?"

"Ya, aku memakan semua anjuranmu."

"Baguslah, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir," Dokter Siwon tersenyum manis, "Apa kau berisitirahat cukup juga? Tidak melakukan aktivitas terlalu berat kan? Aku takut bayimu kenapa-napa,"

"Aku baik-baik saja, dok."

"Ehem, maaf," Joonmyeon berdehem keras, sengaja. Matanya memicing menatap si dokter kandungan, "Jadi suaminya Yixing disini, aku atau dokter ya?"

Dokter Siwon mengerjap, berkata dengan polosnya, "Ah iya, maaf sampai lupa,"

Joonmyeon mendengus keras, saking kesalnya mendengar jawaban tanpa rasa bersalah itu.

"Yixing, silahkan kau berbaring di bed sementara aku memeriksamu," titah sang dokter. Yixing menurut tanpa berkata apapun, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas bed yang berada di pusat ruangan, sementara Joonmyeon mendudukan diri di kursi di samping ranjang.

Dokter Siwon mengenakan sarung tangan karet di kedua tangannya, ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat Yixing berbaring dan berniat menyibak sweater Yang dikenakan Yixing saat tangan Joonmyeon dengan sigap mencengkramnya sebelum tangan sang Dokter sempat menyentuh seinci pun kulit suaminya.

Dokter Siwon terperangah. Joonmyeon maju tak gentar, sorot matanya berbahaya dan menantang.

"Bisa tidak memeriksanya tidak pegang-pegang begitu. Ganjen— _O_ _uch._ " Ia mendelik pada Yixing yang baru saja memelintir pinggangnya.

Yixing justru ikut balas mendelik. "Jangan bodoh deh, Joon." ucap Yixing dengan nada kesal, "Dokter Choi kan mau usg tentu saja harus pakai pegang-pegang,"

"Tapi pasti ada modus dibalik pegang-pegangnya Xing,"

"Astaga,"

"Kau diam diam juga senang kan?

"Dikit sih"

" _APA?_ "

"Ya tidak lah! Astaga, kau itu berlebihan."

Sedangkan dokter Choi hanya bisa tertawa geli menyaksikan pertengkaran konyol pasangan di depannya. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menemui pasangan seabstrak ini sebelumnya. "Tuan Kim tenang saja," Dokter Siwon menyela dengan senyum hangat, senyum yang sudah menjadi _trade-mark_ -nya. "Saya tidak berniat apa-apa kok. Lagipula, saya juga sudah punya istri."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega sedang Yixing di atas ranjang melenguh kecewa- _eh, kecewa?_

Dokter Siwon pun akhirnya berhasil menyibak _sweater_ yang dikenakan Yixing, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Joonmyeon, tentu saja. Seorang suster ikut masuk ke dalam, membantu sang dokter menyiapkan peralatan vital yang hendak digunakannya untuk melakukan _sonogram._ Mesin komputer di nyalakan, transducter di tempelkan di atas perut Yixing yang telah dibubuhi oleh gel berwarna hijau kebiruan untuk membantu transducter bergerak.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon menolehkan kepala ke arah layar, mengamati bagaimana layar belakang hitam putih itu akhirnyan menyala-

—menampilkan sebuah gundukan di tengah layar, meringkuk seperti bola.

Joonmyeon bersumpah matanya tak bisa sedikitpun berpaling dari layar, meski ia ingin. Matanya terpaku, pandangannya terkunci.

.

Dia ingat dulu terakhir ia melihatnya, bayi itu masih seukuran segenggam tangan, mirip seperti kacang tanah.

Namun sekarang Joonmyeon bisa melihat kepala, perut, dua buah kaki dan tangan, walau belum terbentuk sempurna.

.

Joonmyeon pernah mendengar, bahwa keindahan hasil USG hanya bisa dimengerti oleh orangtua si anak-tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang saat ini dirasakannya. Terlalu becampur aduk, Joonmyeon tidak tahu harus berkata apa di momen seperti ini.

.

Apakah benar ia merasa biasa saja?

.

 _Rasanya tidak pas._

 _._

Dokter Choi tersenyum, telunjuknya menyentuh layar komputer, "Kalian bisa melihatnya kan? Bukankah bayi kalian tampak sangat menggemaskan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter. Yixing yang sedari tadi turut mengamati bagaimana layar itu menampakan isi perutnya, menampakan bayi yang tertanam di dalam sana dalam keheningan. Ia menolehkan kepala, sedikit terkejut saat ia mendapati Joonmyeon dengan pelupuk mata yang sudah tergenang air.

"Joon, kamu nangis—"

"Kelilipan kok. Kelilipan."

Dokter Siwon yang hanya mengamati dalam diam, mengukir senyum penuh arti.

.

.

"Diusia kandungan yang ke 16 sampai ke 22 minggu ini, biasanya bayi akan mulai bergerak dan menendang," Dokter Siwon menuturkan penjelasan kepada calon orangtua yang duduk di depan mejanya itu dengan satu tangan mengenggam kertas karton bergambar ibu hamil, menunjuknya dengan jarinya. "Di usia kandungan ini, bayi akan sedikit mulai bergerak aktif. Jadi kalian kemungkinan bisa segera merasakan tendangan pertama bayi kalian,"

"Apa akan sakit?" tanya Yixing spontan.

Si dokter terkekeh pelan "Tidak, Yixing. Mungkin rasanya akan sedikit... _aneh,_ yah karena ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di perutmu. Tapi untuk kandungan di awal-awal seperti ini, bayi tidak akan menendang terlalu keras. Tendangannya hanya lemah-lemah saja."

Yixing mengangguk mengerti. Ia melirik Joonmyeon yang masih memandangi dengan patuh foto hasil USG Yixing di tangannya. Ia tidak menampilkan ekspresi berarti, jadi Yixing tidak bisa menebak-nebak apa yang kira kira tengah dipikirkannya.

"Nah jadi kandungan Yixing sudah memasuki trimester kedua," mulai Dokter Choi mewejangi, ia membenarkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi lebih tegak sebelum meneruskan, "Di trimester kedua ini, bayi akan mengalami perkembangan dan pertumbuhan yang cukup pesat. Dengan proses pertumbuhan si calon bayi ini, tidak jarang jika Yixing akan mulai mengalami pembengkakan bahkan timbunan cairan didalam tubuhnya," ujar sang dokter, "Bayi juga lebih kuat dari trimester pertama, jadi resiko keguguran bisa berkurang, walau kau harus tetap siaga dan menjaga kesehatanmu dan bayimu," dokter Choi menyorot Yixing dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh, yang dibalas pria itu dengan anggukan,

"Aku juga ingin mengingatkan bahwa faktor nutrisi, lingkungan, afeksi dari suami, dan stress akan bisa mempengaruhi pertumbuhan dan perkembangan bayi kalian, jadi tolong, bekerja samalah untuk menjaga dan memberikan yang terbaik bagi bayi kalian, oke? Aku sarankan untuk mengkonsumsi makanan tinggi nutrisi, terutama zat besi, kalsium, yodium, magnesium dan sebagainya. Tidak apa-apa makan dalam porsi kecil asal sering, berolahraga yang ringan-ringan saja dan jangan terlalu berat. Jangan terlalu lama berdiri, jangan terlalu lama membungkuk. Oh dan Yixing kau akan mulai merasakan pegal-pegal di sekitar abdomen, punggung dan kaki. Kau bisa minta Tuan Kim untuk memijatmu, itu akan baik bagimu dan bayimu—"

Yixing langsung melirik Joonmyeon yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Seolah ekspresinya tengah meneriakan persetujuan ' _Baik, Yang Mulia.'_

"—Berhati-hatilah, jangan bergerak terlalu cepat, kurangi pikiran, banyaklah istirahat, dan mulailah tidur dengan posisi miring, begitu Yixing dan Tuan Kim Joonmyeon?"

Kedua pria di depannya menganggukan kepala bersamaan. Dokter Siwon tersenyum puas, ia menarik kertas dan menggoreskan tinta bolpoinnya disana, "Karena kau tadi sempat mengeluh lemas dan pusing maka aku akan memberikan beberapa vitamin untukmu, kau bisa mengambilnya di apotik," Dokter Siwon mendongak, kedua alisnya terungkit, "Sebelumnya apakah ada pertanyaan?"

Joonmyeon mengangkat tangan ke udara, yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Yixing dan Dokter Siwon.

"Oh iya dok, kami ingin bertanya—"

Joonmyeon berkata dengan nada serius,

"Jadi di trimester kedua ini apa kami masih diperbolehkan melakukan hubungan seks?"

Yixing mendengus kasar. "Nggak kenal," cibirnya, menekuk kedua tangan dan memutar tubuh ke arah sang dokter yang menahan senyum geli, "Abaikan saja dok. Dia bukan suami saya."

"...Jahanam kamu, _mas_."

 **»»––««**

Satu tangan mengenggam plastik vitamin, tampak Joonmyeon berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah-langkah ringan. Kakinya yang masih terbalut sepatu pantofel yang bisa ia kenakan saat bekerja, menapak lantai keramik rumah sakit bergantian, menimbulkan suara ketukan senada. Ia baru saja mengambil vitamin rekomendasi dari Dokter Choi dari apotik. W _ell,_ sebenarnya Joonmyeon tidak secara suka rela menawarkan, tapi karena Yixing sudah mengeluarkan titah sakral, _'Kau dengar kan kata dokter, kalau aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan melakukan olahraga berat'_ —jadilah Joonmyeon yang mengambilnya dari apotik, sedang Yixing menunggu di bangsal maternitas.

Perintah Yixing yang hamil itu mutlak. Abosolut kuadrat.

Ia memasukan satu tangannya ke saku celana khaki-nya, sementara ia biarkan tangannya yang lain menggantung di sisi. Joonmyeon berbelok ke kanan, mengerem kakinya saat ia menangkap sosok pria tengah duduk di salah satu kursi besi yang berderet menempel tembok dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua telapak tangan menutup muka.

Meskipun Joonmyeon tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya, tapi Joonmyeon bisa mengenali postur dan rambut familiar itu dimana-mana. Jadi dengan langkah pasti ia menghampiri sosok itu, memanggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"Taekwoon, kaukah itu?"

Joonmyeon sedikit mendesahkan nafas lega karena ia tidak salah menduga saat sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, membuktikan bahwa ia memang benar-benar Taekwoon. Namun kelegaan itu tak bertahan lama ketika Joonmyeon menyadari wajah Taekwoon yang memerah, pipi dipenuhi oleh lelehan air mata.

"Joon... a-aku... _aku._.."

Joonmyeon mendudukan diri di samping Taekwoon, satu tangannya secara otomatis melingkar ke sekitar leher rekan kerjanya itu, mengusap-usap bahunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia sebagai sahabat punya kewajiban untuk menenangkannya dan berada di sisi pria itu.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar deru nafas dan isak kecil pria disampingnya itu yang mengisi kesunyian koridor. Joonmyeon tak berhenti memberi usapan ke bahu pria itu, ia menggumamkan kata _"Tenanglah. Semuanya baik-baik saja,_ " walau sesungguhnya ia tidak memiliki gagasan apapun mengenai apa yang terjadi. _Lagipula, apa yang Taekwoon lakukan di rumah sakit? Apa ada kerabatnya yang meninggal? Atau temannya? Sehingga ia sesedih ini-_

"Aku kehilangannya," Taekwoon menggumam pada akhirnya, di sela tangisnya yang belum reda.

Alis Joonmyeon menekuk ke bawah, raut khawatir masih menyelimuti. "Kehilangan apa? Hei hei, Taekwoon, sebenernya ada apa?"

"Aku kehilangannya Joon," Taekwoon menggigit bibirnya, namun air matanya masih terus menerus menuruni pipi,

.

"Aku kehilangan bayiku."

.

Joonmyeon membeku. Bahkan usapan yang ia berikan di bahu pria itu berhenti seketika. Ototnya serasa kaku, menggerakan mulut pun sebenarnya terasa sukar.

"...Apa maksudmu?"

"Istriku menjadi korban kecelakaan mobil. Ia tidak memperhatikan jalanan dan mobilnya tergelincir. Dia sempat pendarahan tapi... saat dibawa kesini..." ia menutup matanya, terlihat begitu terluka saat ia mengatakan, "...nyawa bayiku tidak terselamatkan."

Joonmyeon bisa merasakan jantungnya disayat, walau tidak secara harfiah. Tapi mendengar peristiwa pilu yang dialami sahabatnya, hingga ia kehilangan anak yang begitu disayanginya. Yang bahkan belum sempat ia timang di gendongannya. Joonmyeon tak bisa membayangkan.

Ia yang tidak mengharapkan bayi di kandungan Yixing saja, pasti merasa aneh jika tiba-tiba bayi itu menghilang, apalagi Taekwoon yang benar-benar mengharapkan kehadiran calon bayinya

Taekwoon mendekatkan kepalanya dan meletakannya di bahu Joonmyeon, berusaha meredam emosinya tapi begitu sulit untuk dilakukan. "Kami kehilangan bayi kami, Joon. Ia meninggalkan kami,"

.

Tak ada yang bisa Joonmyeon lakukan selain mendekap tubuh bergetar sahabatnya, membiarkannya menangis, melampiaskan luka yang ia pendam di bahu Joonmyeon.

 **»»––««**

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" keluh Yixing begitu ia menangkap sosok Joonmyeon muncul dari belokan koridor. Punggungnya disandarkan di salah satu deret kursi di bangsal maternitas yang ramai.

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekat, duduk di sisi kiri Yixing yang kebetulan kosong karena pasangan yang tadi mendudukinya telah dipanggil ke dalam oleh perawat. Yixing menekuk wajah, "Aku disini kelaparan, tahu. Apa sih yang membuatmu lama?" Matanya memicing penuh selidik, "Kau pasti menggoda apoteker seksi dulu ya?"

Yixing mengharapkan Joonmyeon yang akan bereaksi defensif atau melontarkan penolakan seperti biasanya, tapi selama beberapa detik berlalu, Yixing tidak menangkap satu katapun meluncur dari bibir Joonmyeon.

Suaminya itu memandang lurus ke depan, tapi tatapannya nampak... entahlah, _kosong?_ Yixing menarikan matanya ke atas ke bawah, baru menyadari rona wajah Joonmyeon yang sedikit pucat.

"Hei Joon, ada apa?" Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu suaminya, "Kau seperti habis melihat hantu, kau baik-baik saja?" Yixing menautkan alis, cemas. "Kau sakit ya?" Tangannya terjulur untuk menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Joonmyeon, "Tidak panas kok,"

Joonmyeon mengerjap, beberapa kali. Tangannya merangkak ke atas, meraih tangan Yixing yang masih beristirahat di keningnya dan menautkan jenari mereka. Joonmyeon mengenggam dengan satu tangannya, erat, seolah ia tengah mencari pijakan, sesuatu yang dapat ia jadikan pegangan, sementara ia menenangkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak menggila dan lebih cepat.

Joonmyeon membawa tautan tangan mereka ke wajahnya, lalu membiarkan punggung tangan Yixing bergesekan dengan kulit pipi Joonmyeon yang dingin. Melihat tingkah Joonmyeon yang sedikit tidak biasa, membuat Yixing jadi turut khawatir juga, maka ia pun mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Joon?"

"Yixing..." Joonmyeon balas memanggil. Ia terdiam, cukup lama.

Matanya tertuju penuh pada kedua kelereng yang tersemat disana, lalu beringsut ke bawah, menatap perut Yixing yang tertutupi oleh sweater abu-abu. Pikirannya melayang-layang, memorinya akan kejadian yang dialami Taekwoon membuat ia mengenggam tautan tangan mereka lebih erat, tanpa sadar.

"Yixing..."

"Ya?" Yixing menjawab dengan urgensi, penasaran yang tinggi.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu menjaga dirimu,"

Yixing memundurkan wajah, mengedip bingung. "... Hah?"

"Berjanjilah padaku,"

"Aku-" Yixing menatap netra Joonmyeon, kesungguhan yang terefleksi dari bola mata itu membuat Yixing sedikit tertegun. Joonmyeon benar-benar serius.

"Ya, aku berjanji." ujar Yixing pada akhirnya.

Senyum perlahan-lahan terbit di bibir Joonmyeon. Bahunya yang tadi menegang jadi lebih rileks sekarang. Ia sudah kembali seperti semula, walau Yixing masih tak bisa menutupi rasa khawatirnya, "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah," Joonmyeon mendesahkan nafas. Ia menarik tangan mereka yang masih saling terjalin, membawa Yixing ke posisi berdiri sedang satu tangannya yang lain memegangi kantung vitamin Yixing, "Ayo kita pulang,"

"Kau tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan di rumah, makanya ayo pulang."

Yixing menggeleng, merajuk. "Aku tidak mau pulang,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku lapar,"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, "Baiklah sebelum pulang kita cari makan dulu. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau makan Kimchi Spagetthi Kyungsoo!" sahut Yixing antusias.

"Baiklah, _kimchi spagetthi_ Kyung— _WHAT THE FUCK,_ YIXING. AKU TIDAK SUDIIIII. JANGAN ITU LAGI, PLIS."

 **»»––««**

Hari ini, Yixing memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket yang memang letaknya di pusat kota. Persediaan mereka mulai menipis, jadi Yixing berinisiatif untuk pergi berbelanja membeli segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan. Ia mendorong trolinya yang hampir separuhnya telah terisi penuh menuju ke meja kasir. Yixing melihat kembali daftar belanjaan yang ia tuliskan di kertas, mengabsennya satu per satu dan memastikan bahwa semua barang yang tertera disana sudah berada di dalam troli.

Mengangguk senang, Yixing kembali menyimpan kertasnya ke dalam kantung dan mendorong barang bawaannya ke destinasi akhir, meja kasir. Perjalanannya menuju ke meja kasir membuat Yixing harus melewati rak demi rak, termasuk rak bagian pakaian dan perlengkapan bayi.

Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga Yixing akhirnya tergerak untuk menghentikan troli. Selain dirinya, ia juga bisa melihat pasangan yang tengah memilih-milih baju bayi, seorang wanita berperut buncit dan suaminya. Mereka tertawa dan berbagi senyum, sesekali pria itu akan mengelus-elus perut istrinya, menggumam sembari tangannya menyentuh perut-mungkin mengajak bicara bayinya, sembari mereka memilih-milih baju-baju mungil yang tersusun di rak.

Yixing mendekat, satu tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh onesie-onesie mungil yang tergantung, menelusuri corak dan motifnya dengan telunjuk, satu demi per satu. Ia menyentuh dan sesekali membalik-baliknya, sampai telunjuknya terjatuh pada _onesie_ kelinci berwarna putih disana. Ia mengambilnya dari gantungan, menjereng onesie itu di depan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yixing bisa membayangkan bayi di perutnya itu pasti akan tampak lucu sekali jika mengenakan onesie ini, entah laki-laki atau perempuan—

 _Eh._

...Tapi kenapa ia peduli?

.

"Yixing _hyung_?"

.

Yixing meletakan kembali _onesie_ itu ke gantungan, barulah ia menolehkan kepala. Mendapati wajah familiar seorang laki-laki muda, berusia awal 20 tahunan menatapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum yang merekah.

"Youngjae?"

"Wah memang benar Yixing- _hyung,_ " serunya antusias, "Aku pikir aku salah orang, syukur deh tidak." Senyum merekahnya terganti oleh raut heran, menolehkan kepala kesana kemari, "Hyung sedang apa di sini? Mencari baju anak-anak?" Youngjae bertanya penasaran, " _Hyung_ sudah punya anak?"

"A-ah tidak kok. Aku hanya iseng melihat-lihat saja, " Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya, tertawa canggung, "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jadi Youngjae ini adalah adik tingkatnya di jurusan seni tari saat kuliah dulu, mereka cukup akrab dan sering berkolaborasi untuk project rutin jurusan mereka, seperti acara kepanitiaan atau dalam divisi organisasi yang sama.

"Aku hanya membeli beberapa makanan ringan," Youngjae menggoyangkan keranjang yang ia bawa, yang tidak disadari oleh Yixing sebelumnya, "Aku tadi mau ke kasir, lewat sini. Lalu aku seperti melihat sosok hyung, jadi aku mencoba menyapa saja. Untung tidak salah orang, hehe." Younghae nyengir kuda, "Oh iya hyung, apa kabar omong-omong?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?" Yixing bertanya, mendekati lelaki itu dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Bagaimana kuliahmu? Sudah semester akhir ya?"

Youngjae tertawa, "Yeah begitulah _hyung._ Sedang sibuk-sibuknya," ujar pemuda itu, "Oh iya hyung, apa hyung sedang sibuk? Ah, apa yang ku katakan? Aish, pasti sibuk sekali ya, kan hyung sudah jadi chorrographer di agensi terkenal," Youngjae melarat ucapannya cepat-cepat, menggurutu pada dirinya sendiri karena berbicara ngawur.

Yixing yang melihat tingkahnya terkekeh gemas, "Tidak kok, untuk beberapa bulan ini aku sedang cuti."

"Cuti?" Youngjae tampak terkejut, "Kenapa?"

" _Eum.._." Yixing menggaruk kening, tersenyum canggung. "Well, ada sesuatu, yah, sesuatu yang terjadi. Yeah, seperti itu,"

Youngjae yang menyadari keengganan Yixing untuk membicarakannya memilih mengangguk, mengganti subjek. "Kalau hyung tidak sibuk, apa aku boleh meminta tolong?"

Yixing memiringkan kepala, "Minta tolong apa?"

"Jadi begini _hyung,_ seminggu lagi kami ada rehearsal untuk projek akhir tahun seperti waktu _hyung_ dulu," mulai pemuda itu, "Dan kami kekurangan orang, aku tidak tahu harus meminta siapa lagi karena yang lain juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Jadi bolehkan aku meminta tolong kesediaan hyung untuk membantu kami?"

Yixing menggigit bibir. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membantu, mengingat Youngjae sudah sering sekali membantu Yixing dalam proyek-proyek kolaborasi saat kuliah dulu. Yixing tahu ia banyak hutang budi ke adik tingkatnya ini, tapi keadaaanya saat ini tengah hamil. Ya walaupun Youngjae tidak mengetahuinya dan Yixing sendiri tidak berniat untuk memberitahunya.

Ia ingin menyetujui ajakan lelaki itu, tapi dokter Siwon sendiri sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak beraktivitas atau berolahraga terlalu berat.

Tapi dokter Siwon sendiri juga menyuruhnya untuk tetap berolahraga kan? Yah walau hanya yang ringan-ringan saja dan tidak terlalu berat.

 _Menari,_ apakah itu termasuk olahraga berat?

.

Yixing rasa tidak.

.

Lagipula, ia juga merindukan dunia tarinya yang telah ia tinggalkan selama sebulanan ini. Ia hanya berniat baik membantu Youngjae, jadi tidak masalah kan? Hanya seminggu kok, _yeah,_ ia pikir tidak apa-apa.

Tapi Yixing ragu Joonmyeon akan mengijinkan kalau ia mengatakan rencananya ini. Ia yakin Joonmyeon tidak akan menyetujuinya. Tapi masalah Joonmyeon bisa diurus nanti, ia bisa mengatasinya.

 _Ya. Semoga._

Yixing mendongak, melihat Youngjae yang masih tampak harap-harap cemas menatapnya, bibirnya digigiti takut Yixing akan menolak. Ia tampak desperate sekali. Yixing tersenyum, ia pernah ada di posisi yang sama. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dibuat pusing mengurus rehearsal yang kekurangan orang sedang event ini termasuk event penting di jurusan mereka. Yixing mengacak surai adik tingkatnya itu dan mengangguk-angguk,

.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

"Aaaa terima kasih, Yixing hyung memang terbaiiiik!"

 **»»––««**

Joonmyeon menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, melirik ke arah jam dinding yang jarum kurusnya telah menunjuk angka 10. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga sisi kepalanya yang terasa berat oleh kantuk yang menyerang. Suara yang muncul dari speaker televisi menjadi background, terdengar samar-samar diantara temaramnya sinar lampu ruang tengah.

Ia sengaja menunggui Yixing pulang. Sudah hampir semingguan ini suaminya itu jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah, ia ijin pergi padanya untuk menemani Hyoyeon mengurus anak-anaknya karena suami Hyoyeon ada dinas keluar kota selama seminggu. Yixing bilang ia tidak tega sahabat wanitanya itu harus kerepotan mengurus keempat anaknya sendirian, apalagi dia wanita, jadi Yixing menawarkan bantuan.

Joonmyeon tidak sebrengsek itu melarang Yixing keluar rumah, Hyoyeon memang sahabatnya dan ia berniat baik. Joonmyeon sendiri mengerti kalau suaminya itu juga merasa suntuk karena selalu terkurung di rumah, semenjak ia dipaksa cuti dari pekerjaannya karena hamil. Asal Yixing tidak membuat dirinya terlalu kelelahan, maka Joonmyeon merasa fine-fine saja. Kadang Yixing itu tidak tahu kapan tubuhnya harus diistirahatkan. Ketika akhirnya ia collaps, barulah kemudian ia sadar.

Kelopak mata Joonmyeon yang sudah hampir menutup, kembali terbuka saat telinganya menangkap suara pintu yang berkeriet. Joonmyeon menegakan tubuh dari posisinya berbaringnya diantara bantal sofa, menengadah saat dilihatnya Yixing muncul dari ambang pintu, backpack favoritnya tersemat di bahunya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Yixing bertanya, tampak terkejut melihat kepala Joonmyeon menyembul dari balik sofa.

"Belum," Joonmyeon menggeleng. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, memperhatikan Yixing dari atas ke bawah, "Kenapa pulangmu malam sekali? Tanyanya sambil menahan kuap semampu yang ia bisa.

Yixing mengangkat bahu untuk menutupi kegugupannya, " _Well_ , anak-anak Hyo tadi rewel, anak perempuannya juga sedang sakit jadi ia kerepotan sekali hari ini. Aku menemaninya hingga ia berhasil menidurkan anak-anaknya,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk-angguk paham, "Tapi jangan terlalu sering pulang malam, oke?" Ia menyerah, membiarkan mulutnya membuka lebar untuk menguap, "Sekarang ayo kita ke kamar."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidur, tentu saja," Ia memandang Yixing seolah ia adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia, "ini sudah malam,"

Yixing mendekati suaminya yang masih terduduk di sofa, mencondongkan tubuh dan mendekatkan wajah, berbisik tepat di samping telinganya, "...atau kita bisa menggunakannya untuk aktivitas yang lain?"

.

Joonmyeon yang semula mengantuk, _bangun_ seketika.

 **»»––««**

Kim Joonmyeon baru saja selesai menyampaikan pidato singkat di acara pelatihan kerja hari ini saat ia mendapat telepon dari nomor asing— yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Youngjae, ia baru ingat ia adalah adik tingkat suaminya saat kuliah— mengabari bahwa Yixing tiba-tiba pingsan, dan saat ini sudah berada di rumah sakit pusat.

Joonmyeon bergegas undur diri detik itu juga. Kepala divisi pemasaran, Bapak Lee, langsung menyuruh supirnya untuk mengantarkan Joonmyeon, melihat keadaan si _general manager_ yang tidak stabil, tampak begitu panik. Dan disinilah ia berada, berlari menuju ke bagian unit gawat darurat rumah sakit secepat yang kakinya bisa.

Ia menggerakan kepala kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan Youngjae. Joonmyeon masih ingat wajahnya karena ia sering melihat Yixing bersama adik tingkatnya itu saat kuliah, terutama saat Joonmyeon berkeliaran di area fakultas Yixing.

Tidak sulit menemukan YounGjae karena kepala dengan rambut berwarna _caramel_ yang tengah berdiri di depan ruangan langsung merebut atensinya. Youngjae yang sedari tadi menggigiti ibu jari mendongakan kepala begitu ia mendengar suara ketukan sepatu yang mendekat, menegakan tubuh untuk menyambut kedatangan orang yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_ ," sapa Youngjae sembari ia membungkukan badan.

Joonmyeon ikut membungkuk, lalu buru-buru menyambar Youngjae dengan pertanyaan, "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kata dokter yang tadi memeriksanya, Yixing _hyung_ baik-baik saja. Ia hanya pingsan karena kelelahan, sekarang dia sudah siuman,"

Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafas yang tidak sadar ia tahan, kelegaan luar biasa menyelimutinya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengusap wajah, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan bagaimana bisa kau yang membawa Yixing kemari?"

"Joonmyeon-hyung ini salahku," ujar Youngjae dengan nada penuh penyesalan, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, "aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau Yixing _hyung_ ternyata sedang hamil. Perutnya selalu tertutupi oleh _sweater_ dan Yixing hyung sendiri tidak pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia hamil. Jadi ketika aku memintanya untuk membantu _dance rehearsal_ kami dan dia menyetujuinya-"

"Tunggu," potong Joonmyeon, " _Dance rehearsal_?"

"Ya, _dance rehearsal_ yang akan diadakan besok," Youngjae membenarkan, menganggukan kepalanya sekilas, "Kami kekurangan anggota, jadi aku meminta tolong Yixing hyung untuk membantu koreografer kami. Seminggu ini kami latihan, dan hari ini kami memang berlatih lebih keras karena rehearsals akan diadakan besok, jadi—"

"Sebentar," Joonmyeon menyela untuk yang kedua kali, kali ini menggunakan isyarat tangan. "Jadi maksudmu seminggu ini Yixing pergi latihan menari?"

"Ya, dia berlatih koreografi bersama grup kami dan ia juga-o-oh, astaga," Youngjae membulatkan mata, realisasi akhirnya menghampirinya. "Yixing hyung tidak...bilang... padamu Joon _hyung_? _Astaga,_ maafkan aku Joonmyeon hyung. Aku-aku... tidak bermaksud," Youngjae terbata, saat ia menyadari air muka Joonmyeon yang menggelap dengan rahang mengeras seiring ia berbicara. Wajah yang biasa menggurat aura _angelic_ menentramkan jiwa itu terlihat menakutkan. "Ini bukan kesalahan Yixing _hyung,_ sungguh. Ini murni kesalahanku Joonmyeon _hyung_ , aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besanya aku-aku-"

Joonmyeon mengangkat tangannya, meminta Youngjae untuk tutup mulut. Ia menyadari tangan Youngjae yang sedikit gemetar dan nada suaranya yang panik setengah mati. "Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu," ucap Joonmyeon, berharap bocah itu akan tenang. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kembali menghadap Youngjae yang masih tampak ketakutan, bibirnya digigiti kecil, "Aku masuk dulu, Youngjae, terima kasih sudah membawa Yixing kemari."

Ia membungkuk pada laki-laki itu, pergi dari hadapannya sebelum Youngjae sempat mengutarakan balasan apapun. Joonmyeon melangkah masuk, dan tanpa sadar tangannya sudah terkepal erat.

Ia melihat Yixing yang sudah mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang, satu tangannya yang tidak terpasang selang infus tengah memijat keningnya dengan gerakan memutar. Yixing yang melihat ujung sepatu Joonmyeon akhirnya mendongakan kepala, matanya sedikit membola, sebelum kemudian tergantikan oleh ekspresi kesal.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Aku sudah bilang pada Youngjae untuk tidak perlu memberitahumu," gerutu Yixing.

"Kenapa kau berbohong pada Youngjae?" adalah hal pertama dari sekian banyak kalimat yang ingin diutarakan Joonmyeon pada Yixing saat ini.

Yixing mengerjapkan mata, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengatakan keadaanmu padanya. Kau tidak bilang bahwa kau hamil," ulang Joonmyeon dengan nada penuh determinasi.

Yixing meghindari kontak mata dengan membuang muka, "tidak masalah, aku masih bisa bergerak kok-"

"Kau tahu Dokter sudah mewanti-wantimu untuk tidak melakukan olahraga terlalu berat,"

"Dia adik tingkatku Joonmyeon," potong Yixing dengan nada tajam. Ia akhirnya kembali sudi menatap Joonmyeon tepat di mata, "dia selama ini sering membantuku. Aku berhutang banyak pada Youngjae. Aku hanya ingin balas budi-"

"Tapi kau tidak berkata jujur padanya—"

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya. Aku baik-baik saja—"

"Kau tidak hanya berbohong padanya, tapi kau juga berbohong padaku. " Joonmyeon menyela, tajam membelah udara. Namun dari sana, Yixing juga tak sengaja menangkap nada terluka dari suaranya, membuat tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia memilih diam, tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia katakan.

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekat, beringsut duduk disampingnya namun menolak bertemu muka. "Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu, Yixing?" gumamnya setelah hening berakhir sia-sia.

Yixing mendengus kecil, "Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja,"

"Baik-baik saja?" Joonmyeon menoleh, memandang tidak percaya, "Kau pingsan, _Ya Tuhan_."

"Hanya karena kelelahan. Dan dokter juga mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana jika kau jatuh atau terbentur sesuatu?"

"Tapi itu tidak terjadi kan?"

"Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri,"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan,"

"Bagaimana jika..." Joonmyeon mengambil jeda, ludahnya ditegak kasar. "Bagaimana jika kau... _keguguran?"_

"Joon," Yixing menahan suaranya agar tidak meninggi, lama-lama ia gerah juga dengan omelan Joonmyeon yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. "usia kandunganku sudah 4 bulan, kau dengar apa kata dokter Siwon. Bayinya sudah mulai kuat. Resiko keguguran sudah berkurang—"

"Kau tidak tahu hal itu—"

"—dan kalaupun keguguran lalu mau bagaimana lagi?" Yixing memotong cepat.

.

"Kalau keguguran, ya sudah."

.

 _Entah kenapa..._ entah kenapa ucapan Yixing membuat amarah dalam diri Joonmyeon muncul perlahan-lahan.

Tangannya kembali terkepal, desisan rendah pun tak kuasa ia tahan,

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sejahat itu."

Yixing terhenyak. "Joon—"

"Aku tahu, aku dan kau sama-sama membenci anak-anak," Joonmyeon memberinya delikan, "Kita tidak mengharapkan kehadiran bayi itu tapi kita tidak memiliki hak untuk menyakitinya begitu saja—"

"Joonmyeon," Yixing mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh bahu pemuda itu.

"Aku memang membenci anak-anak, Yixing. Tapi aku tidak berniat menjadi pembunuh," Joonmyeon berkata sembari ia bangkit berdiri, menghindari dengan sengaja sentuhan Yixing. "Dan aku harap kau juga begitu,"

Ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah Joonmyeon sama sekali tak bisa Yixing baca. Ada banyak emosi berkecamuk disana, tapi yang Yixing tahu dan Yixing yakin, Joonmyeon marah. Ia marah-ia kecewa padanya. Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya, menggumam dengan nada parau, "Aku butuh udara segar,"

Ia membalik badan dan keluar dari ruangan begitu saja, tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

Meninggalkan Yixing terdiam di kasurnya.

.

Merasakan bagaimana sesuatu di balik tulang rusuknya berdenyut nyeri menyaksikan punggung Joonmyeon yang bergerak menjauh darinya.

 **»»––««**

Joonmyeon tidak mempedulikan kemana ia melangkah, ia terus berjalan tanpa peduli sekitar. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan panggilan dan sahutan khawatir Youngjae yang ternyata masih menunggu di depan. Ia berjalan dan berjalan, sampai akhirnya matanya menyuguhi pemandangan hijaunya taman rumah sakit yang membentang. Ia seret tubuhnya kesana, mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku yang bersisian dengan lampu taman.

Joonmyeon menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat di atas bangku kayu, alasnya sedikit berkeriet dan besi yang menjadi pegangan di kedua sisinya juga sudah berkarat, tapi Joonmyeon tidak peduli. Ia butuh udara segar, ia butuh ruang. Ia butuh berpikir.

Joonmyeon menumpukan sikunya di atas lutut dan meletakan kepalanya disana, tangannya terkepal, mencengkram rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Kedua matanya tertutup, sementara ia mengatur deru nafasnya yang agak memburu.

 _Astaga. Kenapa juga dia harus marah marah seperti tadi?_

Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba.

Pikirannya kacau, dan ia tidak bisa mengontrol kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia hanya tidak suka Yixing terlalu ceroboh.

.

Bukan berarti Suho mulai menyayangi bayi itu.

.

B-bukan.

Ia... ia hanya... _khawatir._

.

Kalau bayi itu kenapa kenapa, otomatis Yixing juga akan terkena efeknya kan?

.

Meski tidak secara rutin mengatakannya, tapi Joonmyeon menyayangi pria itu.

 _Joonmyeon mencintainya, Demi Tuhan._

 _._

Joonmyeon benar-benar hanya menginginkan Yixing menjaga dirinya, seperti apa yang ia janjikan dulu. _Apa sulitnya sih?_

Yixing sungguh egois.

.

Belum lagi mengingat apa yang dialami oleh Taekwoon.

Sahabatnya itu kehilangan nyawa bayinya, _for God's sake._ Joonmyeon tidak bisa membayangkan jika apa yang dialami Taekwoon terjadi pada dirinya dan Yixing.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu romanya ikut meremang. Ia memang tidak pernah menyukai bayi atau anak-anak sekalipun, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bersimpati atau merasa sedih mendengar orang lain kehilangan bayi mereka. Dan Yixing dengan sebegitu mudahnya mengatakan-" _keguguran, ya sudah_." _— **hah, apa-apaan itu!**_

Hal yang membuatnya lebih marah adalah fakta bahwa Yixing berbohong padanya.

Ia tidak berkata jujur.

Joonmyeon punya hak untuk merasa kecewa. Meski mereka bukan pasangan romantis atau couple goals dan segala tetek bengeknya, tapi mereka tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia satu dengan lainnya.

 _Yixing egois. Yeah._

 _._

Joonmyeon mendesahkan nafas, panjang, sembari ia mengusap wajahnya yang ia yakin kusut sekali. Yang ia tahu sekarang, ia butuh waktu.

Ia butuh waktu untuk merenungkan ini semua.

 **»»––««**

Malamnya, Yixing diijinkan pulang.

Memang sebenarnya Yixing hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup untuk mengembalikan daya tahan tubuhnya yang melemah, jadi ia tidak memerlukan rawat inap.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon mendengarkan wejangan yang diberikan oleh dokter dengan kepala terangguk dan sesekali menggumam 'Baik dok'. Setelah dibekali oleh beberapa pil vitamin tambahan, Yixing dan Joonmyeon berjalan menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang mengisi diantara mereka. Baik Joonmyeon maupun Yixing tidak ada yang berniat membuka mulut untuk berbasa-basi. Atmosfir saat itu terlalu tegang, Yixing hanya bisa menyandarkan punggung di kursi dengan kedua tangan meremas satu lainnya dalam diam, sementara Joonmyeon hanya bisa mencengkram setir mobil kuat-kuat.

Yixing melirik Joonmyeon lewat sudut matanya, ia menggigit bibir.

Joonmyeon tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

 _Oh ayolah_ , bahkan dari masa berpacaran hingga menikah ini mereka tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran besar. Pertengkaran serius yang pernah menghampiri mereka hanyalah perihal berebut makanan. Hanya itu saja.

Dan Joonmyeon tak pernah mendiamkannya selama ini.

Inilah yang membuat Yixing sangat tidak menyukai prospek memiliki anak di hubungan mereka. Di kehamilan awal saja, sudah ada masalah yang menerpa. Bagaimana dengan yang selanjut-selanjutnya? Pasti akan lebih menyusahkan.

Begitu mobil telah terparkir ke garasi, Yixing memantapkan tekad. Ia harus mengakhiri atmosfir permusuhan diantara ia dan Joonmyeon. Di saat Joonmyeon telah mematikan deru mesin dan tengah melepas seatbealt yang melingkar di tubuh, Yixing beranikan membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Joon—"

Ia membuka mulut, tapi Joonmyeon berlalu begitu saja. Suaminya itu bergegas bangkit dari kursi dan membanting pintu.

Yixing menekan rahang, matanya berubah sendu. Kulitnya seakan dicubit keras oleh realita. Perlakuan Joonmyeon yang mengabaikannya begitu saja, membuat dadanya mencelos.

Ia menghela nafas berat, memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, mengikuti Joonmyeon yang masih betah mendiamkannya.

 **»»––««**

"Joon, kau tidak sarapan dulu—"

"Tidak perlu,"

Joonmyeon melewatinya, tanpa sedikitpun mengerling pada Yixing yang sudah menunggunya dengan patuh di ambang pintu dapur.

Yixing masih belum menyerah, maka ia dekati suaminya yang tengah memasang sepatu di dekat pintu.

"Aku sudah buatkan—"

"Aku tidak lapar," Joonmyeon menjawab dengan nada dingin, bahkan sebelum Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yixing mengepalkan tangan, menahan emosi yang hendak meledak dalam dada.

"Tapi—"

"Aku pergi dulu," lalu hentakan daun pintu lah yang justru menanggapi perkataan Yixing.

Yixing merasakan bahunya terasa begitu berat, bibirnya kering, dan ada sesuatu yang akan mendesak keluar dari matanya-tapi Yixing berusaha menahannya sekeras yang ia bisa.

.

 _Tidak._

Ia tidak akan menangis karena ini.

.

* * *

 **tbc.**

* * *

HUWAAA UPDETKU NGARET XDD AQUE TAHU MAAP YA :""" Hampir 8k nih, khusus buat membayar keterlambatanku updet. Maafkan ya, temanteman. Lagi minggu-minggu UAS nih hehe.

Terima kasih untuk **review, favs, dan follow** yang kalian sudi berikan pada cerita ini :DD Maap chap ini banyak kurangnya :D aku masih belajar, mohon bimbingannya ya semua hehe ^^

 _Eh iya ada sedikit balasan dari yg kemarin menyempatkan waktu ngetik review, aww I love you kakak-kakak semua :*_

 **daebaektaeluv:** kalem dong, kalo berisik jangan jangan anaknya baekyeol XD iya nih, mereka belum sadar aja :") doakan mereka ya cyin / **JongDaeMin:** apakah kamu sudah bisa mencium bau bau angst? XD happy ending gak yaa, liat nanti ya ;) **/ CandytoPuppy:** Wwkwk berani buat berani tanggung jawab, ya gak? XD WOAH AKU DIBILANG CANTIK UH TERSIPU AQOE / **Pearl Luce:** kayaknya junmen yang sadar duluan ya :") **/ chenma** : Iya bener emang katanya kayak ada ikatan gak kasat mata gitu antara calon orangtua sama bayinya. Sulay belum sadar aja, bantuin nyadarin ya kak wkwk / marblehazel: woaaah aku jadi ikut malu :3 pinginnya updet seminggu sekali tapi apalah, walau plot dah tersusun, waktu buat nulisnya yang kadang gak ada, maapkan updet yang sangat ngaret ini yo :") / **guest:** udah lanjuut :3 / **Freja Project by MiRai team :** waaa bisa tuh kak, tapi aku dah terlanjur ngasih dedek bayinya satu doang huhu jadi kepingin bikinin sulay anak kembar *eh* wkwk/ **hkysg:** yoi kaisoo numpang nongol, makasih ya semangatnya. Semoga suka chap ini XD / **micopark:** sudah lanjut :3/ **MinieZhang:** wee maapkan ffn ya, error sukanya *dor* sebenernya aku kepikiran sih, maaf ya kalo membingungkan. Tapi dari awal pakainya suami, karena meski ini Mpreg aku tetep pingin mempertahakan kejantanan (?) Yixing XD ngomong apa deh. Semoga kakak nyaman2 aja ya bacanya, maafkan :")) / **Guest:** sudah next :3

/ **guest:** wkwk emang garing krenyes kak hehe/ **Yhraa:** alhamdulillah, suho terketuk pintu hatinya nih / **ssuhonet:** terima kasih, semoga suka chap ini :D / **anson:** wkwk iya kak, Ncnya nanggung-nanggung ya? Tapi aqu tak bisa bikinnya :"DD aku malah belum kepikiran mau pake anson apa OC sih wkwk *jujur* / **D' eXcrusius Paripachuka:** weheh terima kasih, semoga suka chap ini ya :D maap kalo garing hehe / **chloe:** sudah lanjut ;3 / **myunicorn91:** makasih kak, sudah lanjut :3 / miraclexo: wkwk aku aja juga ngakak lol. Ya ampun terharu ;") makasih kaaaak. Maap kalo chap ini garing krenyes gimana, aku bahkan gak yakin ini ff humor sih huhu / **Mingen-ni:** Gak sabar juga kak aku nulisnya, wehehe. Terima kasih ya apresiasinya :3 / **Dhelsyi edafos:** MAAPKAN BARU UPDEET, semoga kakak suka, terima kasih :"" / **geserdikit:** aku juga ngakak nulisnya wkwkw, makasih kak :D / **chanyeoliiieee2711:** maap ya gak bisa fast huhu :" semoga tetep suka~ / **Phylindan:** Waaa dinotice senpai XD hehe, terima kasih kak. Doakan saja emang mirip junmen kelakuan Yixing. Hasilnya sama2 absurd juga sih wkwk / **viviyer:** terima kasih semangatnya :" terharu aku / **SLS:** wkwk terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak kak :D / **peannuts:** terima kasih kak, sudah lanjut :3 / **raline:** Bisa dipertimbangkan tuh namanya :3 terima kasih yaa, terhura aku baca reviewnya HUKS **.**

 **/flying white unicorn:** Waa dinotice senpai juga :3 aaa senangnya. Sudah lanjut kak :3 / **meumeuq:** AH kakak selalu bisa membuatku berblushing blushing ria :3 nanti sosmed aku kasih di bio ya kak *aih malu aku* XD/ **RChasania HHS:** makasih kak, maaf ya gak bisa fast update :' / **chanbaek0605** **:** iya nih sedikit sedikit mereka mulai sadar XD terima kasih kak / **happyVirusByun:** masih lama kok, tau juga deh anaknya mau keluar apa engga wkwk, makasih reviewnya kak / **yxingbunny:** wkwk iya nih, mulai sadar junmen :3 /guest: sudah lanjut :3 / **Vegi261:** Oh iya kah? Kakak gak suka anak kecil? Aku suka banget, jadi pingin bikinnya *eh* wkwk. Smeoga setelah baca ini, suka sama anak kecil ya hoho / **koko krunch:** kalo brojol sekarang repot nanti kak wkwk XDD wee to the point ngejleb? Bisa aja XDD / **Bubgummy: p** asti deh kakak review panjang panjang XD kusuka yang panjang *ehem* selalu terharu baca reviewnya huhu. YA AMPUN, IYA KAH? WAA KAK BUBGUMMY SAMA KAK VEGI261 AQU PADAMUUH. Maap ya updetnya super duper lama :"""" / **YuKillua-Kira:** wkwk anak satu belum brojol kak, mau tambah lagi. Eh tapi yang seneng junmen nanti wkwk, siyaap deh. Makasih kak :D/ **guest** : iya gapapa, maaf ya gak konsisten T.T terkadang ada kalimat yang cocok pakainya kamu, jadi begitulah hehe. Maap ya kalo kurang nyaman / **lalisaaa:** wkwk junmen terlalu sering dinistakan, lama kelamaan ku tak tega tapi aku suka *ngomong apa deh* lol. Makasih reviewnya kak :D **/ yeojaakoriya23:** anjaaaay XD kok aku gak kepikiran mau ngelus ituuuh wkwkw, makasih reviewnya kak :3 / **elisabethlaurenti12399:** sudah lanjut semoga suka :3 / **VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11:** makasih semangatnya, dah lanjut kak :3/

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih, SUKSES SELALUUUH.**

 **Last but not least, Review, bolehkah? ^^**


	6. CHAPTER ENAM

_**Disclaimer:**_ _karakter bukan kepunyaan penulis, hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita._

 _ **Warning:**_ _BXB, yaoi, mpreg (disini male-preganancy itu adalah hal yang lazim), implisit smut, possible OOC, dan humor gagal, TYPOS._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _sulay, with some other pairings._

 ** _please take a note, kalau tidak suka, boleh di close kok ^^_**

* * *

.

.

 _ **Children?**_

 **No, Thanks.**

 **»»––««**

.

 **CHAPTER ENAM**

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, dan Joonmyeon masih betah mendiamkannya.

Terkadang dia juga akan merespon perkataan Yixing, namun intesitasnya bisa dihitung dengan hitungan jari, itupun hanya berupa jawaban dingin atau singkat. Mereka juga masih tidur di ranjang yang sama, memang. Tapi Joonmyeon yang biasa tidur dengan mendekap tubuhnya, akan menggeser posisi menjadi membelakanginya, enggan menghadap ke arahnya. Dan entah sengaja atau tidak, namun pria itu juga mulai sering pulang terlalu larut malam, hingga Yixing akhirnya menyerah menunggui kedatangannya.

Yixing sendiri tak berbuat banyak. Lama-kelamaan niatan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan suaminya itu mulai mengikis, sedikit demi sedikit.

Manusiawi, _ya._ Siapa juga yang tidak jenuh mendapat _feeback_ negatif seperti itu? Hingga tanpa sadar perang dingin pun mulai membentengi mereka berdua. Ia menyadari Joonmyeon masih sulit untuk memaafkannya, dan sejujurnya, Yixing sendiri masih teguh pada pendiriannya bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak salah. Ia masih percaya bahwa Joonmyeon sebenarnya hanya terlalu paranoid dengan kejadian kemarin.

Mereka sama-sama terlalu keras kepala, membiarkan harga diri mereka berdiri di atas segalanya.

Mereka adalah dua pria dewasa. Yang pada hakikatnya lebih berpikir atas dasar rasionalitas ketimbang perasaan, keinginan mempertahankan ego seolah mengaburkan yang lainnya.

Daripada makin menyulut api yang sudah ada dengan lebih banyak bensin, lebih baik dibiarkan dulu saja. Maka Yixing pun memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada waktu. Mungkin Joonmyeon dan dirinya memang memerlukan sejenak ruang untuk merenung, merefleksikan segala hal yang terjadi.

Setiap masalah, selalu ada dua sisi yang selalu beriringan layaknya kepingan koin. Mungkin juga ini bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi dirinya dan Joonmyeon. Selama 9 tahun merajut hubungan, mereka tak pernah dilanda pertengkaran seserius ini. Hubungan mereka bisa diibaratkan bagai permukaan air yang beriak tenang, tapi sekarang, setelah kehadiran bayi ini, sebuah batu seolah terlempar paksa ke dalam riak air yang semula tenang itu.

.

Kehadiran anak di dalam sebuah hubungan hanya akan membawa masalah.

.

 _Benar kan?_

 _._

Untuk beberapa hari ini rumah mereka benar-benar sepi, bagai tak ada kehidupan karena keduanya menolak berbicara satu sama lain, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar saling sapa. Yixing masih akan tetap membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya, walau berakhir tidak tersentuh.

Buang makanan dan buang tenaga, ya. Tapi menurutnya hanya hal itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk suaminya, dan bisa saja, ia berharap, hati Joonmyeon akan melunak pada akhirnya.

"Eum... Tuan Zhang?"

Bahu Yixing agak terhenyak, suara itu yang akhirnya menyeretnya paksa ke realita. Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk terangkat ke asal suara, menemukan seorang perawat wanita memandangnya dengan lengkung senyum ramah dan tangan yang menjepit sebuah clipboard.

Yixing berkedip. Ia baru ingat saat ini ia tengah terduduk di bangsal maternitas rumah sakit untuk check-up minggu ke 20. Bahkan hilir mudik dan suara berisik koridor tempatnya menunggu ini seperti menghilang dalam kepala. Ia tidak sadar sedari tadi ia melamun.

Sang perawat yang semula berdiri di ambang pintu menghampirinya. Masih dengan mempertahankan senyum, ia berkata, "Dokter Choi sudah menunggu Anda, Tuan. Silahkan masuk,"

"O-oh oke," Yixing berdiri dari kursi besi rumah sakit, mengabaikan suara keritan nyaring yang ia timbulkan. Sang perawat membukakan pintu, memberikan ruang bagi dirinya untuk masuk. Bau obat dan pengharum ruangan yang becampur jadi satu di udara langsung menyambut indra penciumannya. Sejujurnya Yixing sama sekali tidak menyukai bau ini, tapi tanpa sadar ia mulai membiasakan diri.

"Selamat datang Yixing, silahkan duduk." Dokter Choi menyapa seperti biasa, dari posisinya yang masih bersemayam di balik mejanya, tangannya yang mengenggam bolpoin menggores kertas, entah menulis apa. Dokternya itu mendongak, memberinya senyum kecil, yang kemudian terganti kerutan heran. "Eh, kau datang sendiri? Tidak bersama Tuan Kim?"

"Ah dia... sibuk," Yixing menjawab dengan suaranya yang mengalun rendah. Membuang pandangan cepat-cepat ke arah lain, ke tempat poster-poster ibu hamil yang terpajang di dinding. Ia tahu sekarang Dokter Choi tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengevaluatif, seakan sedang mencari tahu apakah Yixing sedang berbohong.

"Baiklah," Sang dokter mengangguk, mungkin menyerah. Ia meletakan penanya ke meja dan berdehem, sedikit merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak dan _professional._ "Tidak terasa kita sudah sampai di pemeriksaan minggu ke 20," mulainya, "Selain melihat perkembangan bayimu, aku juga akan memeriksa tekanan darahmu, sekaligus mengambil sampel darah dan _urine_ , untuk mendeteksi apakah ada komplikasi tertentu seperti preeklamsi, diabetes atau anemia."

"Baik, dok." Yixing mengangguk, patuh. Sang dokter menyatukan kedua tangan dan bangkit dari kursi, menuntun Yixing ke atas ranjang seperti biasa. Yixing membaringkan diri, membiarkan sang perawat yang tadi mengantarnya masuk untuk mengambil sampel darahnya dengan jarum suntik.

Dokter Choi yang memilih berdiri di dekat ranjang dengan kedua tangan diselipkan ke saku jasnya, menyeletuk. "Oh iya, di usia kandunganmu ini, kita juga mulai bisa melihat jenis kelamin bayimu. Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

Yixing membiarkan dirinya termenung, menimang-nimang tawaran sang dokter.

Apakah ia ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi di kandungannya itu?

 _Tapi..._

Joonmyeon tak ada disini.

Bukankah Joonmyeon, yang juga ikut andil akan adanya bayi di perutnya ini— _heck, Joonmyeon yang memasukannya ke sini kan?—_ seharusnya melihat secara langsung jenis kelaminnya?

.

Tapi, apa Joonmyeon akan peduli?

.

 _Tidak._ Lebih tepatnya, _apa Joonmyeon bahkan mau datang kesini?_ Mengingat berbicara dengan Yixing saja ia enggan.

.

Sekarang, Yixing merasa begitu merindukan kehadiran Joonmyeon di sini.

Walau pada kenyataannya, hanya saja sekali Joonmyeon pernah menemaninya datang ke tempat ini.

 _Ia ingin Joonmyeon disini._

Merindukan segala tingkahnya, hingga rasa cemburu konyolnya pada Dokter Choi.

"Kurasa lain kali saja," Yixing akhirnya membuat keputusan, "Joonmyeon tidak ada disini, aku ingin..." Ia menegak ludah, berkata dengan suaranya yang lirih, "Eum, maksudku seharusnya dia juga ada disini untuk melihat jenis kelamin bayinya—"

"Bayi _kalian_." koreksi sang dokter.

"Ya, itu maksudku." Yixing tersenyum, kecut. "Jadi _eum.._. bisa kita tunda dulu kan?"

Dokter Choi mengangguk, diiringi oleh bibirnya yang mengembang kecil. Yixing merasa bahwa senyum dokter Choi terkadang suka multitafsir. Hanya sekali pandang, ia bagai bisa membaca Yixing, menelanjanginya—bukan secara harfiah, tentu saja. "Ya, tentu kita bisa menundanya," ucapnya ringan. "Oke, jadi kita mulai saja?"

Yixing mengangguk sebagai tanggapan, membiarkan sang Dokter memulai pemeriksaannya yang diawali dengan menyentuh permukaan perutnya yang tidak sedatar dulu.

.

.

.

Pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Dokter Choi hanya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit. Yixing sudah kembali duduk menghadap sang dokter di meja kerjanya, sedang pria tinggu itu tengah membolak-balik lembaran kertas di dalam map yang tadi diserahkan oleh perawat—map yang berisi hasil tes laboratorium Yixing.

"Semuanya dalam kadar normal, tidak ada komplikasi berarti. Hanya saja," Dokter Choi menghela nafas lalu menutup mapnya dan meletakannya di meja. Ia memandang Yixing tepat di mata, "Tekanan darahmu agak tinggi. Bukan hipertensi, hanya tekanan darah tinggi sementara yang aku yakin disebebabkan oleh hormon-hormon _stress_ yang meningkat," jelasnya, "Kau sedang banyak pikiran?"

Yixing mengulum bibir. Diam saja, tidak menolak atau mengiyakan.

Dokter Choi mengehela nafas untuk kedua kalinya,"Kau tahu kan kalau kau—"

"Tidak boleh _stress_ , ya. Aku tahu." Ia menggoreskan senyum, agak kaku, "Aku baik-baik saja, dok. Sungguh. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan masalahku. Ini hanya masalah kecil."

Kecil? _Pffft, tolong._

Dokter Choi akhirnya mengangguk, merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur. "Baiklah, aku hanya memberitahu. Efeknya tidak akan bagus, baik untukmu dan bayimu jika kau terlalu banyak pikiran." Ia berdehem, melipat tangan di meja. "Oh iya, apa kau sudah merasakan pergerakan bayimu?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepala, "Belum sama sekali."

Dokter Choi menggumam paham, mengangkat pena dan menuliskannya di catatan.

"Dok..." panggilnya, "Apakah itu normal? _Err,_ maksudku... 20 minggu dan aku belum merasakan pergerakan apapun?"

"Ya, seperti yang kubilang bahwa bayi biasanya akan menendang di usia kandungan 16 sampai 20 an minggu, memang ada yang cepat ada yang lambat. Mungkin bisa sedikit diberi rangsang dari luar, seperti mengusapnya atau mengajaknya bicara. Itu normal. Kau tidak perlu khawatir —"

"Aku tidak khawatir," sela Yixing buru-buru.

Dokter Choi mengerjapkan mata, tersenyum setelahnya.

"Yeah, tentu saja."

 _Nah, ia melakukannya lagi._

Mengulas senyum penuh makna yang menyebalkan, seolah ia tidak percaya pada Yixing.

Yixing mendengus dalam hati.

 _'Menyebalkan. Untung ganteng,'_

 **»»––««**

 _Sulit._

Sulit sekali rasanya mendiamkan Yixing selama ini.

Terkadang Joonmyeon tak sengaja menangkap suaminya itu menampakan ekspresi terluka saat ia mengabaikan sapaannya, atau melihat wajah damai Yixing yang tertidur seorang diri di kamar mereka.

Mati-matian Joonmyeon menahan hatinya yang menjerit untuk berbalik dan mendekap Yixing. Tapi tidak bisa. _Tidak boleh._ Ia harus bisa menata perasaannya, bersikap seolah ia apatis akan eksistensi Yixing.

Mungkin kedengarannya jahat dan konyol, tapi Joonmyeon hanya ingin Yixing mengambil pelajaran atas perilaku careless dan egoisnya. Ia harus sadar bahwa... ia tidak hanya membawa satu nyawa sekarang.

Bukan karena ia punya rasa sayang pada bayi itu atau bagaimana, tapi... _argggh. Fuck it._

Joonmyeon tidak sadar saja jika niatnya yang hanya ingin memberi Yixing _pelajaran_ itu berubah menjadi ajang pertahanan gengsi, sehingga perang dingin yang terjadi diantara mereka pun menjadi berlarut-larut, hingga sekarang. Panggil ia kekanak-kanakan, tapi Joonmyeon tidak akan mau membuka mulut sampai Yixing mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf.

Kesulitan lain yang ia dapatkan karena mengabaikan Yixing—termasuk memilih untuk tidak menyantap hasil masakannya, sejujurnya membuatnya nelangsa lahir batin. Masakan Yixing itu lezat dunia akhirat, asal kalian tahu. Joonmyeon kadang merindukan rasa makanan karya dingin suaminya yang selalu berhasil memanjakan indra pengecapnya. Butuh sebuah pegangan kuat untuk tidak menyeret tubuhnya ke meja makan karena terbuai aroma lezat masakan Yixing setiap kali ia melewati pintu dapur.

Sebagai gantinya, Joonmyeon akhirnya harus sarapan diluar. Membelah hilir mudik keramaian kota Seoul di pagi hari, sembari ia mencari-cari kedai atau _cafe_ yang buka di pagi hari untuk mendapatkan sarapan yang rasa makanannya tidak seberapa. Ia yakin, jika bisa, lidahnya pasti sudah merengekkarena semingguan ini mendapat asupan makanan dengan rasa hambar.

Tak beda dengan rutinitasnya hari ini, menikmati sarapan di atas salah satu bangku taman berpoles kayu dengan pegangan tangan besi yang sudah mulai berkarat. Satu tangan menyangga _cup_ kertas berisi kopi, yang lain menyangga _toast_ yang sudah digigit separuh dengan rasa sama hambarnya— _blah._

 _'Tidak setara dengan buatan Yixing_ ' ratapnya pahit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak punya banyak pilihan. Lebih baik begini daripada harus datang ke kantor dengan perut kosong.

Acara _mari-menikmati-sarapan-yang-sebenarnya-tidak-terlalu-nikmat_ itu sedikit terganggu, terdistraksi oleh suara tangisan seorang bayi. Mau tak mau ia ikut menoleh, ke arah sumber suara tangis dari bayi di dalam _stroller,_ tak jauh dari bangkunya.

Suara tangisannya begitu keras, memekakan telinga hingga Joonmyeon pun mendengus dibuatnya.

 _'Berisik sekali,'_ batinnya, bersiap akan menjumput _headset_ untuk memblokade suara nyaring itu. _Sumpah, Joonmyeon teramat benci suara anak menangis._

Ya, inginnya begitu, tapi matanya tak bisa diajak berpaling.

Pandangannya menetap.

Memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi keluarga itu berlangsung. Bagaimana si pria dewasa bangkit dari bangkunya dan meraih bayinya dari _stroller._ Si pria membawanya ke gendongan, menimang-nimangnya dalam dekapnya. Seulas senyum di bibir tak pernah sekalipun luntur dari sana meski bayinya masih saja menangis. Sang wanita juga ikut berdiri di sisi pria itu, tangannya terulur, ikut mengusap-usap dengan lembut kepala bayinya yang ditumbuhi rambut halus, hingga akhirnya bayi itu terdiam.

Senyum kedua orangtuanya muncul ke permukaan, masih dengan pandangan tertuju penuh pada bayi mereka. Bagaimana sang ayah tampak bahagia ketika ia mengecup kening bayi di gendongannya, lalu beralih pada istrinya.

Joonmyeon tak lagi mengunyah, ia baru menyadari.

Ada sesuatu dari pemandangan keluarga di depannya itu yang membuat tenggorokannya serasa terkatup, kering seketika.

Ia menunduk, memandangi _toast_ di tangannya yang tinggal separuh bagian. _Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kenyang._

Joonmyeon akhirnya memilih mengangkat tubuhnya dari bangku. Ia berjalan ke tempat sampah yang ada di sekitaran taman, memutuskan untuk membuang rotinya yang tinggal setengah bagian. Ia tidak mau terus-terusan disuguhi pemandangan keluarga bahagia itu. Dengan santai ia berjalan ke mobilnya yang terparkir di dekat _sidewalk_. Joonmyeon mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, mengamati angka digital yang muncul dari display arlojinya. 06:43, masih ada waktu sekitar 17 menit sebelum ia diharuskan datang ke kantor. Pandangannya beralig pada etalase yang berdiri di dekat toko bunga, sebuah etalase yang menjual majalah dan koran yang di sebar atau digantung berjajar.

Joonmyeon mendekat, bola matanya bergerak untuk melihat-lihat kabar dari koran pagi ini — _kriminalitas, politik, politik, kriminalitas, politik lagi- **ck,**_ hingga terhenti pada tumpukan majalah _maternity—_ ibu dan bayi di sisi paling ujung.

 _Damn. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dunianya selalu terporos pada bayi dan segala tetek bengeknya? Apakah semesta sedang menertawainya sekarang?_

Namun memilih menuruti gerak impulsifnya, Joonmyeon berakhir memungut majalah-majalah itu. Ia mengamati dengan seksama salah satu cover majalah di tangannya, gambar seorang bayi yang tengah tertidur damai, dibungkus oleh selimut putih bersih, dengan bibirnya yang kecil merah muda menyesap satu kepalan tangannya. _Cantik_ —

"Mau membelinya nak?" seorang pria renta tiba-tiba meluruhi, sedikit mengagetkan Joonmyeon.

"Tidak, aku—" ia menggelengkan kepala, mendongak untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berniat membeli majalah di tangannya itu, namun kata-katanya itu seperti tertelan kembali. Ia mengamati pria tua renta itu, tersenyum begitu ramah pada Joonmyeon hingga kerutan yang menghias wajahnya nampak jelas. Matanya berseri-seri, seolah menatap penuh harap pada Joonmyeon untuk membeli majalah yang ia jajakan.

Ia membasahi bibir.

Mungkin... _ya,_ sebaiknya ia membelinya.

 _Apa?_

Hei, ia hanya berniat membantu. Paling juga harga majalah-majalah ini tidaklah seberapa, begitu juga keuntungan yang didapatkan oleh bapak ini, pikirnya. Jangan menjudge-nya, oke?

"Ah i-iya aku akan membelinya." ia merogoh dompet dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang disebutkan oleh pak penjual tua yang menerimanya dengan penuh syukur. Membungkukan badan untuk berpamitan, Joonmyeon membuka pintu mobilnya dan meletakan majalah-majalah itu ke kursi di samping kemudi, mengamatinya selama beberapa saat.

Sekarang ia bingung akan ia gunakan untuk apa tumpukan majalah _maternity_ itu.

 _'Ya sudahlah, paling hanya berakhir tak tersentuh di tumpukan,'_ Joonmyeon mendengus, sebelum akhirnya menyalankan mesin dan membawa mobilnya kembali bergabung dengan keramaian Seoul.

 **»»––««**

Hyoyeon sempat terkejut detik ketika ia melihat sosok Yixing di _lobby_ gedung agensi. Wanita itu sudah bersiap meneriaki lelaki itu dan menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah, tapi tatapan yang diarahkan Yixing kepadanya cukup untuk membuat mulut Hyoyeon mengatup, segala perkataan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya tertelan begitu saja.

Hanya perlu melihat ke dalam matanya, ia tahu rekannya itu sedang terbebani masalah.

 _Yixing sedang terluka._

"Joonmyeon marah."

"Kenapa?" Hyoyeon bertanya dengan keibuan, penuh perhatian, ketika mereka berdua duduk di atas dinginnya lantai studio tari tempat mereka biasa mengajar.

Yixing menggeser pandangan ke bawah, ke permukaan lantai kayu. Ia meremas kedua tangannya yang terjalin di atas pangkuan, "Aku melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan," gumamnya lirih, sengaja meninggalkan detail cerita yang sebenarnya, " _Aku..._ aku membuatnya kecewa karena bertindak ceroboh, aku bisa membahayakan diriku dan bayi ini, jadi... _eum_ jadi...Joonmyeon marah."

Yixing mendesahkan nafas untuk mengambil jeda,

"Aku tidak mengerti akhir-akhir ini dia jadi perhatian sekali pada bayi ini," kepalanya kembali tertunduk, memperhatikan abdomennya yang naik turun dalam satu ritme, "Padahal aku tahu, dia dari dulu sangat membenci anak kecil,"

"Sejujurnya, dulu suamiku juga seperti itu," tanggap Hyoyeon, tersenyum menerawang. "dia yang awalnya tidak pernah menyukai bayi tiba-tiba jadi begitu penyayang pada anak-anak kami. Bahkan diantara kami, justru ia yang paling suka memanjakan," wanita itu tertawa kecil penuh afeksi, jelas sekali ia begitu menyayangi keluarganya. Ia memandang Yixing, sorotnya lembut, begitupula dengan sentuhannya di telapak tangan Yixing yang terlipat di pangkuan,

"Menurutku itu wajar, ketika kau memiliki anak, maka akan ada sebuah ikatan tak kasat mata yang menjalin kalian, perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya, secara alami ketika kau menjadi orangtua, Xing. Terutama dirimu, karena kau ibunya-atau dalam kasusmu ini— kau _ayahnya—_ kaulah yang mengandungnya. Kau yang terjalin secara langsung padanya. Ia juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, _sweetie_."

Yixing mengeluarkan suara dengusan kecil, skeptis. "Lalu kenapa Joonmyun jadi panik sendiri? Sebenarnya yang hamil itu aku atau dia?" Bola matanya berputar, "aku yang hamil saja tidak merasakan apa-apa, _ayolah_ —"

"Bukan tidak, Xing." Hyoyeon tersenyum, "Hanya belum."

Yixing tertegun. "Apa?"

"Kau hanya belum merasakannya. Ikatan dengan bayimu," Wanita itu menjelaskan, "Kau tahu, kau harus mulai membiarkan dirimu menerimanya Xing. Ia disana," tunjuk Hyoyeon ke perut Yixing, " _Hidup,_ dan ia menunggu untuk diberi kasih sayang olehmu dan Joonmyeon. Hentikanlah emosi negatif yang ada pada dirimu, s _weeatheart_. Kau beruntung memiliki bayi, Yixing. Percayalah, bahwa seorang anak adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupmu selain pasanganmu. Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau sudah mapan, kau sudah menikah, dan yang terpenting Joonmyeon ada di sisimu,"

Hyoyeon terdiam sebentar, "Banyak orangtua diluar sana yang berjuang sendiri tanpa pasangannya," sambungnya, "atau mungkin ada yang hidup dalam kesengsaraan dan serba ketidakbercukupan. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menyambut kehadirannya dengan tangan terbuka, Xing. Ia membutuhkanmu, ia membutuhkan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya," Hyoyeon tersenyum begitu cantiknya, bersuara dengan nadanya yang mengalir penuh pengertian,

"Kalau kau terus-terusan membenci bayimu, maka itu juga berpengaruh buruk pada fisik dan psikisnya, kau tahu. Seorang bayi, walau di dalam kandungan sekalipun, mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh ibunya. Ia bisa tahu kau membencinya,"

"Aku tidak membencinya," Yixing menanggapi, memainkan jemari-jemarinya. "Aku...aku...hanya...tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya. Maksudku, bayi ini tidak direncanakan. Tapi aku tidak... _membencinya_."

 _Karena ia memiliki alasan. Ia memiliki alasan sendiri kenapa ia tidak menyukai anak-anak. Dan Yixing tidak tahu kapan ia siap untuk melepaskannya..._

" _See? you just wouldn't let yourself,_ " Hyoyeon menyela, nadanya tegas tapi penuh simpatik, "kau hanya tidak membiarkan dirimu merasakan ikatan dengan bayimu. Kau hanya takut kau pada akhirnya akan menyayangi bayi itu-dan mengacaukan prinsipmu selana ini. Kau takut berubah, aku benar kan?"

Yixing terdiam, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu—membantah, misalnya.

Tapi... _sulit._

Entah kenapa ia kesulitan bicara. Apa yang dikatakan Hyoyeon seperti panah yang mematri ulu hatinya, tepat sasaran.

Ia menegak ludah, membiarkan memorinya mundur ke belakang. Teringat pada kejadian di supermarket beberapa waktu lalu, sebelum ia bertemu Youngjae— ketika ia melihat pakaian bayi dan Yixing mulai menbayangkan bagaimana kira-kira bayi di perutnya itu akan tampak lucu ketika mengenakannya.

Ada setitik, secercah rasa peduli yang sebenarnya tersimpan disana.

Yixing hanya tidak mau mengakuinya.

" _Aku_... aku tidak tahu."

Ia memandang ke bawah, memandangi perutnya. Detik setelah itu, ia bersumpah ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak.

.

 _Sebuah tendangan._

 _._

Tangan Yixing spontan terjatuh ke perutnya.

"Hyo—"

Ia terdongak, bola matanya membulat. Sedangkan Hyoyeon di depannya hanya tersenyum simpul, sorotnya pengertian.

Yixing kembali menatap perutnya.

Lagi.

 _Ia merasakannya._

Bergerak.

Nyata.

.

Bayi itu _hidup._

 _._

Yixing tahu.

.

Ia tahu jauh di dalam hatinya, sekeras apapun ia menolak— meski itu hanya sedikit, tapi ia _tahu_...

.

...ia mulai peduli dengan _bayi ini._

Yeah.

.

 _Bayi mereka._

 **»»––««**

Tiga hari terlewati begitu saja, dan masih tidak ada pencair di gunung es yang dibuat oleh Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

Mereka masih menolak berbicara.

Yixing terkadang akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah, kadang juga ia akan pergi keluar, setidaknya sekarang suaminya itu rajin memberitahunya lewat chat, walau Joonmyeon hanya akan membalasnya dengan balasan singkat. Mereka bernaung dalam satu atap rumah, tapi hidup selayaknya dua orang asing yang tak saling kenal dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri.

Termasuk saat ini, ia datang ke rumah pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun tanpa didampingi Yixing, terbalut _tuxedo_ abu-abu dan dasi merah favorit Yixing—well, Joonmyeon juga menyukainya kok.

Bukan karena kangen atau apa.

 _Tolong._

 _By the way,_ kebetulan Chanyeol dan ia sama-sama diundang untuk menghadiri acara gala bisnis yang diadakan di salah satu hotel bintang lima malam ini. Walau mereka bekerja di bawah perusahaan yang berbeda, tapi mereka sama-sama di undang ke pesta yang sama. Pesta kali ini diadakan oleh Shinhwa Group, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang mode dan desain untuk launching produk baru mereka. Biasanya pesta-pesta seperti juga dilangsungkan demi kepentingan memperlebar sayap bisnis. Bukan sesuatu yang baru di dunia bisnis, sebenarnya, karena di dunia penuh permainan uang ini, relasi akan menjadi faktor kunci kesuksesan pemasaran.

Daripada pergi sendiri, Joonmyeon menghubungi Chanyeol—yang ia tahu juga mendapat undangan eksklusif —dan mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk pergi bersama. Chanyeol dengan antusias mengiyakan, menyuruh Joonmyeon untuk menjemputnya di rumah dengan mobilnya.

Jika Chanyeol ikut, maka Byun Baekhyun juga akan ikut. Seolah sudah ada hukum alamnya sendiri. Pasangan itu memang sudah seperti di lem tikus, lengket luar biasa.

 _Yah,_ sebenarnya dia berniat mengajak Yixing menemaninya mendatangi _launching_ juga, tapi ia sungkan. Joonmyeon kan yang mendeklarasikan aksi diam duluan. Kalau dia mengajak Yixing bicara, sama saja dia yang akhirnya mengangkat bendera putih tanda menyerah pertama kan? Tidak, terima kasih.

Alasan lain yang membuat Joonmyeon memilih pergi sendiri adalah karena ia tidak mau fisik Yixing kelelahan, karena menghadiri acara macam ini yang pasti akan berlangsung hingga tengah malam. Jadi lebih baik Yixing beristirahat di rumah saja kan? Joonmyeon tidak jahat, _ya kan?_

Joonmyeon merapikan jasnya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu.

" _Ha—_ "

Detik begitu pintu terayun terbuka, Joonmyeon langsung disodori Sanghyun, putra Baekhyun, ke wajahnya.

"Titip sebentar _hyung,_ aku mau mau bersiap-siap dulu," dengan sebuah titah sakral, Byun Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Joonmyeon di ambang pintu, mengerjap polos dengan Sanghyun yang terkikik-kikik di gendongan.

Joonmyeon mengerling pada Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat, terbalut dengan setelan jas hitam, sementara Chanhyun berayun manja di antara lengan Ayahnya, mengenggam sebuah kertas di satu tangannya yang _chubby._ Alis Joonmyeon menekuk dalam. "Mukaku ini mirip papan penitipan anak ya?" gerutunya, "Kenapa setiap aku datang, aku langsung disuruh mengurusi anak-anak kalian? Tidak Baekhyun, tidak Jongin, _for God's sake."_

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, berpindah untuk menepuk-nepuk bahunya simpatik, masih sambil menggendong putranya di satu tangan. "Sudahlah _hyung_ , hitung-hitung latihan jadi orangtua,"

" _Bullshit,_ " Joonmyeon memutar mata, ingin membalas lebih lanjut tapi disela oleh lengkingan suara Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

"CHAN-CHAN, KEMEJA WARNA BIRUKU KEMANA YA?"

Chanyeol menyahuti, suaranya tak kalah keras dengan seriosa sang suami.

"DI LEMARI DONG, _HONEEEEY~_ "

"AKU SUDAH CARI TAPI TIDAK ADA."

"KAMU PASTI NYARINYA _NGGAK_ BENAR DEH."

"APA KAU BILANG? KAU MERAGUKAN KEMAMPUAN MENCARIKU, PARK CHANYEOOOOL?"

"T-TIDAK KOK, _HONEY_. IYA IYA, AKU BANTU CARI,"

Joonmyeon di ambang pintu terbahak, penuh ejekan. "Dipanggil Nyonya Besar ya, _Chan Chan_?"

Chanyeol meniup poninya, tidak menggubris sahabatnya yang jelas tengah menyindirnya. "Sebentar _hyung,_ aku ke kamar dulu. Titip Chanhyun sekalian—dan hentikan senyum menyebalkanmu itu!" ia melotot pada Joonmyeon, berjongkok untuk meletakan puteranya di dekat kaki Joonmyeon yang masih saja menyeringai. Lelaki tinggi itu berkata dengan suaranya yang berat tapi lembut,

"Chanhyun sama om Joon pendek dulu ya,"

" **HEI!** "

Chanhyun mengangguk-angguk lucu, sedangkan sang Ayah sudah berjalan menuju ke kamar utama, kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

Joonmyeon diambang pintu memperingatkan, "Jangan lama-lama di kamar. Ingat, pilih baju, _bukan_ lepas baju,"

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata, sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam. "Kalau itu tidak janji, _hyung_!"

Joonmyeon mengerang keras, sampai ia merasakan seseorang menarik narik celananya, memanggil,

"Om om,"

Joonmyeon melotot ke bawah, "APA OM OM?"

" _HYUNGGGG!_ JANGAN BERANI-BERANI BENTAK ANAKKU YA! AKU SAMBAR PAKAI EYELINER _MEYBELIN_ BARU TAHU RASA."

Joonmyeon menegak ludak. _O-oke. Ia masih sayang nyawa._

"Tuyun tuyun," Sanghyun di gendongannya mulai berontak, lalu merengek. Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafas banyak-banyak, membiarkan balita itu berjalan tertatih ke tempat mainan lego-nya yang bercecer di depan televisi. Joonmyeon berganti membawa Chanhyun yang terduduk di lantai ke gendongan, menutup pintu depan sebelum melangkah ke sofa ruang tamu, sementara ia mendudukan Chanyun di karpet bersama mainan-mainannya.

"Om om," Bayi itu terkikik, "Om Joon pendek!"

Joonmyeon menahan diri untuk tidak mendelik. _Kecil-kecil sudah semenyebalkan ini. Kurangajar memang Chanyeol._ Ia mendesahkan nafas, menekan ujung hidungnya sabar. "Apa? Kau mau apa?"

"Gambal, gambal, gambaaaal!" kata balita itu, satu tangan menggoyang-goyangkan selembar kertas di udara. "Hyun gambaaal!"

"Gambar?"

" _Tuyis tuyis_!"

"Turis?" Joonmyeon mengernyitkan alis, "Oh, aku tahu. Maksudmu tulis? Pakai spidol?"

Chanhyun bertepuk tangan. " _Pidol pidoool_!"

Joonmyeon menolehkan kepala kesana kemari. Sejauh mata mengedar, ia tak menemukan spidol, _crayon_ atau pena sekalipun. Sampai tak sengaja matanya menangkap pensil eyeliner Baekhyun yang tergeletak sembarangan di bawah bantal sofa. Ia mengangkat bahu, tak acuh. Diraihnya lalu diserahkannya pada Chanhyun,

"Ini, gambar pakai ini ya,"

Chanhyun menerimanya, memekik senang dan mendudukan diri di atas karpet, mulai mencorat-coret-coret kertas putih polosnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamar setelah sekian menit berlalu, kini sudah mengenakan jas hitam yang warnanya persis melekat di tubuh suaminya. Joonmyeon menatap heran,

"Mana Chanyeol?"

"Sedang di kamar mandi sebentar."

Pemuda itu memicingkan mata, "...Kalian tidak habis ngapa-ngapain kan?"

Baekhyun membiarkan bola matanya berputar, "Kami tidak sehorny itu,"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega—

"Lagipula kami berencana melakukannya nanti di kamar mandi saat pesta—"

" _Nggak_ kenal." desis Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun tertawa puas, kemudian memilih mendudukan diri di sebelahnya, membungkuk untuk memakai kaos kaki.

"Apa kau akan membawa anak-anakmu?" tanya Joonmyeon pada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tidak lah, _hyung._ Sekalian kita berangkat, kita mampir ke rumah ibuku sebentar untuk menitipkan Chanhyun dan Sanghyun disana,"

"Oh,"

" _Hyung.._." panggil Baekhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Aku dengar kau mendiamkan Yixing _hyung_ ya?"

Joonmyeon menekuk dahi. "Yixing cerita?"

"Tidak sih, Hyo _noona_ yang cerita ke Luhan, Luhan bilang ke aku dan—"

"Dan kau pasti sudah bilang ke semua orang," sambar Joonmyeon, diiringi oleh matanya yang memutar jenuh, "Aku sudah hafal, Baek."

Baekhyun nyengir, tapi cengirannya tak bertahan lama setelahnya. "Kau benar mendiamkannya, _hyung_? Yixing hyung sedang hamil, tahu,"

"Sudah tahu, orang aku yang menghamili,"

Baekhyun _facepalm. "Yasalam_ Joonmyeon-hyung, kalau yang itu aku juga tahu!" geramnya kesal, "Maksudku, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Kalau nanti dia banyak tekanan karena kau mendiamkannya, bagaimana?"

 _Tunggu. Kenapa seolah Joonmyeon yang jahat disini?_ Ia mengernyit tidak suka. "Apa kau tahu akar masalahnya?"

"Sedikit-"

"Baek, dia bertindak ceroboh, dia _egois._ " kata Joonmyeon dengan penakanan, "dan yang terpenting, ia membohongiku."

Meski intonasi nadanya meninggi karena amarah, Baekhyun masih bisa menangkap nada terluka dibalik suaranya.

"Tapi dengan kau mendiamkannya seperti ini, tidaklah menjadi jawaban atas masalah kalian," Baekhyun mencoba memberi nasihat, "Kau hanya akan menambah masalah. Kau perlu bicara dengannya, Joonmyeon _hyung._ "

Joonmyeon mendengus, "Kau mengatakannya karena Yixing adalah salah satu komplotanmu kan?"

Baekhyun mendelik, memberinya sorot tegas, "Tidak. Aku bicara begitu karena aku adalah teman- _mu_ , teman Yixing, dan seorang ayah disini. Kau mengerti?" ia lalu menambahkan, "Dan _hyung,_ aku mohon, sekali-kali, berhentilah bersikap keras kepala."

Selesai memakai kaos kaki, Baekhyun menoleh ke bawah sofa, " _By the way_ Joonmyeon hyung, kau lihat eyelinerku disini tida—"

Matanya membulat _horror,_ saat tak sengaja ia melihat Chanhyun asyik menarikan _pensil eyeline_ r yang baru dibelinya kemarin ke atas kertas, menjadi saksi bisu karya _masterpierce_ Park Chanhyun.

Baekhyun menjerit.

" ** _NOOOOO_** CHANHYUN BABYYYYY— INI PASTI ULAHMU KAN HYUNG? ARGHHH, TERKUTUK KAU JOONMYEON HYUNGGGG!"

.

 **»»––««**

Bukan hanya Baekhyun ( _well_ , ia masih sedikit trauma karena kejadian malam lalu dimana Baekhyun mengejarnya seperti orang kesetenan, bernafsu mencongkel bola mata Joonmyeon dengan pensil eyelinernya yang rusak).

Selain Baekhyun, ada juga ibunya yang sama-sama menasihatinya untuk segera berbicara dengan Yixing. ' _Maafkan dia. Tidak baik membiarkan masalah berlarut-larut.'_ begitu kata Ibunya.

Jujur. Joonmyeon ingin.

 _Tapi..._ kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang seolah menahannya untuk meminta maaf? Entahlah, terkadang hal sekonyol itu bisa menjadi masalah yang rumit. Ya, ia tahu, ia sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi sedemikian rupa.

"Joonmyeon?"

Kepalanya yang awalnya tersangga kursi terangkat, Taekwoon masuk ke dalam ruang kantornya dengan santai. Joonmyeon mengulas senyum tipis ala kadarnya.

"Hai." sapanya lemah

Taekwoon mengerutkan kening, jelas peka pada polah sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang diterjang _mood_ buruk. Dengan satu tangan masuk ke saku, ia berjalan ke meja kerja Joonmyeon dan berdiri di sisinya. Kerutan di keningnya hilang, terganti oleh alisnya yang naik turun, "Sekarang bacaanmu seperti ini?" goda Taekwoon, dagunya terarah ke majalah-majalah bayi dan ibu hamil yang terbuka di mejanya.

Joonmyeon gelagapan, buru-buru ia menutup majalahnya dan menyingkirkannya dari meja. Taekwoon yang mengamati tingkah gugup Joonmyeon tertawa lepas, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga hamil Joon." godanya lagi, yang diselingi kekehan geli.

Joonmyun bersemu merah, tapi ia tutupi dengan deheman keras. " _Ehem_ , aku sedang bosan. Lalu baca-baca ini, ya sudah. Cuma iseng kok!"

"Oh," Taekwoon menyeringai. _"Yeah, tentu saja._ "

Joonmyeon menatap sengit kawannya itu, lalu ekspresinya berubah lunak.

Ini adalah hari ketiga semenjak Taekwoon kembali bergabung ke perusahaan setelah ia memutuskan mengambil cuti untuk menata perasaannya karena kematian calon bayinya. Meskipun kembali ke pribadinya yang supel dan ceria, ia tahu luka itu masih disana.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada lembut dan hati-hati.

"Sudah lebih baik," Taekwoon menghindari kontak mata untuk sesaat, sebelum kembali mendongak dan memberi rekannya senyum kecil. "Aku sadar kalau tidak ada gunanya terlalu larut dalam penderitaan. Masa depan masih di depan, masih bisa kita perbaiki. Aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Aku kehilangan bayiku, ya, tapi bangkit bukan berarti aku melupakannya. Aku akan tetep berjuang, aku ingin bayiku yang sudah ada di surga itu bangga pada Ayahnya yang bodoh ini," ia menggaruk tengkuknya, agak malu, "Aku terdengar menggelikan ya?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum tulus. Ia gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, sungguh. Aku justru bangga padamu."

Taekwoon mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Joon," ia menggores senyum, "Lalu kau? Bagaimana kabarmu dan Yixing? Dan bagaimana juga kandungannya?

Air muka Joonmyeon yang semula berseri menjadi murung. "Sekarang kandungannya masuk ke minggu 20 an, _err._.. kurasa," ia mengangkat bahu lesu.

"Hei hei, aku pernah lihat wajah kusut itu," komentar Taekwoon, "Sedang ada masalah ya?"

"Kalau aku cerita, kau pasti akan menasihatiku seperti yang lain."

"Apa kau membuat kesalahan?"

Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu lagi, " _Kurasa..._ kurasa kami berdua sama-sama salah," _yeah, benar._ Ia mengakuinya. Joonmyeon mulai merasa ia menanggapi situasi ini dengan kekanak-kanakan.

"Ceritakan padaku," Taekwoon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di depan Joonmyeon, posisi tubuhnya condong ke depan, siap mendengarkan.

Joonmyeon membuang nafas, kemudian ia mulai bercerita, dari awal hingga akhir. Melampiaskan perasaannya pada sang rekan yang khidmat menyimak.

"...aku hanya ingin membuatnya menyadari letak kesalahannya," gumam Joonmyeon dengan suara yang makin mengecil di ujung kalimat, "...tapi sekarang, aku merasa aku malah kena batunya sendiri," ia mendesahkan nafas, berat dan panjang. "Tidak bicara dengan Yixing selama ini, pura-pura tidak melihat raut terlukanya benar-benar bisa membuatku mati dari dalam, kau tahu."

"Maka kau harus segera mengakhirinya," sambung Taekwoon, "Untuk apa terus menyiksa diri kalian berdua? Yeah benar, kau punya hak untuk marah. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menghindarinya, bahkan menolak berbicara dengannya. Terkadang sesuatu bisa diselesaikan dengan berbicara, dengan kepala yang sama-sama dingin tentuya," wanti-wanti Taekwoon, "Joon, mungkin saja sekarang Yixing menyesal dan telah menyadari kesalahannya."

"Kalau dia menyesal, kenapa dia tidak meminta maaf padaku?" tantang Joonmyeon.

Taekwoon menghela nafas, "Apa kau sempat berpikir kalau mungkin saja ia tidak berani melakukannya? Mungkin dia takut ketika dia mendekatimu kau justru makin menghindar atau tidak mau mendengarkannya? Bagaimana ia tak takut? Kau saja mengabaikannya terus-menerus, seolah menganggapnya tidak ada."

Joonmyeon hempaskan punggungnya ke kursi dengan erangan frustasi, "Inilah kenapa aku benci punya anak," gumamnya dengan jari mengurut pelipis, "aku yakin akan ada saja masalah,"

"Setiap hal akan memiliki sisi positif negatifnya. Setiap sesuatu punya masalahnya sendiri-sendiri. Dan masalah bukan untuk dihindari, tapi diselesaikan," ujar Taekwoon bijak, "Menjadi orangtua adalah pengalaman yang tak ternilai harganya. Karena kau dan Yixing, kalian lah yang akan bersama-sama menyelesaikan masalah yang muncul karena menjadi orangtua. Kau tidak akan sendirian. Kau tidak perlu takut, karena kau punya Yixing disisimu. "

Taekwoon mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Joonmyeon di seberang,

"Maafkan dia Joon, sebelum kau menyesal." ucapnya, "...atau kau bisa saja kehilangan kedua-duanya."

 **»»––««**

Yixing mengerjap, untuk memastikan bahwa pemandangan di depannya ini _nyata._

Bukan hanya ilusi semata.

Joonmyeon duduk di meja makan, menyantap masakannya untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka bermusuhan.

Yixing mengerjap, sekali lagi.

Ada perasaan senang dan harapan berlebih muncul dalam dadanya, melihat Joonmyeon sudah bersedia sarapan bersama walau ia masih menolak membuka mulutnya untuk bertukar obrolan dengan Yixing di meja makan. Walau sarapan mereka hanya diisi oleh suara denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu.

Tidak apa apa.

Itu lebih dari cukup.

Joonmyeon sudah bersedia memakan sarapannya saja ia sudah senang.

Setidaknya dari gestur itu, Yixing tahu, pertengkaran mereka bisa diselesaikan. Joonmyeon masih peduli padanya, walau mungkin hanya sedikit.

Yixing mengamati Joonmyeon dalam diam, ia juga mengamati bagaimana Joonmyeon tampak kesulitan mengiris daging di piringnya. Berniat membantu, ia meraih pisau dan berdiri dari kursi, _well-_ pekerjaan itu menjadi agak sulit akhir-akhir ini karena usia kandungannya yang makin bertambah. Ia hendak melangkah, tapi sensasi familiar yang ia rasakan dari perutnya menghentikan langkahnya.

 _'Shit. Kali ini tendangannya lumayan keras juga_ ,' batinnya, hingga lenguhan rendah itu meluncur tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia mencengkram pinggiran meja dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain menyentuh perut bagian bawahnya, tempat dimana ia merasakan sensasi barusan dengan jelas.

"Ada apa?"

Yixing terdongak. Bahkan ia tak menyadari Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sisinya, bola matanya bergerak ke atas ke bawah, tampak panik. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa? Kenapa? Bayinya mau keluar?"

Yixing tertegun. Ini adalah kali pertama sejak pertengkaran mereka, suaminya itu berbicara sebanyak itu padanya. Ia berdehem, tubuhnya dibuat berdiri sedikit lebih tegak. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Joonmyeon masih mengenakan ekspresi panik di wajahnya, "Kau yakin? Bayinya tidak ingin keluar?"

"Tentu saja tidak," _—dasar Joonmyun_ , Yixing membatin gemas, "Kandunganku kan baru 22 minggu. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Sini," Yixing menjulurkan telapak tangan, "kemarikan tanganmu."

Joonmyeon berkedip. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Sudah sini,"

Walau ragu, Joonmyun menyerahkan tangannya ke telapak tangan Yixing yang terbuka, mencicit. "Jangan dipotong tapi," —mengingat Yixing masih mengenggam pisau di satu tangan.

Yixing yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar mata, "Konyol. Yang mau memotong tanganmu juga siapa," cibirnya. Ia membawa telapak tangan Joonmyeon mendekat, meletakannya di tempat tangannya tadi berada.

"Kau sebenarnya mau ap—"

Junmyeon menghentikan kalimatnya, kala sebuah sensasi asing bertemu dengan telapak tangannya yang berada di atas abdomen Yixing.

Matanya membulat saat ia kembali merasakan sensasi itu, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. _"Holy shit—"_

"Kau merasakannya?" Yixing mengangkat alis, "Dia menendang, bukan?"

"Tadi dia menendang?" Mulut Joonmyeon masih ternganga, "Aku pikir dia sedang salto, tendangannya keras sekali." Ia masih meletakan tangannya disana, sesekali berpindah dengan tangan Yixing yang menuntutnya, sesekali tendangannya keras, sesekali berubah lemah.

"Apakah sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya kaget saja karena dia menendang lebih keras dari biasanya. Tapi yeah, rasanya seperti ada popcorn yang meletup di dalam perutmu,"

"Sudah sejak kapan?" tanya Joonmyeon penasaran.

Yixing mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin sekitar seminggu yang lalu,"

Joonmyeon masih menggurat raut ketidakpercayaan. "Kau yakin yang di dalam perutmu itu bukan alien?"

Yixing mengangkat alis, "Yakin seratus persen,"

"Aku..." ia menelan ludah, "aku hanya masih tidak percaya ada makhluk hidup di dalam sana,"

"Yeah," Yixing terangguk, "begitu juga aku,"

Mulut Joonmyeon masih membuka-menutup. Sorotnya menerawang, mengamati perut Yixing. "Aku yang membuatnya..."

Yixing melipat tangan di depan dada. "Hei, aku juga ikut berkontribusi, tahu."

Joonmyeon menggidikan dagu, "Tapi aku yang memasukannya kesana,"

" _Hello,_ tapi aku yang sekarang membawa dia kemana-mana," balas Yixing sangsi, sedikit tak terima. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dan sensasi itu perlahan menghilang, sampai akhirnya Joonmyeon menarik kembali tangannya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, "Tadi itu rasanya..."

"Aneh?"

"Ya... tapi ada yang lain,"

"Apa?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu,"

 _...menakjubkan, mungkinkah itu kata yang kau cari, Kim Joonmyeon?_

Keheningan menjadi pengganti, walau akhirnya diakhiri oleh suara kecil Yixing. "Jadi..." gumamnya, sengaja menggantungkan kalimat. Joonmyeon menolehkan kepala, melihat Yixing yang tampak nervous, menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Eum... kita berdamai?"

Joonmyeon menggesser pandangan, lalu membuang muka. "Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku seharusnya marah padamu," tanggapnya dengan suara tak kalah kecil, nyaris berisik.

"Aku ingin bicara," ucap Yixing ragu ragu

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Aku tahu aku salah—"

"Memang kau salah—"

"Aku sadar kau benar—"

"Tentu saja, aku memang selalu benar."

"Aku tahu aku berbuat sesuatu yang ceroboh—"

"Ya kau memang ceroboh—"

"Aku tahu aku bersalah—"

"Ya kau memang—"

" _Shut the fuck up,_ Joonmyun. Aku ingin minta maaf dengan khidmat jadi jangan disela, **mengerti?** " Yixing memotong, tajam. _  
_

Joonmyeon terbata. "M-maaf Xing." _  
_

"Oke aku maafkan,"

. _.. hmm, jadi yang minta maaf sebenarnya siapa?_ _  
_

Yixing mendudukan diri kursinya lagi, terdiam sebentar sebelum memulai, "Aku sadar kesalahanku fatal. Aku bodoh dan aku ceroboh. Aku seharusnya tidak berbohong padamu. Dan aku juga tidak sepantasnya mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu mengenai bayi ini. Maafkan aku, Joonmyeon." Ia meremas jari, berkata dengan suara lirih, "Sebenarnya... ada sesuatu yang harus kuceritakan padamu. Ini mengenai alasanku, kenapa aku tidak ingin memiliki anak."

Joonmyeon ikut terduduk. Atensi penuh dan sorot mata yang berubah penasaran, "Apa?"

"Ini semua karena... orangtuaku,"

"Orangtuamu?"

"Ya, kau tahu kan, selama ini aku besar bersama Nenekku?"

Joonmyeon menyanderkan punggung ke kursi, "Ya, karena orangtuamu sudah meninggal,"

"Sebenarnya..." Yixing menegak ludah, "...mereka tidak benar-benar meninggal,"

Joonmyeon terhenyak, "Apa maksudmu?"

Yixing menunduk, sengaja menghindari tatapan Joonmyeon. "Aku sendiri yang menganggap mereka meninggal. Dan aku memaksa nenek mengatakannya begitu padamu dan orangtuamu,"

Rahang Joonmyeon membuka, tidak percaya. "Kenapa?" ia paksa suaranya keluar. _Ia tidak mengerti..._ "Jadi mereka masih hidup selama ini?" _  
_

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka dimana sekarang, _"_ Yixing menyambung dengan suara kecil, "Baba dan Mama, mereka sama-sama meninggalkanku saat aku masih kecil." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Dulunya kami adalah keluarga yang sempurna. Kami bahagia. Aku, Baba, dan Mama. Kami keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, kaya bahkan. Tapi di kemudian hari, Baba mengalami kebangkrutan karena masalah hutang. Aku ingat saat itu kami harus pindah rumah. Rumahnya kecil dan jelek, tidak seperti rumah kami yang dulu. 'Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah. Yang penting aku masih punya Mama dan Baba di sisiku, maka semua akan baik baik saja _'_ , pikirku saat itu,"

Yixing tersenyum miring, "Tapi ternyata, hanya aku yang berpikiran begitu. Baba dan Mama tidak bahagia hidup di rumah yang kecil, mereka sering bertengkar semenjak itu. Awalnya hanya saat malam hari, saat aku tidak sengaja terbangun karena suara teriakan mereka. Tapi kemudian siang pun mereka akan bertengkar. Aku hanya bisa menangis, melihat mereka berteriak, melempar barang, menyakiti satu sama lain— sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku yang melihat itu semua. Padahal aku ingat.. aku ingat aku pernah memohon pada mereka untuk tidak bertengkar, menangis di depan mereka, mengemis pada mereka agar mereka mau saling mengasihi lagi dan kami bisa menjadi keluarga yang utuh dan sempurna lagi,"

Bibirnya dia gigit kuat, menahan gejolak emosi yang ingin keluar. "Mereka terus saja bertengkar. Berteriak, memaki, menyakiti. Sampai kemudian mimpi buruk itu datang. Mama memutuskan pergi," Yixing tercekat, Joonmyeon buru-buru mengusap punggungnya, "Aku ingat saat itu aku baru pulang sekolah. Hari itu ulang tahun Mama. Aku pergi membelikan Mama sebuah mawar dari toko bunga dari uang saku yang aku sisihkan hari itu, aku rela tak membeli makan siang untuk membeli bunga Mama. Bunga mawar, bunga kesukaan Mama yang dulu suka diberikan oleh Baba,"

Yixing tersenyum sendu, "Aku ingin sekali saja melihat Mama tersenyum dan tidak menangis. Aku ingin Mama tahu, jika aku dan Baba masih sayang pada Mama. Tapi yang kulihat justru koper dan tas Mama di depan pintu, aku bertanya padanya, ' _Mama, Mama mau kemana? Yixing mau ikut'_ tapi Mama menggeleng, ia berlutut di depanku dan berkata, ' _Yixing disini saja, menemani Baba. Mama harus pergi, sayang. Maafkan Mama'_ kemudian ia mengecup keningku dan pergi dengan sebuah mobil bersama seorang pria yang tak kukenali."

Pelupuk matanya mulai tergenang oleh air, namun ia menahannya tetap disana sebisa mungkin. "Mama mengabaikanku. Mama tidak melihat ke arahku yang mengejar mobilnya hingga kakiku sakit, beteriak, _'Mama, kembalilah. Yixing beli bunga untuk Mama'_ tapi Mama tidak mendengarkanku, sampai mobilnya hilang dari pandangan. Aku menangis di depan rumah, hingga akhirnya Baba datang. Ia tampak kacau, berjalan sempoyongan, dan aku mencium bau tidak menyenangkan- _alkohol_ dari mulutnya, aku yang naif saat itu terus memohon-mohon pada Baba untuk membawa Mama pulang, entah bagaimana caranya. Baba tak peduli, Baba bahkan tidak tampak terkejut Mama pergi. Aku membuat Baba marah karena terus-terusan menangis dan berteriak menginginkan Mama. Lalu ia..."

Yixing berhenti sebentar untuk membasahi tenggorokannya,"... ia _memukulku_ , untuk kali yang pertama. _Baba-ku.._. aku menatap ke matanya, dan saat itulah aku menyadari kalau dia telah berubah. Ia _bukan_ baba-ku. Baba yang sayang dan mencintaiku. Sorot itu dingin, benci, benar-benar asing. Dan pukulan pertama itu menjadi pukulan kedua, ketiga, keempat, hingga aku tak bisa lagi menghitungnya."

Joonmyeon terbisu.

Mendengar Yixing mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat kulitnya seakan ikut dicubit keras. Tangannya mulai terkepal. Seseorang telah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Ia tidak bisa terima, _tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya?_ Semua sudah terjadi, dan ia baru tahu saat ini. Joonmyeon sudah akan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk lelaki itu, mengakhiri penderitannya _— sudah cukup, Yixing._ Tapi Yixing masih belum menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Baba hanya akan pulang ke rumah saat larut, terkadang mabuk, terkadang tidak. Tapi sama, ia tidak banyak mengajakku bicara. Baba hanya akan masuk ke kamarnya, memberiku uang jajan tanpa berkata banyak, dan kemudian membiarkanku mengurus rumah. Sampai kemudian, saat aku lulus sekolah dasar, Baba akhirnya menikah lagi." Yixing mengambil jeda, kali ini mendongak menatap Joonmyeon,

"Aku tidak mau punya Ibu tiri, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Baba juga tampak bahagia dengan istri barunya, aku senang. _Sangat senang_. Akhirnya Baba bisa tersenyum lagi, walau itu bukan karena aku," Ia meringis kecut, "dan kurasa karena itulah, Baba...Baba akhirnya menyerahkanku pada _Nainai._ Baba meninggalkanku, pergi bersama istri barunya. Aku menangis, aku berteriak, sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan pada Mama dulu. Tapi Baba juga tak berpaling Joon, Baba meninggalkanku di dekapan Nainai yang hanya bisa memelukku dengan tangis. Mereka, _,_ meninggalkanku begitu saja seperti sampah."

Air mata _sialan_ itu akhirnya turun. Luka itu terasa masih baru dan menganga, hingga Yixing tak kuasa menahannya. "Mereka menyakitiku, _sangat._ Mereka meninggalkanku, bersama seorang wanita tua renta yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku terbiasa ditinggalkan, aku sudah biasa hidup mandiri, memutuskan apa-apa sendiri dan menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Mungkin karena itu, terkadang aku sering menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, bahkan hal sebesar ini, setelah 9 tahun kita bersama dan aku baru memberitahumu. Aku minta maaf karena aku sering tak jujur padamu,"

Yixing menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam isakan _menggelikan_ yang ingin mendesak keluar, "Dan karena orangtuaku itu, aku mulai berpikir. Untuk apa kau menjadi orangtua kalau kau tidak bisa merawat anakmu dengan becus dan kau justru berakhir menyakitinya? Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau jika aku memiliki anak dan aku akan menyakitinya seperti yang kedua orang itu lakukan padaku, Joon."

Yixing mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Joonmyeon yang bertaut dengannya. "Kau juga sering melihat disekitarmu kan, orangtua yang menyia-nyiakan anaknya sendiri? Atau mereka yang bertengkar di depan anak-anak mereka? Bercerai, meninggalkan anak-anaknya? _Kenapa?_ Kenapa harus punya anak kalau kau justru berakhir menyia-nyiakan karunia Tuhan yang diberikan padamu itu? Daripada aku tidak bisa merawatnya dengan baik, lebih baik aku tidak pernah memilikinya sama sekali, bukan? Rasa keengganan itu, perlahan berubah menjadi benci. Sampai kemudian aku memutuskan untuk tak ingin berurusan apapun dengan yang namanya anak-anak," Ia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas,

"Aku tidak mau punya anak, karena aku takut akan segala beban dan tanggung jawab menjadi orangtua, Joon. Aku takut aku akan menjadi orangtua yang buruk, seperti Ibu atau Ayahku lakukan padaku. Dan melihatmu juga tidak menyukai anak-anak, aku pikir ' _baiklah, kami tidak akan punya anak selamanya dan semua pasti baik-baik saja'._ Tapi sekarang kita justru akan punya bayi, aku takut. Jujur, aku masih takut dan aku... _tidak siap_ ,"

Joonmyeon hanya bisa terdiam melihat Yixing yang menangis. Melihat Yixing yang _hancur_ di depannya. Melihat Yixing yang melepas segala topeng yang ia kenakan selama ini. Yixing itu jarang sekali menangis di depan Joonmyeon, _hell,_ ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat seorang Zhang Yixing menangis.

Zhang Yixing yang kuat, _sassy,_ dan independen.

Tetes demi tetes air yang menuruni pipi suaminya membuat hati Joonmyeon ngilu dan kebas, terlebih mendengar cerita Yixing yang menyakitkan. Ia sunggah tak tahu. Selama 9 tahun ini Yixing menyimpan luka seperih itu. Ia sadar _,_ menjalin hubungan selama bertahun-tahun bukan menjadi jaminan kau telah mengetahui orang itu hingga ke akar-akarnya. Ia masih harus belajar. _Mereka... masih harus banyak belajar._

Joonmyeon menangkup sisi wajah lelaki itu, dan perlahan membawanya mendekat. "Hei hei, Xing. Lihat aku," kata Joonmyeon lembut. Pelupuk matanya mulai terasa penuh dan memanas, seolah ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang memancar dari bola mata itu. _Jangan, ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang, ayolah. Jangan cengeng, Joonmyeon._ "Kau tidak perlu takut karena aku ada disampingmu. Kau punya aku. Kau tidak sendiri. Kau bukan Mama-mu, dan kau juga bukan Baba-mu, oke?" Ia menarik Yixing ke dekapan, ke dadanya yang ia harap bisa menjadi sandaran kokoh bagi Yixing.

Ia berbisik, membiarkan satu air matanya lolos dari pertahanannya. "Karena kau adalah Zhang Yixing. Hanya _kau_ , bukan Baba-mu, bukan Mama-mu atau siapa saja. _Kau adalah kau."_ katanya, _"_ Dan meskipun aku dan kau sama-sama pengecut, sama sama tidak menyukai anak-anak, dan sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana membesarkan bayi ini, _heck,_ kita mungkin akan jadi orangtua paling bodoh atau buruk sedunia sekalipun, tapi aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, atau meninggalkanmu," Joonmyeon mengusap puncak kepala Yixing, "Kita akan belajar, oke? Kita berdua. Kita bisa melakukannya. _We can make it work_ ,"

Yixing akhirnya menarik kepalanya dari dada Joonmyeon. Sedikit kaget karena melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang ikut sembab, tak hanya mengeluarkan air dari mata, namun hidungnya juga. Ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah merah dah lucu suaminya itu, tapi Yixing yakin ia sendiri juga tak jauh beda. Ia bisa merasakan kedua matanya masih saja mengeluarkan leleh demi lelahan air. _Shit._

Yixing menutup wajah, mengerang malu. " _Fuck._ Ini menggelikan, tahu. Ini pasti gara-gara hormon menyebalkan ini. Aku tak pernah se- _mellow_ ini,"

Joomyeon ikut terkekeh dengan suaranya yang bindeng. Ia meraih kotak tisu di tengah meja makan dan memberikannya pada Yixing yang menerimanya dengan gerutuan. "Xing," panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu... a-aku jadi merasa bersalah karena mendiamkanmu. Aku seharusnya mendengarkan penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu. A-aku sadar... justru aku yang justru egois," ia menggumam, "Aku tidak menyukai anak kecil dan tidak ingin memiliki anak karena... ya, karena mereka sepertinya merepotkan. Itu saja, dibandingkan dengan alasanmu yang sekompleks itu, alasanku bukanlah apa-apa..."

Yixing melingkupi tangan lelaki itu, mengusapnya. "Kau tidak tahu,"

"Tapi itu bukan alasan," Joonmyeon mendesahkan nafas, "Harusnya kau dan aku bisa bicara dengan kepala dingin saat itu, tapi- _argh,_ bodohnya aku,"

"Hei," sela Yixing, "aku juga salah. Bukan berarti semua yang aku ceritakan padamu ini membenarkan segala tindakan dan perkataanku. Kata-kataku terutama, yang tak peduli jika bayi ini eum _... pergi,_ memang kejam dan tidak pantas," ia mendongak, "Aku minta maaf,"

"Aku juga minta maaf," Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, "kita sama-sama bersalah, bukan? Setidaknya dengan ini, kita akan lebih jujur pada satu sama lain," Ia mengulurkan punggung tangan, mengusap lelehan air mata Yixing di pipinya yang belum tuntas dibersihkan, "Jangan menangis lagi. Kau jelek, tahu. "

"Kau tadi juga menangis," Yixing mendelik, masih dengan bekas air mata di pipinya yang merah.

Joonmyeon menggosok hidungnya dan matanya yang merah, menarik ingusnya. "Sedikit kok— _tidak, tidak._ Ini hanya kelilipan!"

Yixing tertawa serak sebagai balasan.

"Xing?"

"Hmm?"

Mengerling, dan bibirnya langsung disambut hangat. Menyalurkan gejolak perasaan mereka hari ini di kedua bibir yang terjalin, ciuman yang sedikit asin dan basa karena air mata, namun masih terasa manis di bibir _—bittersweet._

"Mungkin aku tak sering mengatakannya tapi..." Joonmyeon mengecup bibirnya kembali, "Aku mencintaimu."

Yixing meraih rahang lelaki itu, melumatnya sekali lagi. Ia belum rela, belum mau kehilangan sentuhan dari bibir adiktif Joonmyeon. Diantara sela-sela bibir mereka yang beradu, Yixing berbisik.

"Aku juga," _sekali lagi, lagi, dan lagi—_

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

 **»»––««**

"Yixing _—oh,_ ada Tuan Kim juga. Senang melihat Anda disini lagi,"

Dokter Choi menyambut ramah saat ia melihat dua pria tak asing itu masuk beriringan ke dalam ruangan untuk pemeriksaan bulan ke-6.

Keduanya menjabat tangan sang dokter, Joomyeon juga turut menyeletuk. "Ya, saya juga senang saya bisa datang kesini lagi agar Anda tidak keganjenan dengan suami say— _FUCK_!" Joonmyeon melotot, "Sakit tahu, Xing."

Yixing memutar mata, tak acuh. Dokter Choi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, namun tak bisa menahan kekehan geli. Setidaknya pasangan di depannya ini sudah baik-baik saja, tandanya.

"Jadi karena Tuan Kim ada disini, apakah ini berarti kita akan melihat jenis kelaminnya sekarang, Yixing?" tanyanya pada pria yang lebih tinggi. Yixing hanya menunduk, menggumam. " _Yeah,_ kurasa."

Sedang Joonmyun disampingnya mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, tak mengerti. Menangkap ekspresi kebingungannya, Dokter Choi menjelaskan. "Yixing mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menunggu kehadiran Anda disini, agar kalian bisa melihat jenis kelamin bayi kalian bersama-sama, Tuan Kim."

Joonmyun tampak tertegun, mengerling cepat pada Yixing yang sekarang membuang muka.

"A-aku hanya, _y-yeah,_ kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kau tahu secara langsung." Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan untuk menutupi berkas rona merah di pipi, "Bisakah kita mulai saja?" Ia mengernyit pada Joonmyeon yang masih tak berkedip menatapnya, mendesis, "Berhentilah melihat ke arahku!"

Dokter Choi tertawa kecil, sementara ia mempersilahkan Yixing yang masih saja menggerutu untuk berbaring di ranjang seperti biasa.

"Kalian punya tebakan bayi kalian akan berjenis kelamin apa?" tanya sang dokter pada pasangan di depannya itu.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon saling memandang satu sama lain, mengangguk, lalu berucap bersamaan, "Tentu saja—"

"Laki-laki,"

"Perempuan."

Joonmyeon dan Yixing menoleh serentak, pandangan berubah sengit.

"Kata siapa perempuan?"

"Kata siapa juga laki-laki?"

"Laki-laki."

"Pokoknya perempuan,"

Sementara Dokter Siwon yang menjadi penonton hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

 _'Yeah. Mulai lagi._ '

 **»»––««**

Karena perdebatan mereka di ruang praktik dokter Choi tidak menemui ujung—akhirnya sang dokter yang sudah terlalu _muntab_ menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka mengusulkan untuk merahasiakan jenis kelamin bayinya dulu. Yixing dan Joonmyeon sepakat. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau menerima kekalahan. Joonmyeon yakin bahwa bayi di dalam kandungan Yixing akan berjenis kelamin perempuan, sedangkan Yixing mengatakan sebaliknya.

Kedua lelaki itu kini tengah berbaring bersisian di atas ranjang, jam digital di atas meja telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Yixing masih betah membolak-balik buku bacaan di pangkuannya, punggung menyandar pada _headboard._ Sedang Joonmyeon di sisinya, memainkan ponsel di kedua tangan, membalas pesan-pesan yang masuk dari rekan kerjanya. Begitu selesai, ia mengunci ponselnya kemudian meletakannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Pandangannya mengarah ke langit-langit kamar, terdiam sejenak. Ia menolehkan kepala, mengamati Yixing yang masih menunduk khidmat pada halaman yang tengah ia baca.

"Xing," panggilnya pelan.

"Yeah?" Yixing menanggapi, masih tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Joonmyeon memiringkan tubuhnya, menyangga kepala dengan siku. "Apa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk bayinya?"

Yixing akhirnya melirik ke arahnya, walau tak bertahan lama, "Kita saja sepakat untuk tidak mengetahui jenis kelaminnya, bagaimana mau memikirkan nama?"

"Tapi kita seharusnya punya nama panggilan untuknya," usul Joonmyeon, "Panggilan yang mungkin lucu-lucu seperti eum... _kitty_?"

Yixing menghela nafas. "Kau pikir dia anak kucing?"

Joonmyeon mengetuk-ngetuk jari ke dagu,

"Kalau _Blackie_?"

"..."

"..."

"...Kamu ngelawak?"

"Ganti kalau begitu," Joonmyeon termenung, masih berpikir. Senyum lebar lantas muncul ke bibir, ia cepat-cepat mengubah posisinya menjadi menyandar ke kepala ranjang, mengimitasi Yixing. "Aku ada ide!"

"Apa? Aku bersumpah, kalau sampai nama hewan lagi—"

" _Peanut._ Aku akan memanggilnya _peanut_ ,"

"...Ha?"

 _"Peanut."_

"Penut?"

 _"Peanut._ Bahasa inggris dari kacang,"

Yixing mengerjap,kini mengabaikan bukunya. "Kau pikir aku hamil kacang?"

" _Ya Gusti,_ " Joonmyeon _facepalm_ , "Bukan begitu, dengar dulu. Aku berpikir memanggilnya _Peanut_ karena dulu saat aku melihatnya pertama kali, dia masih sebesar kacang. _Peanut, little peanut_ —lucu kan?"

"Norak." komentar Yixing tanpa basa-basi, "Tapi boleh juga untuk sementara."

Joonmyeon sumringah, "Aku penasaran apa ia menyukainya,"

Yixing menggidikan dagu ke perutnya, "Coba saja,"

Pemuda korea itu membawa dirinya ke posisi tengkurap, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk perut Yixing _._ "Kami akan memberimu nama Peanut selama kau ada di dalam sana, apa kau suka?"

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun selama beberapa detik.

Sampai Joonmyeon akhirnya merasakan adanya tendangan di sisi kiri perut Yixing, agak keras.

Yixing terkekeh, lalu menyeringai. "Kurasa dia tidak suka. _Well,_ dia punya selera yang bagus kalau begitu."

"Bisa saja tendangannya itu artinya dia menyukainya," Joonmyeon menekuk bibir, cemberut.

Yixing menjewer kuciran bibirnya, yang mendapat protesan tidak terima. _"Please, Junmen_. Bibirmu tidak usah maju-maju begitu," Ia menutup bukunya setelah menyisipkannya sebuah pembatas. Yixing menepuk-nepuk bantalnya, berkata di sela-sela kuapannya, "Sudahlah aku mengantuk. Ayo tidur,"

Mereka menata posisi, Yixing dan Joonmyeon tidur dengan posisi berhadapan, satu lengannya melingkar ke tubuh suaminya. "Selamat malam Yixing," Joonmyeon memejamkan mata. Sebelum benar-benar dibuai ke alam mimpi, ia kembali berbisik di kesunyian,

"Selamat malam juga.. _.Peanut,"_

 _._

* * *

 **tbc.**

* * *

.

.

INI ANEH YA? HAHA, MAAFKAN SAYA. TAPI YEYYY, MEREKA BAIKAN!

Maaf ya aneh chap ini, maaf mellow, maaf mainstream dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Makasih untuk responnya di chap kemarin, kalian luar biasaaaa :"D

Alasan Yixing yang nggak mau punya anak itu saya ambil dari ceritanya temen Mama, beliau sempet bilang ke Mama (waktu itu Mama gosipin temen2nya gitu kan XD wkwk) beliau ini bilang, ndak bakal mau punya anak karena dia takut dia gak becus ngurus anaknya, katanya. Kalau dari cerita Mama, sih temennya itu punya kejadian traumatik apa gitu (Ini Mama gak cerita sih) jadi dia jadi parno punya anak. Tapi alhamdulillah, setelah diterapi, sekarang beliau dah nggak punya mindset gitu lagi dan walaaa, anaknya udah dua,

Di kasusnya Yixing, saya lihat dari _teori psikoanalisa freud_ , kalau kejadian traumatik (masa lalu) itu bisa mempengaruhi perkembangan kepribadian orang lain. Kan timbul kecemasan2 gitu yang kemudian di _defend mechanism_ pake represi ke alam bawah sadar, jadi kayak traumanya dia pilih timbun ke bawah gitu. Nah dari kecemasan2 itulah, Yixing kemudian membentuk mindset negatif sendiri (secara kognitif), yang dapat stimulus positif dari Joonmyeon (yang juga nggak suka anak-anak) dan kejadian orang disekitar yang nyia-nyiain anak-anak, jadilah konstruk negatif yang ada di kepala Yixing itu makin menguat (Teori Behavorisme) /ah saya ngomong ngelantur deh wkwk/ Pokoknya saya ambil alasan Yixing kek gitu, hehe.

Oh iya kayaknya ini ff gak bakal lama lagi sih endnya, soalnya konfliknya juga ringan ringan aja, haha. Btw, ada sedikit balasan buat kakak-kakak semua yang sudah nyempetin review **.**

 **THANK YOU MANTEMAN :***

 **yixingsgf** : Sudah dilanjut :3 semoga suka/ **Emanggueanaknakal:** wah terima kasih hehe, sudah update ya. Semangat juga ya ^^ / **Eunwoo:** Gapapa kak, maaf juga baru update dan balas review sekarang, haha iya, tapi terus jadi koplak lagi deh wkwk :"D/ **adelwu:** terima kasih semangatnya! Iya junmen yg terketuk hatinya duluan uluh :")/ **heeriztator:** wkwk mantap djiwa, alhamdulillah sekarang dah baikan ya :"D Haha gapapa, haters gonna hate sih ya wkwk, makasih banget kak, ku terhuraaa/ **cumi-cumi:** wkwk makasih makasih, gapapa. Iya ih sulay sekarang banyak hatersnya :"( salah apa huhuuuuu/ **Guest:** maaf sekali ya gaje ceritanya, tapi menurutnya saya sih sulay gak gaje. Yang gaje cuman cerita ini sama author yg nulis ini lol/ **Vegi261:** yaaah padahal aku manggil kakak biar keliatan muda lho ;( wkwkw hina. Oke oke kita kakak adeq-an aja ya :3 dirimu akan kupanggil adeg, MAKASIH YA REVIEWNYA AWWW LAP YU/ **happyVirusByun** : sudah didamaikan nih kak :3 hoho makasih yaaa reviewnya/ **URuRuBaek:** iya nih untung debaynya gapapa :"D alhamdulillah sudah damai kak :3 semoga suka sama updetnya/ **JongDaeMin:** waaa sama saya juga mak nyesss gitu pas yixing bilang gitu, jadi sebel. MAAFKAN AQU YIXINGIEEE ;-;/ **YuKillua-Kira** : gak lama-lama kok junmen marahnya kak, cuman updetnya aja yang lama wkwkwk. Gapapa mereka dah baikan nih :"") semoga suka sama chapnya ya! Hehe/ **HelloItsAYP:** WAAA aku maluuuuh. Bagus apanya kak, haha :"") tapi makasih udah nyempetin review dan mampir ya :D semoga sukaaa/ **chenma:** wkwkw tangan ini tidak tahan menyelipkan bumbu-bumbu angst kak, biar yixingnya cepetan sadar juga :"D HIKSU makasih buat reviewnya kak :3/

 **micopark:** iya -_- kasian junmennya, tapi kasian yixing juga L sudah lanjut kak, semoga suka :3/ laxyovrds: he em kasian makasih ya, sudah lanjut kak :3/ **meumeuq:** WKWK MAAF LAGILAGI LAMA L JANGAN DIKULITIN, SATE AJA UDAH :"D makasih kak reviewnya :* reviewmu selalu buat q tersenyum senyum layaknya kembang desa OwO/ **Phylindan:** Mereka harus sama-sama belajar banyak nih :" sudah baikan kak, hehe. Makasih reviewnya, semoga suka sama chapnya :3 yayy, keep on writing juga!/ **SLS:** T.T samaaaa, rasanya nyess gitu pas ngetik itu, kampret emang authornya *duag* sudah lanjut kak hehe, makasih dan semoga suka ya :3/ **MinieZhang:** sedih ya chap kemarin L maafkan dakuuu, wkwk naena emang nomer 1, kan sulei pasangan diem2 horny /?/ makasih reviewnya kak, semoga suka :3/ **Yhraa:** wkwk authornya labil makanya bikin chapnya kek gitu, chap ini udah kembali ceria lagi kok :"D makasih kak, semoga suka :3/ **RChasania HHS:** mereka masih pada mengingkari, tapi sekarang udah belajar sedikit2 nerima adek bayinya yayyy, makasih reviewnya semoga suka sama chapnya kak :3/ **Minge-ni :** He em taekwonieee maafkan aku yang menghilangkan anak kita *duag* enggak kok kak, enggak keguguran alhamdulillah. SULAYNYA UDAH BAIKAN JUGA YAYYYY, daku gatega kalo debaynya dihilangkan :""" hiks. Makasih reviewnya kak, semoga suka ya :3 **/ Guest:** wkwk enggak kak, junmen gitu2 mah laki setia :"D yang tahan sama junmen kan cuma iching hoho, makasih reviewnya, semoga suka sama chapnya ;)/ **Dazzle:** gemezzzh pen bejek-bejek ya haha, udah balikan nih :3 makasih yaaa, semoga chapnya tidak mengecewakan/ **lookinguptothesky:** WAAA KAK SUKSES BIKIN BLUSHING NIH AAAAH /NUTUPIN HIDUNG/ Aku disamain yg astaga astaga astaga XDD Nooo kak, fic ini mah gak sebagus yg :""" maaf ya kalau semisal chap ini rasanya hambar dan mainstream dan norak dan lain-lainnya :"D makasih kak, thank you so much for the kind-hearted words that warm my heart awwww HUG YOUUU Btw, mau dong baca blognyaaaa :3./ **chanyeoliiieee2711:** makasih dah suka :D maaf ya gak bisa fast update tapi smeoga suka sama chap ini :"D/ **elisabethlaurenti12399** : udah baikan kak, tenang aja huhu :" makasih reviewnya ya, semoga sukaa ;))/ **TaoTaoZiPanda:** AKU JUGA SUKA ;-; JUNMEN KEBAPAKAN BANGET YA, AWW DADDY JUNMEN ;-; wahaha, makasih semangatnya kak! Fighting juga buat kakak! Yay!/

 **daebaektaeluv:** Junmen mau jadi daddy kak soalnya, wkwk tapi author nya malah mikirnya ke daddy daddy yang lain XD *plak* sudah update nih, makasih reviewnya dan semoga suka ya sama chapnya :3 / **lalisaaa:** SAYA JUGA MAU :_; mumpung dokter siwon disini lurus kak wkwk, saingan ya kita, fix :3 makasih reviewnya ya, semoga suka :3/ **D' eXcrusius Paripachuka:** Udah baikan merekaa :"D gak tega misahin otp saya lama-lama X'''D iya nih, mereka cuman gede gengsi aja sih, semoga lebih baik lagi tuh ke depannya si sulei. Makasih ya kak reviewnya, semoga suka :3/ **Guest:** cup cup yixing quh makasih reviewnya kak ;) moga sukaaa/ **Dhelsyi edafos** : nah di chap ini si Yixing sebenernya cuman gak mau ngakuin aja kak, denial gitu dia :")) btw makasih banget reviewnya, semoga suka sama chap ini :3/ **yeojaakoriya23:** maaf yooo gak fast update ;( tapi mereka dah berdamai nih ini, semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan ya :3 makasih reviewnyaa muah **/ Anson:** iya kak, kasih konflik dikit2 biar hawt haha, makasih reviewnya :3 semoga suka/ **Pearl Luce** : Dah baikaaaan yay! Sama kujuga ndaq quat bikin mereka jauhan :( makasih ya kak reviewnya :3 semoga suka/ **chanbaek0605:** ya nih, salah semua jadinya Lmakasih buat reviewnya ya kak, semoga chap ini tdk mengecewakan/ **myunicorn91:** AAA KUSUKA REVIEW KAKAK YANG PANJANG PANJANG :33 aww, aku juga kepikiran anaknya kembar /eh/ pasti kiyowo iyaaaa aw satunya mirip yixing satunya mirip junmen :3 duh jadi pingin beneran bikin haha, makasihhhhh kak reviewnyaa, semoga suka yaaa :3 TERIMA KASIH JUGA SEMANGATNYA :*/

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Yixing menjauh karena dia sendiri juga lagi mencoba cari jawaban sendiri kak :"D/halah/ apa deh. Dia gak marah sih, dia lebih pilih menghindar sebenernya haha, makasih reviewnya ya kak :3 **/ fwxing:** wkwk qu juga suka yg tegang-tegang /plak/ XD makasih ya reviewnya kak :3 **/ ssuhoshnet:** wkwk suka malah mereka marahan yha XD dah baikan tapi nih haha, makasih reviewnya, semoga suka yaa :3 **/ kaxo:** hahaah sama saya jadi sebel dan nyess banget bikin part itu hahaha, weww makasih kaaak, ini dah update. Smeoga tidak mengecewakan yaa :3/ **lunch27:** sudah next kak :D/ **key ji shin: hehe** dah update kak, maaf yaa lama :( semoga kakak suka sama chap ini, hehe. Terima kasih reviewnyaa, love love/ **KittiToKitti:** MUAHAHA, KOK AKU MALAH NGEKEK baca review kakak, aaa moodboaster banget kak XDD wkwk makasih yo reviewnya, semoga suka :3/ **marblehazel:** WAA IYA, INI UPDETNYA JUGA LELET LAGI :'' wkwkw maaf yaa, padahal mah dirumah libur sebenernya tapi apalah inspirasi belum dateng huhu, makasih reviewnya kak :3 semoga sukaa **!/Guest:** WAAA REVIEWNYA BUAT SAYA TERHURA :"D awww terima kasih, saya seneng bisa sedikit ngobatin feel sulaynya haha, maaf ya ff nya gaje :"D terima kasih ya sudah membaca dan semoga suka :3 iya kok kak, pasti diselesain cuman updetnya itu loh :"" bisa lama sampe si Baekhyun jadi tinggi *dor* / **Yeolienoona:** Iya, Yixing emang harus dikasih pelajaran dulu nih haha, makasih sudah baca ya semoga chap ini gk mengecewakan/ **hkysg :** sudah next :3/ **Flying White Unicorn:** Ah kak bisa aja :3 senengnyaaa diriview sama kakak, makasih ya kak. Semoga chap ini ndak mengecewakan :"D

.

 **Jika berkenan, silahkan sampaikan kritik dan unek2nya di kotak review. ^^**

 **Terima kasih semua, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~**


End file.
